


Nukleus

by ampersand_ch



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Character Death (not Sherlock or John), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Injured Sherlock, Insight, Kid Victor Trevor, Kidnapping (of a child), Love, M/M, Music, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Psychotherapy, Revenge, Romance, Sherlock Plays the Violin, True Love, emotional exhaustion, musgrave, sherrinford
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:20:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampersand_ch/pseuds/ampersand_ch
Summary: Sherlock sucht die Therapeutin Ella Thompson auf um seine Familiengeschichte zu verarbeiten. Er stösst dabei auf ein anderes Thema, das tief in ihm rumort. Die Geschichte schliesst an Sherlock 4 an.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Nucleus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904111) by [ampersand_ch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ampersand_ch/pseuds/ampersand_ch)



„Sagen Sie, worum es hier geht, Mister Holmes.“

Sherlock kämpfte. Kämpfte um das eine Wort, das so gegenwärtig war, dass es in sein eigenes Fleisch übergegangen zu sein schien. Und das sich trotzdem nicht einfangen liess. Oder vielleicht gerade deswegen nicht einfangen liess. Es war überall. Überall. 

„Wir haben vier Sitzungen gebraucht um an diesen Punkt zu gelangen“, sagte Ella Thompson ruhig. „Aber nun sind wir dort angekommen, Mister Holmes. Sagen Sie mir, was sie erkennen.“

„John.“ Das Wort kam stockend und so leise über Sherlocks Lippen, dass es kaum hörbar war.

Ella Thompson nickte, wartete. Wartete, dass er weitersprach. Aber Sherlock hatte keine Wörter ausser diesem einen. Diesem einen, das ihn so viel Kraft kostete, dass er sich augenblicklich erschöpft und orientierungslos fühlte.

Vier Sitzungen. So lange hatte er über Euros geredet, hatte erzählt, was geschehen war, hatte über seine Eltern, über Mycroft gesprochen. Und über Victor. Redbeard. Über all das, was er verdrängt und nachträglich erfahren hatte. Über bruchstückhafte Erinnerungen. Fragmente eines Gefühls von Glück und Leichtigkeit. Und das tiefe Bewusstsein von Dunkelheit. Verwirrung. Angst. Verstörende Erkenntnis, allein zu sein. Verlassen. Betrogen. Belogen. Von allen belogen. Die Entscheidung, niemandem mehr zu vertrauen und nichts mehr zu glauben. Und das kristallklare Wissen, für sich allein stark sein zu müssen. Sich aus eigener Kraft über die Dinge erheben zu müssen um zu überleben. Gut sein zu müssen. Besser als die anderen. „Meine mentale Überlegenheit schützt mich“, hatte er gesagt. Brustton der Überzeugung. 

Vier Sitzungen hatte es gedauert, um an den Punkt vorzudringen, an dem sie jetzt anstanden. Der Punkt, der schmerzte. Der so wehtat, dass Sherlock ihn nicht sehen wollte. Der ihm alle Kraft aus dem Leib sog, wenn er hinschaute.

„Erzählen Sie von ihm“, sagte Ella.

Die kurze Illusion, eine Familie zu sein. Mary und John und er und das Kind. Heimat. In seiner Hand zerbrochen wie ein Stück hauchdünnes Glas, das man versucht festzuhalten und es splittert und die Scherben durchstechen die Haut und dringen ins Fleisch ein, und es tut weh und blutet. Es verkrustet, entzündet, eitert und heilt nicht, weil noch immer winzige Scherben in der Hand stecken. 

„Ich mochte Mary“, sagte Sherlock leise.

Ella wartete. Sie gab ihm Raum, gab ihm Zeit zum Nachdenken, bei sich zu sein. Stille breitete sich aus im Therapieraum, verband sich mit dem Licht, das durch das grosse Fenster in den Raum flutete. Draussen war Sommer. 

„Sie haben sich mit John versöhnt, nach der grossen Krise“, sagte Ella. Sie sass ganz ruhig in ihrem Stuhl, entspannt, den Notizblock auf dem Schoss.

"Ja." Sherlock schloss die Augen. Er fühlte sich matt und müde. Sie hatten nicht wirklich miteinander geredet, er und John. Sie hatten die Situation nicht geklärt. Sie hatten sich beieinander entschuldigt, irgendwie. Hatten beschlossen, wieder Freunde zu sein. Euros hatte John involviert und sie waren zusammen durch die Hölle gegangen. Danach wieder Alltag. Er lebte den seinen an der Baker Street, John einen anderen anderswo. 

„Er war an Ihrer Seite, als das mit Ihrer Schwester geschah und die Erinnerung an Ihren Kindheitsfreund zurückkam.“

„Ja. Ja, er war an meiner Seite.“ Diese bodenlose Erschöpfung. Sie legte sich wie ein schweres Tuch um Sherlock. Er sass tief im bequemen Sessel versunken und für einen Augenblick fürchtete er, einzuschlafen, wenn er sich nicht konzentrierte. „Er war es, der Victors Knochen gefunden hat. Im Brunnen. Er ist Arzt. Er sah, dass es keine Hundeknochen waren.“

„Und er hat es Ihnen gesagt.“

„Ja. Er hat es mir sofort gesagt, als er es erkannte. Er selber steckte noch im Brunnen und war festgekettet.“

„Was geschah in diesem Augenblick mit Ihnen?“

Sherlock fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. Dieser Augenblick. Er wusste es nicht mehr. Er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, was er gefühlt hatte. Er erinnerte sich nur noch an die Angst. Diese grauenhafte Angst um John, die danach gekommen war, nachdem Euros auf ihn eingeredet hatte, nach dem Schock. Die Panik, dass er auch John verlieren könnte. Und die übermenschliche Anstrengung, nicht zu verzweifeln, nicht aufzugeben, sondern das Rätsel zu lösen. Klar zu bleiben. John zu retten. Alles zu tun, alles, um John zu retten. John, John, John. Er war immer John. Immer John.

„Ich bin sehr müde“, sagte Sherlock. Er hatte die Augen noch immer geschlossen.

„Sie sind emotional vollkommen erschöpft, Mister Holmes.“

„Ich weiss.“

„Reden Sie mit John.“

Sherlock schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Er hat genug um die Ohren mit der Praxis und dem Kind.“

„Sehen Sie sich noch?“

„Selten.“

„Warum?“

„Es ergibt sich nicht.“

„Er hilft Ihnen nicht mehr bei den Fällen?“

„Ich habe keine Fälle mehr angenommen, für die ich ihn brauchen würde. Nur kleine Sachen, die ich schnell und alleine lösen kann.“

„Warum?“

„Er hat eine Tochter, die ihren Vater braucht.“

Es war lange still, absolut still im Therapieraum. Nur das Geräusch von Ellas Stift auf dem Papier, auf dem sie Notizen machte.

Dann sagte Ella: „Sie nehmen sich die Zeit, zweimal in der Woche auf diese Insel zu fliegen um mit Ihrer Schwester zu musizieren. Mit einer Frau, die derart destruktiv in Ihr Leben eingegriffen hat.“

„Sie ist meine Schwester. Und sie braucht mich.“ Sherlock reagierte ungehalten.

Ella Thompson ging darauf nicht ein, liess die Aussage im Raum stehen. Unkommentiert. Sie schwieg einfach. Und Sherlock fügte an, schuldbewusst:

„Ich weiss. Ich sollte mich bei John melden.“

„Warum tun Sie es nicht?“

Sherlock schwieg. Da war diese bodenlose Müdigkeit. Die Zeit, die einfach zerrann zwischen den Terminen mit Euros. Er hatte keine Kraft, auf John zu zugehen.

„Was ist zwischen Ihnen und Ihrem Freund geschehen, Mister Holmes?“

„Ich weiss es nicht.“

Da war nur diese schmerzhafte Leere. Er hatte keinen Boden mehr unter den Füssen. Er lebte ein hohles Leben ohne sich daran zu beteiligen. Er nahm nicht einmal mehr Drogen. Er funktionierte wie ein Roboter. Er funktionierte, aber irgendetwas lief schief. Er wusste nicht was und warum. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob er John verloren hatte oder nicht.


	2. Scherben

Sherlock stand am Fenster. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, spielte auswendig. Er liebte das Largo aus Bachs Konzert für zwei Violinen in d-moll. Dieses luzide, stabile Largo, das sich so viel Zeit liess, sich so sanft und ungehindert entwickelte. Seine Violine sprach in der weichen Agogik der mittleren Lage wundervoll an. Sherlock liebte auch das sprühende, jagende, atemlose Vivace und vor allem den dritten Satz, das Allegro, das im Untergrund ruhelos brodelte, ein pulsierender Vulkan. Aber das Largo war etwas Besonderes. Sherlock wusste, dass es ein gefährlicher Satz war. Er war voller Sehnsucht und Liebkosung und beides liess sich nicht verbergen, wenn man diese Noten spielte. Sie taten es manchmal, Euros und er. Selten, aber manchmal taten sie es. Die beiden Stimmen wanden sich umeinander, ineinander, kontrapunkteten, provozierten, fragten, antworteten und umschmiegten sich. Es war Freude und ein tiefer, versöhnlicher Friede in diesem genialen Satz des Meisters.

Sherlock horchte dem warmen Klang seines Instrumentes nach. Er ergänzte die zweite Stimme in Gedanken. Er vermisste sie, sehnte sich nach ihr, nach ihrer physischen Gegenwart, dem sonoren Klang von Euros‘ Geige. Es lag ein ungeahnter Zauber darin, wenn ihre Instrumente sich begegneten, ihre Klänge sich fanden, begleiteten und trugen. Er war süchtig danach. Nach dieser intimen, wortlosen Kommunikation. Sie waren sich so ähnlich, seine Schwester und er, so eng verwandt und vertraut. Dennoch wich er Euros aus, wenn sie das Largo spielten. Er schloss dann die Augen, so wie jetzt. Das Largo gehörte ihm. Euros akzeptierte es. Er dachte an John bei diesem Satz. Tiefer Traum von Ruhe. Von Geborgenheit. Von Sicherheit. Von Vertrauen und Hingabe. Er dachte an John, wenn die Stimmen sich berührten und umspielten, ineinander griffen, zusammenschmolzen. Dann krampfte sich sein Herz zusammen, Schmerz und Sehnsucht flossen in das Instrument und in den Bogen und von da in den Klang und Euros hörte es. Sie las seine Gedanken. Dessen war er sich sicher. Aber sie sprach nicht und fragte nicht. Sie lieh ihm die zweite Stimme und war selber verstummt.

Sherlock hörte unten die Haustür gehen, als er gerade die steigenden Legato-Motive spielte, die von der anderen Stimme aufgenommen, verstärkt und bestätigt werden. Wiegendes Wechselspiel. Schritte im Treppenhaus. Eine Schwingung, weit mehr als ein auditiver Fakt. Eine Welle, eine Erschütterung, die sein Körper mit allen Sinnen aufnahm, tausendfach wahrgenommen und memoriert hatte bis tief ins Unterbewusstsein. Es waren Johns Schritte. John zögerte, Sherlock konnte es hören, er zögerte, bevor er anklopfte.

„Komm rein“, rief Sherlock ohne sein Spiel zu unterbrechen. Er öffnete nicht einmal die Augen.

John betrat das Wohnzimmer und blieb unschlüssig stehen, Sherlock hörte, spürte es. Doch er spielte weiter, ein paar Takte noch, spielte dieses warme, fragende Motiv, zweimal, dreimal. Es blieb ohne hörbare Resonanz. Sherlock setzte das Instrument ab und drehte sich um.

„Ich hole Rosie bei Mrs. Hudson ab und dachte, ich schaue bei dieser Gelegenheit mal vorbei“, sagte John. „Die Tagesmutter ist krank und Mrs. Hudson ist spontan für sie eingesprungen.“

So viel Erklärung und Rechtfertigung. John hatte einen Schlüssel zur Wohnung. Für Sherlock war es noch immer ihre gemeinsame Wohnung. Und es würde immer ihre gemeinsame Wohnung bleiben, auch wenn John nicht mehr hier wohnte.

John sah abgekämpft aus. Er machte eine unbeholfene Handbewegung zur Violine. „Schönes Stück. Was ist es?“

„Bach. Doppelkonzert.“

John nickte. „Wie geht es dir?“

„Gut“, log Sherlock und wies auf die beiden Stühle beim Kamin. „Setz dich.“ Er legte die Violine in den Geigenkasten, entspannte den Bogen.

„Mrs. Hudson sagt, du spielst sehr viel Geige. Fast Tag und Nacht“, sagte John ohne auf die Aufforderung, sich zu setzen, einzugehen.

„Ich übe die Stücke, die ich mit Euros zusammen spiele. Das ist ziemlich aufwändig. Euros ist schnell. Ich bringe ihr die Noten, und ein paar Tage später kann sie alles auswendig. Tee?“

„Ich will Mrs. Hudson nicht warten lassen. Ich habe ihr versprochen, dass ich das Kind pünktlich abhole.“ John schaute auf die Uhr. „Ich habe nur ein paar Minuten.“

„Dann hole das Kind bei ihr ab und bringe es hierher.“

„Das ist keine gute Idee. Rosie ist müde um diese Zeit, hat wahrscheinlich schon geschlafen und ich muss sie aus dem Schlaf nehmen. Sie ist dann schwierig und reagiert ängstlich auf fremde Menschen.“

Fremde Menschen. Ein Klumpen zog sich zusammen in Sherlocks Brust. „Wie geht es DIR?“ fragte er. Er wusste nicht, was er sonst hätte sagen oder fragen können. 

„Ich kann mich arrangieren. Ich habe eine Tagesmutter für Rosie, bei der ich sie auch mal über Nacht lassen kann. Das ist eine grosse Erleichterung.“

Sherlock nickte unsicher. John stand da, stand vor ihm, und er wusste nicht, was er mit ihm reden solle. All diese Dinge mit Kindern waren ihm so fremd. Er selber stand noch immer am Fenster.

„Vielleicht sollten Rosie und ich uns besser kennenlernen“, versuchte Sherlock. 

„Warum?“

Sherlock schaute überrascht in das ernste, müde Gesicht des Freundes. Die Frage schockierte ihn.

„Ich bin ihr Taufpate“, sagte er scheu.

John Muskeltonus veränderte sich, Sherlock sah es. Johns Körper versteifte sich. Die schönen, weit geschwungenen Lippen spannten sich zu einem schmalen Strich. Die Hände zogen sich kurz zu Fäusten zusammen und entspannten sich dann wieder. John wich Sherlocks Blick aus, bevor er sagte:

„Hätte Mrs. Hudson dich damals nicht aus der Wohnung gezerrt und in die Kirche geschleppt, wärst du nicht zur Taufe gekommen. Du hattest sie vergessen.“ 

Unerwartete Bitterkeit. Der Raum zwischen ihnen füllte sich mit Kühle. Sherlock schluckte leer.

„Ich war mitten in einem Fall.“

„Ich weiss. Es war unübersehbar. Du hast während der ganzen Taufe auf deinem Mobiltelefon herumgetippt.“

„Der Fall war in einer kritischen Phase.“ Sherlock hörte sich die Worte sagen und schämte sich dafür, auch wenn es die Wahrheit war. 

„Schon gut. Du hast deine Prioritäten jedenfalls klar deklariert.“ Johns graue Augen eine Spiegelschicht, hinter der eine sturmgepeitschte See wogte. „Du hast nicht einmal ihren Namen gewusst. Du hast auf meine SMS nicht geantwortet. Du hast sie nicht einmal gelesen. Es hat dich nicht interessiert.“

In Sherlocks Brust ein massiver Klumpen. „Es tut mir leid. Ich war ein Arschloch.“ Seine Stimme bröckelte.

Sie sahen sich an. Bleierne Stille. Graue Mauer.

„Okay.“ John senkte den Blick. Langes Schweigen. Dann sagte er, leise: „Ich bin nicht hierhergekommen um dir Vorwürfe zu machen, Sherlock. Ich wollte das nicht mehr aufwärmen. Ich wollte es eigentlich vergessen. Oder wenigstens verzeihen. Es ist nur – ich arbeite mit Ella gerade an diesen Dingen und ...“ John stockte. „Sorry. Ich habe einen wirklich schwierigen Arbeitstag hinter mir.“

Sherlock nickte, verwirrt. 

„Ich hole jetzt besser Rosie ab.“

„Warte.“

John, der sich bereits zur Tür gewandt hatte, blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Sherlock um. 

Zögern. Sherlock versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren, jetzt nichts Falsches zu sagen. Das zu kommunizieren, was er wirklich meinte. Keine Ausweichmanöver.

„Hast du irgendwann etwas Zeit?“ fragte er zaghaft. „Für uns. Für ein Abendessen. Oder für einen Tee?“

Sie schauten sich an. Sherlock fühlte sich innerlich zittern. Sein Herz pochte spürbar. Eine solche Überwindung. Eine solche Anstrengung um jenen Mann um etwas Zeit zu bitten, mit dem so viel geteilt hatte. Stunden, Monate, Jahre. Tag und Nacht.

„Ja“, antwortete John mild. „Ich muss es einfach planen können.“

„Morgen Abend?“ 

„Für den Abend ist es zu kurzfristig. Ich brauche jemanden für Rosie. Am Nachmittag könnte ich es eventuell einrichten. Wir könnten in den Park.“

Neutraler Boden also. Regent’s Park. Sie kannten ihn beide gut, waren dort oft spazieren gegangen, früher. Schnell zum Auslüften, abends. Oder bei komplexen Fällen, um Sauerstoff zu tanken und gemeinsam Fakten zusammenzutragen, Vermutungen und Verdächtigungen zu teilen und zu hinterfragen, nachzudenken, zu argumentieren, abzuwägen, zu deduzieren. Oder in Tagen ohne Fall. Der Langeweile ausweichend, schweigend nebeneinander, jeder in eigenen Gedanken.

„Einverstanden“, sagte Sherlock. „Wann?“

„Ich versuche, um drei beim Ententeich zu sein.“

„Okay.“

„Ich muss dich allerdings erreichen können, falls ein Notfall dazwischenkommt oder es sonst irgendwie nicht klappt. Du solltest die Nachrichten auf dem Mobile also lesen, auch wenn sie von mir sind und mit ‚hi‘ anfangen.“

Feiner Glasdolch. Unvergessene Kränkung. Eine weitere. All diese kleinen Giftpfeile. Demütigungen, die er John angetan hatte. Dornen im Fleisch. John addierte sie zum Unsäglichen dazu, legte sie zu den Katastrophen, den unheilbaren. Berg an Enttäuschung und Trauer. Sherlock schluckte mühsam, bevor er sagte:

„Ich lese deine SMS. Ich verspreche es.“

„Du brauchst es nicht versprechen. Es reicht, wenn du es tust.“ Der Missmut unüberhörbar.

Hauchdünne Scherbe. Sherlock griff nach der Lehne des Stuhls neben sich und hielt sich fest. Der Boden unter seinen Füssen driftete. Er erschauderte. Und John sagte, unglücklich:

„Entschuldige. Heute ist definitiv kein guter Tag. Ich hätte nicht kommen sollen. Es tut mir leid.“

„Es ist gut, dass du gekommen bist“, sagte Sherlock leise. „Ich bin dankbar dafür.“ Der Klumpen in seiner Brust war so dicht, dass er kaum mehr atmen konnte.

„Wir sehen uns dann morgen.“

„Ja, wir sehen uns morgen."

Sie standen noch immer in unnahbarer Distanz zueinander. Johns graue Augen intensiv. So vertraut. Und so fremd. So viel Unsicherheit. So viel Zweifel. Da war nur ein kurzer Moment. Ein Erkennen. Ein Aufschimmern. Eine Erinnerung. Uraltes, tiefes Gefühl. Eine Welle der Wärme und des Schmerzes, die Sherlock erreichte und überspülte, die ihn wundkratzte und gleichzeitig mit Balsam flutete, beides. Die ihm alle Kraft nahm und Feuchte in die Augen trieb.

John atmete schwer ein, zögerte. Ein paar Sekunden der Unentschlossenheit. Dann wandte er den Blick ab, drehte sich um und ging.

 

*

 

Der breite, altertümliche Korridor im Barts roch nach Desinfektionsmittel. Der Linoleumboden gab leicht nach unter seinen Füssen, schien sich zu bewegen. Sherlock fühlte sich schwindlig. Er hätte nicht hierher kommen sollen. Er hätte ablehnen sollen, hätte Lestrades Bitte ausschlagen sollen. Jetzt eine Leiche begutachten. Bei Molly und ohne John. Mollys abweisendes, verschlossenes Gesicht. Er hätte John gebraucht. John hätte alles verändert, hätte ihm Kraft gegeben, hätte ihn mitgezogen, ganz selbstverständlich. Sie hätten sich die Leiche zusammen angesehen und den Fall zusammen gelöst.

Der lange Gang und der Geruch machten Sherlock zu schaffen. War das möglich? War er so schwach? So wackelig auf den Beinen? Und diese Kopfschmerzen. Sherlock hielt auf das Fenster zu, blieb dort stehen. Hier irgendwo war er mit Mycroft gestanden, damals, nachdem man ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass Irene tot war. _Alle Herzen sind gebrochen. Alle Leben enden._ Mycrofts zynische Weisheit. Mycrofts eiskalte, vernichtende Lügengebilde. Die Dämonen am Wegrand. Sherlock stützte sich mit den Händen auf den Fenstersims und schaute hinunter in den Innenhof. Die Schwäche in ihm machte ihm Sorgen. Wie eine Lähmung des ganzen Systems. Die Müdigkeit und Antriebslosigkeit beängstigend. Dieses tiefe Bedürfnis, sich zu verkriechen. Sie einzuschliessen und nur noch Geige zu spielen, alles andere wegzuputzen. Aufräumen. Das Leben leerfegen und neu aufsetzen. Das Feld pflügen und neu ansäen. Ganz neu anfangen. Jetzt, wo sowieso alles anders war. Sogar seine Vergangenheit. Jetzt, wo sowieso der Boden unter seinen Füssen rutschte und die vertrauten Dinge wegpurzelten. Jetzt, wo selbst seine Erinnerung sich als Trug erwies, er sich nicht einmal mehr auf sein eigenes Gedächtnis verlassen konnte. Was blieb denn noch? John?

Sherlock schloss die Augen. Selbst wenn er alles wegputzen würde in seinem Leben, so wäre John noch immer da, das fühlte er deutlich. John liess sich nicht wegräumen. Er war in jeder Pore seines Körpers, in jedem Erdkrümel seines Feldes. John war in besorgniserregendem Mass in ihn verwoben. Er liess sich nicht herausoperieren. Nicht ohne Eingriff, an dem er verbluten würde.

Unten im Innenhof startete eine der Ambulanzen. Sherlock öffnete die Augen und schaute dem Fahrzeug nach, das den Hof eilig durch das Tor verliess und vorne an der Strasse Lichter und Sirene einschaltete.

Alle Herzen sind gebrochen. Wie wahr. Und wie völlig anders, als Mycroft und er es damals gedacht hatten. Irene war Vergangenheit, auch wenn sie sich wieder gemeldet hatte. Einer der Dämonen am Wegrand, die er zurückgelassen hatte. An denen er längst vorbeigegangen war. Nichts weiter als eine irrlichtende Erinnerung.

Und Molly. Molly war kein Dämon aus der Vergangenheit. Molly war Fleisch und Blut, war Gegenwart, unverzichtbarer Teil seiner Arbeit. Er hatte Angst, Molly zu begegnen. Er war nicht mehr hier gewesen in der Pathologie seit den Ereignissen in Sherrinford. Nicht allein, nur zusammen mit John. Es war John gewesen, der darauf bestanden hatte, dass sie mit Molly redeten.

„Du kannst das nicht so stehen lassen, Sherlock“, hatte er gesagt. „Sie hat es verdient, dass du dich erklärst, dass du ihr sagst, weshalb das geschehen ist.“

John hatte ihn gedrängt und er hatte versucht, Molly anzurufen. Aber sie hatte seine Anrufe nicht entgegengenommen. John hatte es schliesslich für ihn getan. Sie hatten zusammen mit Molly geredet. Es war John gewesen, der ihr alles erklärt hatte, all die Hintergründe und die Tatsache, dass ihr Leben auf dem Spiel gestanden und er, Sherlock, sie gerettet habe. Sie hatte es mit versteinertem Gesicht entgegengenommen, auch seine Entschuldigung.

„Gut“, hatte sie gesagt, eisig. „Lasst es uns als erledigt betrachten.“

Aber es war nicht erledigt. Sherlock zögerte noch immer, in die Pathologie zu gehen. Molly redete mit Sicherheit mit John über ihn und über das, was geschehen war. Molly war oft bei John, war die Taufpatin von Rosie und kümmerte sich um das Kind. Er selber hatte Molly nicht mehr gesehen seit diesem schwierigen Gespräch. Er war ihr ausgewichen. Er hatte Johns Rat nicht befolgt, sich nochmals persönlich mit ihr auszusprechen. Er hatte viele Ratschläge nicht befolgt. Auch nicht den von Ella, nochmals in Ruhe nach Musgrave zu gehen um sich mit all den Erinnerungen zu versöhnen.

Unten im Innenhof des Barts eilte ein Rettungsteam über den Hof zu einer der Ambulanzen. Im nächsten Augenblick fuhr der Wagen los. Lichter und Sirene. Sherlock atmete tief ein und aus. Er musste irgendwann, irgendwann eine Entscheidung treffen. Entweder er ging weiter in die Pathologie zu Molly und schaute sich das Mordopfer an, wie er es Lestrade versprochen hatte. Oder er drehte um und ging heim. Aber unschlüssig hier zu stehen, am Fenster auf dem Korridor, das war unsinnig.

John. In ein paar Stunden traf er ihn im Regent’s Park. Das war eigenartig. Sich so zu treffen als sei man sich fremd. Wie ein scheues, erstes Date. Versuch einer Annäherung. Seltsam. Er war nie einem Menschen näher gewesen als John. Alles an John war ihm vertraut. Vertraut gewesen. Sie hatten Dinge geteilt, die er nie zuvor mit einem Menschen geteilt hatte. John war Familie. War näher als Familie. Aber jetzt war er wie ein Bruder, mit dem man aufgewachsen ist, das Zimmer und das Leben geteilt hat, und dann wird man erwachsen und die Wege trennen sich. Der andere hat andere Sorgen, andere Probleme, andere Erfahrungen, die man nicht mehr teilt. Man verliert sich, irgendwie. Und mit der Distanz wächst das Nicht-Gemeinsame. Und aus dem Graben, der sich auftut, quellen plötzlich all die Kränkungen auf. Erinnerungen, die jetzt anstelle des gemeinsamen Alltags treten und Raum finden. Der vertraute Umgang miteinander, die zahllosen Blicke, Gesten und Worte, die tausend kleinen Liebesbezeugungen. All das ersetzt durch kühle Distanz, in der Verletzungen schmerzen und keine Linderung mehr finden. Tiefe Wunden, denen die heilende Wärme der Gegenwart fehlt. Der liebenden Gegenwart. So wie er sie jetzt mit Euros teilte. Und John? Hatte er John gegen Euros getauscht?

Das Mobiltelefon vibrierte in Sherlocks Tasche. Sherlock warf einen Blick auf das Display. Lestrade. Lestrade, der mit Sicherheit wissen wollte, was er von der Leiche hielt, ob er Dinge entdeckt, erste Schlüsse gezogen habe. Sherlock nahm den Anruf nicht an, liess das Mobiltelefon wieder zurück in die Sakko-Tasche gleiten. Er stiess sich ab vom Fenstersims, streckte sich, atmete ein paarmal tief durch. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg in die Pathologie.


	3. Prioritäten

Ein Kaleidoskop von Emotionen huschte über Mollys Gesicht. Dann versteinerte es.

„Was willst du?“ fragte sie knapp.

Sherlock schaute von ihr weg, schaute zu dem jungen Pathologen, der mit Molly zusammen gerade eine Leber sezierte und der ihn jetzt anstarrte. Dann suchte er nach Mollys dunklen Augen, die funkelten wie zwei blankpolierte Knöpfe.

„Die Leiche aus der Ropemaker Street. Lestrade hat mich gebeten, sie mir anzuschauen.“

Molly nickte, legte das Sezierbesteck weg, zog ihre Latexhandschuhe aus und warf sie in den Kübel neben dem Seziertisch. „Komm mit.“

Sie ging voraus, hinüber in den Leichenraum.

„Warum bist du allein hier? Wo ist John?“ fragte sie, während sie eines der Kühlfächer aufzog und das Etikett am Zeh der Leiche anschaute.

„In seiner Praxis, nehme ich an.“

„Du weisst, dass es ihm nicht gut geht, oder?“ Molly zog die Bahre hinaus in den Raum.

„Er sagt, er kommt zurecht.“

„Er kommt zurecht? Das bedeutet für dich, es geht ihm gut? Und du hast ihm sicher gesagt, es gehe dir ausgezeichnet, oder?“

„Es geht mir gut.“

„Ja, sicher. Es geht euch beiden bestens. Habt ihr euch eigentlich irgendwann einmal NICHT angelogen?“ Mollys Stimme liess keine Zweifel daran offen, dass sie sich ärgerte. Sie deckte die Leiche mit einem wütenden Ruck ab.

„John hat mich nie angelogen“, sagte Sherlock leise, während er aus der Box, die Molly ihm hinhielt, zwei Latexhandschuhe nahm und sie sich überzog.

„Aber du ihn. So wie du alle ständig anlügst. Inklusive dich selber.“

„Hör auf, Molly.“ Sherlock erschrak, wie gequält seine eigene Stimme klang. Mollys Vorwürfe schmerzten. Er hatte John nicht angelogen. Er hatte ihm nur nicht alle Information gegeben. Es war ihm nie bewusst gewesen, dass vollständige Information eine Anforderung an Beziehung war. Er hatte das nie wirklich verstanden und verstand es noch immer nicht. Niemand gab vollständige Information. Auch Mary hatte John die Wahrheit verschwiegen und ihn trotzdem geliebt, ihn sogar geheiratet und sein Kind geboren – das Musterbeispiel an Beziehung. Warum war es so wichtig, das offen zu legen, von dem man glaubte, es sei die Wahrheit ?

„Es gibt keine Wahrheit“, sagte er, während er den Kopf des Opfers untersuchte. „Wahrheit ist immer nur eine subjektive Variante der Wahrnehmung, ein winziger Ausschnitt aus einer Komplexität, die nur unabhängig vom Blickwinkel beurteilt werden könnte. Jeder beliebige Blickwinkel ist genauso wahr und genauso falsch wie jeder andere.“

„Du kapierst es noch immer nicht, oder?“

„Nein.“ Sherlock hörte nicht mehr zu, war abgelenkt vom Zustand der Kopfwunde. Sie war schrecklich. Der Kopf des jungen Mannes war beim Aufprall geborsten. Er war auf der einen Seite vollständig eingedrückt, der Schädelknochen mehrfach frakturiert. Sherlock zeigte in die Wunde.

„Da sind Lacksplitter“, sagte er.

„Sie stammen vom Auto, das der Mann bei seinem Fall gestreift hat. Er schlug mit dem Kopf auf dem Kotflügel auf.“

„Der Sturz ist die Todesursache, nehme ich an.“

„Letztlich ja. Aber das Opfer hatte jede Menge Alkohol im Blut. Wir untersuchen gerade seine Leber.“

„Er sieht nicht aus wie ein Alkoholiker.“

„Nein. Die Leber sieht auch nicht so aus, als habe er gewohnheitsmässig getrunken.“

„Wieviel Promille?“

„1,8. Also kurz vor dem Betäubungsstadium.“

Sherlock hob die linke Hand des Toten, die noch einigermassen ganz war, und begutachtete sie. Gepflegte Fingernägel. Professionelle Maniküre. Das stimmte mit dem überein, was Lestrade gesagt hatte. Der Mann war perfekt und businessmässig gekleidet, in Anzug und Krawatte, vom Hochhaus gesprungen. Oder gefallen. Oder gestossen worden. Seine Freundin behauptete, er sei gestossen worden. Nie, niemals sei ihr Freund selber gesprungen. Sein Kollege stritt ab, mit ihm auf dem Dach gewesen zu sein, obschon die Freundin darauf beharrte, dass die beiden sich gemeinsam von der Party entfernt hätten und zusammen weggegangen seien. Laut ihrer Aussage hatte das Opfer – es handelte sich um den Geschäftsmann Graham Grainsburgh – zu ihr gesagt, er gehe mit Sam ein paar Minuten an die frische Luft, müsse mit ihm noch etwas besprechen. Sam war danach wieder an der Party gesehen worden, Graham nicht mehr. Erst Dreiviertelstunden später hatte die Nachricht von Grahams tödlichem Sturz die Partygesellschaft erreicht.

Langweiliger Fall. Standardvertuschungsmanöver. Warum versuchte die Freundin von Grainsburgh so hartnäckig, dessen Freund und Kollegen Sam zu beschuldigen? Sie musste ein Motiv haben. Und sie steckte mit drin. Sie war die zielführende Spur. Nicht Sam.

"Irgendwelche anderen Substanzen?" fragte Sherlock. "Ungewöhnlicher Mageninhalt?"

"Bisher nicht", antwortete Molly, "aber wir sind noch dran. Der vollständige Bericht geht im Laufe des Nachmittags an Greg. Du kannst ihn dort einsehen."

"Kampfspuren?" fragte Sherlock ohne auf die abweisende Bemerkung einzugehen.

Molly hob den Arm des Opfers, der ziemlich malträtiert war, drehte ihn leicht nach aussen und wies auf einen noch intakten Teil des Oberarms.

"Hier gibt es Druckspuren. Die Hämatome könnten von einer Hand stammen. Aber die Beschädigung ist zu gross um es genau feststellen oder gar belegen zu können."

Sherlock nahm seine Lupe aus dem Set, das er immer auf sich trug, und betrachtete die Spuren am Oberarm.

"Die Hämatome haben noch deutlich ins Gewebe geblutet, wurden also vor Eintritt des Todes zugefügt", sagte er.

"Eine halbe Stunde vorher, ungefähr", sagte Molly. "Aber er könnte sich auch irgendwo angestossen haben."

"Okay. Ich habe genug gesehen. Danke. Du kannst die Leiche wieder wegräumen." Sherlock verstaute seine Lupe, Molly legte den Arm des Toten zurück auf die Bahre.

Hatte er wirklich genug gesehen? Sherlock war sich nicht sicher. Er wusste nicht, wonach er suchte. Er konnte mit der Leiche nichts anfangen. Er konnte die erhobenen Daten nicht ordnen. Ihm fehlte die mentale Trennschärfe. Er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen. Und seine Gedanken waren anderswo. Zerstreut. Zersetzt von emotionalen Störfeldern, die aus dem Untergrund in sein Gehirn hineinblinkten und es durchflackerten, die es ihm unmöglich machten, sich zu fokussieren. Er hätte John gebraucht. Jetzt. Hier. Johns professionelle Analyse der Leiche, seine Bemerkungen, die irrelevant und seine Vermutungen, die falsch waren, die ihn aber auf die richtige Spur brachten. Die ihm halfen, Dinge auszuschliessen, Tatbestände einzukreisen und sie zu zentrieren. Die ihm halfen, richtige Schlüsse zu ziehen. John fehlte.

"Alles okay mit dir, Sherlock?" Mollys Stimme klang sorgenvoll. Sie hatte unterdessen die Bahre in die Box zurückgeschoben und sie wieder verschlossen. 

"Ja. Ja, alles okay." Sherlock ertappte sich, dass er dastand und ins Leere starrte. Er zog die Latexhandschuhe aus und warf sie in den dafür vorgesehenen Kübel.

"John ist verzweifelt", sagte Molly unerwartet.

"Ich treffe ihn heute Nachmittag", antwortete Sherlock. Er verliess den Leichenraum zügig und beschloss, Mollys 'er liebt dich, Sherlock' nicht mehr gehört zu haben. 

 

Aber er hatte es gehört. Und es ärgerte ihn. Es ärgerte ihn masslos, dass alle, aber auch wirklich alle, sich in das einmischten, was zwischen ihm und John geschah. Es ging niemanden etwas an. Es ärgerte ihn, dass die Menschen glaubten, ihm sagen zu müssen, dass John ihn liebte. Natürlich liebte John ihn. Es hatte genügend Momente in ihrer Freundschaft gegeben, in denen das mehr als klargeworden war. Und es war gegenseitig. Natürlich. Wie sonst hätten sie so viel ertragen können, voneinander und miteinander. Warum glaubten die Menschen, John und er wüssten das nicht? Sie waren weder naiv noch dumm. Sie wussten beide, dass sie sich liebten. Das war nicht das Problem. DAS war wirklich nicht das Problem. Das Problem war, dass sie damit nicht umgehen konnten.

Sherlock stieg ins Taxi und gab dem Fahrer die Adresse an der Baker Street. Er hatte eigentlich zum Yard fahren wollen, aber er wusste nicht mehr, was er dort hätte tun sollen. Er wollte den Fall nicht. Er wollte nicht wissen, ob Graham Grainsburgh vom Dach des Hochhauses gestossen worden, gefallen oder gesprungen war. Er wollte allein sein. Allein mit seinen Gedanken an John. Allein mit seinen Gefühlen, die weich und wund waren. Allein mit seiner Müdigkeit.

Es gab ein Delta. Es gab einen Graben zwischen dem, was John und er voneinander brauchten und dem, was sie lebten. Der Graben war schmerzhaft. Aber das, was sie sich aus diesem Schmerz heraus antaten, war grausam. Straften sie einander dafür, dass sie sich nicht geben konnten, was sie brauchten? Waren es Versuche, voneinander loszukommen? Gab es mehr als die beiden möglichen Lösungen, die er, Sherlock, sah? Entweder sie überwanden diesen Graben oder sie lösten das Band, das sie darüber hinweg verband und so qualvoll an ihnen zerrte. Die dritte Lösung - mit dem Schmerz leben zu lernen – schloss Sherlock für sich aus. Er würde zugrunde gehen, schlussendlich dann doch loslassen müssen und verenden. Dann das Band lieber gleich durchschneiden und John befreien. Wenn dieser nicht bereits dabei war, sich selber loszuketten.

Was für ein bitteres Vokabular im Zusammenhang mit Liebe. Ketten. Schmerz. Qual. Tod. Er hatte es geahnt.

Sherlock bezahlte den Taxifahrer, stieg aus. Er schloss die Tür zu 221B auf und ging nachdenklich die Treppe hoch. Doch dann blieb er überrascht stehen und schnupperte. Eine Spur Herbe hatte ihn aus den Gedanken gerissen. Ein Hauch, ein paar fremde Moleküle im gewohnten Mief aus altem Holz, Staub und dem Mittel, mit dem Mrs. Hudson die Treppe reinigte. Moleküle, die Sherlock umgehend zuordnete und die ihn missmutig schnauben liessen. Mycroft. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt zu seinem Glück.

 

Mycroft sass in Johns Sessel, die Beine übereinandergeschlagen, die Fingerspitzen gegeneinander gelegt, den Blick beides, erwartungs- und sorgenvoll. Sherlock ging an ihm vorbei, grusslos und achtlos, ging zum Fenster und riss es auf. Stickige Sommerluft und Strassenlärm quollen ins Wohnzimmer. Er ertrug Mycrofts Geruch nicht. Diese dezent herbe Arroganz seines sündhaft teuren Rasierwassers. Mycroft zog die Augenbraue hoch. 

„Ich will nicht, dass du dich in John’s Sessel setzt", fuhr Sherlock seinen Bruder an. Er ärgerte sich. Sowohl über die Tatsache, dass Mycroft unangemeldet in seiner Wohnung auf ihn wartete, noch viel mehr aber darüber, dass Mycroft auf dem Stuhl sass, den er nach der Explosion der Granate für John hatte restaurieren lassen. Es war Johns Platz.

„Sei nicht kindisch, Sherlock. Stuhl ist Stuhl.“

„Das ist Johns Sessel.“

Mycroft seufzte. „Kann ich trotzdem sitzen bleiben?“ fragte er spöttisch. „Oder muss ich jetzt nochmals aufstehen und den Sessel freigeben obschon es weit und breit keinen John gibt, der ihn beanspruchen könnte?“

Sherlock knurrte. Es war kindisch, er wusste es selber. Stuhl war Stuhl. Und selbst wenn es Johns Stuhl war: er stand zur Verfügung. Mycroft hatte recht: es gab in dieser Wohnung keinen John mehr, der den Sessel beansprucht hätte. Dennoch erzürnte es ihn in geradezu beängstigendem Ausmass, dass Mycroft dasass. Und wie er dasass. So selbstverständlich und selbstgefällig als gehöre der Platz jetzt ihm.

Sherlock spürte sich innerlich beben. Er stand beim Tisch am Fenster und starrte auf Mycroft in Johns Sessel. Und er starrte gleichzeitig hilflos und verwundert auf seine eigene, ungestüme Wut, die in ihm brodelte. Haarfeine Stromstösse, die das Netz seiner Nerven durchzuckten und Impulse anstiessen. Heftiger Fluchtimpuls. Befreiungsimpuls. Die leere Kaffeetasse auf dem Arbeitstisch in Mycrofts Gesicht schmettern. Sherlocks Hand brannte. Doch bevor er nach der Tasse greifen konnte, flackerte der Raum vor seinen Augen. Ihm schwindelte. Er griff erschrocken nach der Stuhllehne neben sich, krallte sich daran fest, stiess keuchend die Luft aus den Lungen. Er fühlte sein Herz jagen. Viel zu schnell. Sein Atem ging, als habe er einen Spurt hinter sich. Er krampfte seine Finger um das lackierte Holz, der Panik nahe, fühlte die Schwäche in seinem Körper und die zittrige, unkontrollierte Kraft in seinen Händen.

Mycrofts kritischer Blick, die aufmerksamen Augen, die auf ihm ruhten und ihn beobachteten.

„Du drehst im Roten, Bruderherz“, sagte er, und die Sorge war unüberhörbar in seiner Stimme. „Mir gefällt das gar nicht. Bist du noch in Therapie?“

„Das geht dich nichts an. Was willst du von mir?“

Mycrofts Blick. Noch immer prüfend. Deduzierend. Dann sagte er, seltsam unsicher:

„Ich habe einen Fall für dich.“

„Ich will keinen Fall“, antwortete Sherlock unwirsch.

„Jetzt, da ich deinen Zustand sehe, denke ich auch, dass das keine gute Idee ist.“

Es klopfte an der Wohnzimmertür. Mrs. Hudson stand im Türrahmen, ein Tablett mit Tee und Keksen in den Händen. Eine Welle wilder Rage durchpulste Sherlock.

"Lassen Sie uns allein!" fuhr er sie an, nur mühsam beherrscht. Alles in ihm schlotterte. 

"Ich bringe Ihrem Bruder Tee, Sherlock. Er wartet schon lange auf Sie."

"Er will keinen Tee."

"Doch. Ich habe ihn gefragt. Möchten Sie auch einen? Sie sollten wenigstens etwas trinken, Sherlock, wenn Sie schon nichts essen. Das …"

"Mrs. Hudson. Lassen Sie uns allein. Gehen Sie!"

"Aber …"

"Raus! Sofort!"

Für ein paar Augenblicke gefror der Raum. Mrs. Hudson stand erstarrt in der Tür. Sherlock klammerte sich an den Stuhl beim Fenster und rang nach Atem.

Mycroft blickte von einem zum anderen. „Danke, Mrs. Hudson", sagte er dann ruhig. "Stellen Sie den Tee hierhin und lassen Sie uns danach allein.“ Mycroft wies auf den Beistelltisch neben Johns Sessel.

Mrs. Hudson stellte das Tablett auf das Tischchen. Sherlock krallte sich an den Stuhl und schloss die Augen, als sie begann, Tee in die Tasse zu giessen.

"Ich mache das selber. Lassen Sie uns jetzt allein", hörte er Mycroft sagen, streng, befehlsgewohnt.

"Ich will doch nur …"

"Mrs. Hudson!"

"Okay, wie Sie meinen …" Die Teekanne, die unsanft abgestellt wird, das kurze Klirren des Porzellandeckels, der auf den Kannenrand holpert. Mrs. Hudsons unzufriedenes Gemurmel im Treppenhaus. Die Tür, die im unteren Stockwerk ins Schloss gezogen wird. 

Sherlock versuchte ruhig zu atmen, versuchte, sich zu fangen. Er ertrug Mrs. Hudson nicht mehr. Er hatte sie angeschrien, vor ein paar Tagen, als sie ihm Apfelkuchen hatte bringen wollen. Er war ausgerastet über die Störung mitten in der Brahms Violinsonate. Er hatte getobt und sie hatte die Wohnzimmertür hinter sich zugeknallt, so heftig, dass von der Erschütterung ein paar Bücher aus dem Bücherregal gefallen waren. Danach hatte er gezittert, hatte nicht mehr spielen können. Die Nerven blank und nahe am Zusammenbruch. Seither schloss er die Türe manchmal ab. Manchmal floh er ins Schlafzimmer und verriegelte die Tür, wenn er sie kommen hörte.

Das reibende Geräusch des Löffels, mit dem Mycroft den Zucker in seinen Tee einrührt.

„Worum geht es bei dem Fall?“ fragte Sherlock, mehr um sich und seinen Bruder abzulenken als weil es ihn interessiert hätte.

„Arbeitest du noch mit John zusammen?“

„Was hat das damit zu tun?“

„Er könnte nützlich sein. Als Soldat und als Arzt. In einer privaten Einrichtung für traumatisierte Armeeangehörige ist ein Mann spurlos verschwunden. Ein Patient, Angehöriger der Royal Air Force. Da es sich um den Sohn des Brigadiers handelt, hat mich dieser um Hilfe gebeten. Sein Sohn war seit sechzehn Monaten in der Einrichtung, stationär, mit schweren psychischen Spätfolgen aus einem Einsatz in Syrien.“

„Was heisst spurlos verschwunden?“

„Genau das. Er ging nach dem Mittagessen ins Zimmer und wurde nicht mehr gesehen. Es gibt keine Spuren.“

„Es immer Spuren“, entgegnete Sherlock mürrisch. „Jedes Ereignis hinterlässt einen Abdruck seines Geschehens.“

„Ich weiss. Aber es ist nicht allen gegeben, diesen Abdruck zu sehen.“

Sherlock holte tief Luft, schaute auf seine Hände, die das Holz des Stuhls noch immer fest umschlossen. Hinter ihm, durch das offene Fenster, das Rauschen des mittäglichen Verkehrschaos. Die Vorstellung, mit John zusammen auf Spurensuche zu gehen, zu ermitteln, zu jagen. Der Blick aus Johns grauen Augen, wortlose Kommunikation. Johns zuverlässige Kraft an seiner Seite. Das Wissen um unverbrüchliche Loyalität. Sherlock öffnete seine Hände, schloss sie wieder um die Stuhllehne, spürte, dass das Holz warm war und glatt. Er spürte den Boden unter seinen beiden Füssen, spürte, dass sein Stand wieder stabil war, als er sagte, leise aber klar:

"Ich kann den Fall nicht annehmen.“ Und da Mycroft darauf nicht reagierte, fügte er an: "Ich bin zu müde. Ich brauche eine Pause."

Draussen der Verkehr. Autos. Busse. Menschen. Lärm. Hitze. Gestank. Hektik. Er brauchte Ruhe. Ruhe und Zeit. Viel Zeit. Zeit nachzudenken. Zeit für sich. Zeit für sich und für John. Er musste die Prioritäten richtig setzen. Das Lebensnotwendige zuerst. Sherlock schloss die Augen erneut. John. Der Boden unter seinen Füssen. Alles andere war unwichtig.

Es war still im Wohnzimmer. Er hörte nur Mycrofts Schnaufen. Dann das Porzellan, die Tasse, die auf dem Unterteller reibt, wenn man sie hochhebt. Er hörte Mycroft trinken, schlucken. Die Tasse, die in den Unterteller zurückgestellt wird. Löffel, der dazugelegt wird.

"Ja", sagte Mycroft dann, weich. "Ich verstehe."

Lange Stille. Dann das Ächzen des Sessels. Mycroft stand auf. Zurechtzupfen der Kleidung. Und nach ein paar Sekunden, die einfach vergingen:

"Ich hatte dich gewarnt, Sherlock."

"Ich weiss."

"Falls ich irgendetwas für dich tun kann: Du weisst, wo du mich findest.“

Sekunden tropften in die Leere. Sherlock öffnete seine Augen nicht. Er griff blind nach der Violine, die im offenen Geigenkasten auf dem Arbeitstisch lag. Mycroft zog die Türe hinter sich ins Schloss.


	4. Bagdad

Der Ententeich war ein beliebtes Ziel für kurze Ausflüge. Kleine Fluchten aus dem Alltag. An sommerlichen Werktagen wie diesem zog es viele Menschen hierhin. Mütter mit Vorschulkindern, die sich auf dem nahen Spielplatz austobten. Rentner, die gemächlich die Wege entlang spazierten. Studenten, die im Schatten der Bäume lasen. Sherlock suchte nach einer freien Bank. Er war zu früh. Es war noch nicht drei Uhr, aber er hatte es in der Wohnung nicht mehr ausgehalten. Er schlenderte das Ufer des Teiches entlang, ein Weg, den er mit John oft gegangen war. Er zwang sich, langsam zu gehen, stehen zu bleiben und den Enten zuzuschauen, die im seichten Wasser nach Grünzeug tauchten. Er zwang sich, auf den Teich hinaus zu schauen, das Muster wahrzunehmen, das der leichte Sommerwind auf die Wasseroberfläche kräuselte. Er zwang sich, die Bäume anzuschauen, ihre Wuchsform, die Struktur der Blätter, die Beschaffenheit der Rinde. Der Kies unter seinen Füssen knirschte. Er versuchte es zu hören und zu spüren. Alles, was ihn ablenkte, war gut. Alles, was dem haltlosen Flattern in ihm entgegenwirkte, war erwünscht. Alles, woran er für ein paar Augenblicke seine Aufmerksamkeit festmachen, woran er sich für ein paar Sekunden festhalten konnte, war willkommen.

Sherlock war sich nicht sicher, worauf er mehr hoffte: dass John kam oder dass er nicht kam. Sein Wunsch, John zu sehen, rang mit einem unerwarteten Drang, ihm auszuweichen.

Unter einer Weide war eine Bank frei. Sherlock ging darauf zu und setzte sich. Er griff in der Sakko-Tasche nach seinem Mobiltelefon und zog es heraus. Keine SMS von John. Es war noch nicht drei Uhr.

Sherlock lehnte sich zurück, versuchte, es sich bequem zu machen, sich zu entspannen. Der schattige Platz war angenehm. Der Wind streifte in warmen, unregelmässigen Brisen über sein Gesicht, strich durch seine Haare, liess die Blätter der Weide über ihm rascheln. Sherlock schloss die Augen. Nachmittag im Park. In der Ferne Kindergeschrei. Spatzengezeter. Entengeschnatter ganz in der Nähe. Das leise Plätschern des Wassers an den Steinen des Ufers. Irgendwo gurrte eine Taube. Sherlock beschloss, sitzen zu bleiben und einfach zu warten. John würde ihn finden – falls er kam. Das Mobiltelefon behielt er in der Hand.

Es blieb stumm. John kam. Er kam irgendwann. Sherlock schaute nicht auf die Uhr. Er öffnete die Augen nicht, sah nicht hin. John kam und setzte sich neben ihn. Ohne ein Wort. Sherlock spürte das Gewicht, das sich neben ihm auf die Bank niederliess. Er fühlte die Masse des Körpers, die Wärme, die davon ausging. Er hörte Johns Atem und roch seinen Duft, vertraute Mischung aus seinem Duschgel und dem Desinfektionsmittel, das er in der Praxis verwendete. Sherlock atmete Johns Gegenwart, sog sie ein mit jedem Atemzug, nahm sie auf mit jeder Pore seiner Haut, mit seinem ganzen Körper. Alle seine Sinne richteten sich aus nach dem Mann neben ihm. Er atmete tief, liess sich durchströmen und einnehmen, fühlte verwundert, wie Johns wortlose Anwesenheit ihn einhüllte und entspannte. Jeder Fluchtgedanke war weg, jeder innere Aufruhr verstummt. Sherlock sank in eine Ruhe, wie er sie seit sehr langer Zeit nicht mehr erlebt hatte. Ein Zustand der Geborgenheit, in den er sich schmiegen, in den er sich sinken lassen, den er nie wieder verlassen wollte. Und das jähe Bedürfnis, sich an John anzulehnen, ihn zu spüren, seine Anwesenheit auch mit dem Körper wahrzunehmen. Ihn festzuhalten. Sich festhalten zu lassen. Sich zu ergeben.

Sherlock erschrak, wie nahe er daran war, es einfach zu tun. Warum tat er es nicht? Wovor fürchtete er sich? Nicht vor Johns Reaktion. Denn John hatte zugelassen, dass er ihn umarmte in einem Augenblick der Schwäche. John hatte es nicht nur zugelassen, er hatte sich an ihn sinken lassen, hatte an seiner Brust geweint. Und er hatte ihn gestreichelt, durch seine Haare, über seinen Rücken, und ihn fest an sich gedrückt. Irgendwann hatte John seine Arme um ihn gelegt und sie waren sich so nahe gewesen, so ungeheuerlich nahe. Er hatte Johns schnellen Herzschlag an seinem Körper gespürt, die Nässe der Tränen an seiner Wange, die er an Johns gepresst hatte, die Kraft von Johns Armen, die ihn festhielten, die Hitze zwischen ihnen. Sein Kopf hatte sich ausgeschaltet. Er hatte nur gewusst, dass John bei ihm war. Ganz bei ihm. Und dass es gut war so. Unendlich gut. Balsam in die geschundene Seele und den geschundenen Körper. Er hatte nur eines gewusst: dass er John für immer so nahe haben wollte. Seine Wärme, seine Kraft, sein Geruch. John. Einfach John.

Sie hatten zusammen Kuchen gegessen, danach, mit Molly und Rosie. Sie waren im Café gesessen und hatten Kuchen gegessen und sich in die geröteten Augen gelächelt. Scheu und ungläubig, unsicher in dem, was geschehen war und mit ihnen geschah. Wie frisch Verliebte, die ihr Glück noch nicht begreifen.

Danach der Versuch, diese Nähe zu retten. John hatte Rosie seinetwegen vernachlässigt, war ihm ohne Zögern in ein verstörendes Abenteuer gefolgt. Euros. Chaos. Angst. Orientierungslosigkeit. Überforderung. Zuviel. Zu viele Dämonen. Zuviel Unverdautes, das hochgequollen war und sich zwischen sie hatte schieben können. Zu viele neue Emotionen. Schwester. Tochter. Verletzungen. Verrat. Sorge. Verantwortung. Zu viele Dinge, die in ihre neue, verletzliche Freundschaft hineingegriffen hatten.

Sherlock drehte langsam den Kopf, öffnete die Augen und schaute zu dem Mann, der neben ihm auf der Bank sass.

John hatte die Arme links und rechts über die Rückenlehne gelegt, sass zurückgelehnt, die Augen geschlossen. Er schien zu dösen. Sein Gesicht war härter geworden, das fiel Sherlock auf. Die Wangenknochen zeichneten sich ab unter der Haut, die bleich und müde aussah. Die Sonne, die zwischen den Blättern der Weide hindurchschäkerte, blinzelte Lichtflecke in sein Haar, das heller war als früher. Erstes Grau vielleicht in altvertrautem Blond. Bestürzender Gedanke, dass die Jahre zerrannen, dass sie alt wurden. Dass sie alt werden könnten ohne einander. Die Angst, dass Johns Kind heranwachsen könnte ohne zu wissen, wer er, Sherlock, war.

Vielleicht spürte John den Blick auf seinem Gesicht oder er hatte die Bewegung wahrgenommen. Er drehte den Kopf träge, schaute Sherlock an. Die atemberaubend schönen Augen. Das Grau offen und tief. Es mag die intime Stille des Augenblicks gewesen sein, die Verträumtheit des Moments. Sherlock schaute in Johns Augen und versank. Verlor den Boden. John wich nicht aus. Sie sahen sich schweigend an. Lange. Strom an Information. Flut an Emotion.

„Ich möchte an Marys Grab“, sagte Sherlock leise, die Stimme belegt. Er wusste nicht genau, woher diese Wörter kamen, warum er das sagte.

Das Erstaunen in Johns Augen. „Warst du nie da?“ fragte er.

„Einmal. Sie hat ihr Leben für mich gegeben. Ich wollte mich bedanken. Auch wenn das völlig absurd ist. Ich meine, sie ist tot. Sie kann es nicht mehr hören. Ich bin zu spät.“ Sherlocks Stimme kippte weg. Er fühlte entsetzt, wie Tränen in seine Augen drückten. „Ich weiss, ich bin nicht berechtigt“, flüsterte er dann mühsam. „Ich habe meinen Schwur gebrochen. Ich wollte sie schützen. Ich hätte alles dafür getan, sie zu schützen. Alles. Aber sie hat mich beschützt. Und sie hat alles dafür getan. Wirklich alles.“ Sherlock holte zitternd Luft. Schmerz drückte ihm die Stimme ab.

Es war lange still. John hatte den Blick abgewendet. 

„Hast du dich bedanken können?“ fragte John dann.

„Ja. Ich habe irgendwie mit ihr geredet. Ich meine, in Gedanken natürlich. Ein paar Stunden.“

„Ein paar Stunden …“

„Ja.“ Sherlock sagte nicht, dass er ihr Blumen gebracht hatte. Das erste Mal in seinem Leben hatte er jemandem Blumen gebracht. Er sagte nicht, dass er dagestanden war an ihrem Grab, hilflos, und geweint hatte. Dass es Nacht geworden und er noch immer dagestanden war. Und dass er irgendwann, im Dunkel der Nacht, zu ihr auf die Knie gesunken war auf der Suche nach Nähe und irgendetwas, das dem Ausmass seiner Dankbarkeit und seines Schmerzes gerecht wurde. Als der Big Ben Mitternacht geschlagen hatte, war er noch immer bei ihr gewesen, tief versunken. Sie hatten geredet. Hatten sich über so vieles ausgetauscht, das er mit einem lebenden Menschen nie hätte besprechen können. Sie waren sich ganz nahe gewesen, und er hatte gespürt, wie sehr er sie liebte. Sie waren sich so ähnlich. Auch in ihrer Liebe zu John. Ihrem John. Ihrem gemeinsamen John. _Rette ihn, Sherlock. Rette John._

„Ich möchte mit dir zusammen zum Friedhof gehen“, sagte Sherlock. Und da John schwieg, einfach schwieg, sagte er: „Ich würde auch gerne Rosie kennenlernen. Und ich möchte mit dir noch einmal nach Musgrave.“

„Soweit also die Liste deiner Bedürfnisse“, stellte John fest, kühl.

 _Es ist die Liste meiner Versuche, dich zu erreichen._ Sherlock sagte es nicht. Er sagte:

„Ich vermisse dich, John.“

Schweigen. Überraschtes Schweigen vielleicht. Hilfloses. Stummes Ringen. John hatte den Kopf wieder nach hinten gelegt, die Augen geschlossen, die Schatten der Weideblätter tanzten über sein Gesicht. Sein Atem ging schnell. Sherlock nahm es wahr, wandte den Blick ab.

„Ich weiss“, sagte er, „du hast jetzt ein richtiges Kind, das dich braucht. Du kannst kein zweites brauchen wie ich eines bin, um dessen Bedürfnisse du dich auch noch kümmern musst.“

„Du bist nicht mein Kind, Sherlock“, sagte John hart, und er setzte sich auf, kerzengerade, und schaute Sherlock an, in den grauen Augen ein Anflug von Ärger. „Und ja, du hast recht: ich kann kein zweites Kind brauchen. Ich bin schon überfordert mit einem. Ich bräuchte einen Freund, der selber stehen und laufen kann und Verantwortung übernimmt. Und Rosie bräuchte einen Paten, der es ernst meint. Das Spiel ist vorbei, Sherlock. Der Einsatz ist zu hoch.“ John hielt ein. Sie sahen sich an. „Es wird nie wieder ein Spiel sein“, sagte John dann, leise jetzt, in den Augen ein Moment des Schmerzes.

Sherlock schwieg betroffen. Es war das, was ihm Angst machte. Er hatte einen Eid geschworen und Verantwortung übernommen. Und er war gescheitert. Er hatte nicht begriffen, was Verantwortung bedeutete. Er hatte es als Spiel betrachtet. Ein neues Spiel mit hohem Einsatz und aufregenden Regeln. Er war ein Meister des Spiels. Aber es gab kein Spiel mehr.

Sie sahen sich an. John sass noch immer steif und kerzengerade. Aber seine Augen waren wieder weich und seine Stimme war warm und voll Trauer, als er sagte, unerwartet:

„Ich vermisse dich auch, Sherlock.“

„Sag mir, was ich tun soll“, bat Sherlock nach ein paar Augenblicken, in denen er versucht hatte, mit den Emotionen klarzukommen, die Johns Aussage aufgewühlt hatte.

„Ich weiss es nicht. Ich weiss nur, dass wir nie mehr die sein werden, die wir waren. Und auch nicht die, die Mary sich vorgestellt hat. Wir sind nur, die wir sind. Ich bin ein überforderter alleinerziehender Vater, der mit dem Tod seiner Frau nicht zurechtkommt, keine Zukunftsperspektive sieht und der Vergangenheit nachtrauert. Mehr kann ich dir nicht anbieten, Sherlock.“

„Du bist viel mehr als das. Das weisst du selber auch.“

„Arzt. Ja. Da weiss ich, was zu tun ist. Soldat. Da gibt man mir ein Ziel und ich weiss, wie ich vorgehen muss. Aber Ehemann, Vater, Freund …“

„Es scheint, wir haben dasselbe Defizit.“

„Nein, Sherlock. Du bist ein unglaublich starker und geduldiger Bruder. Schau, was Euros dir angetan hat. Und trotzdem kümmerst du dich liebevoll um sie. Und Mycroft und du, ihr seid euch sehr nahe, auch wenn du das nicht hören willst. Du hast Familie. Ich habe keine. Ich schaffe es nicht einmal, mit Harry Kontakt zu halten. Ich habe Mary betrogen. Jetzt habe ich Rosie und bin überfordert. Ich habe nicht einmal deine Freundschaft begriffen. Statt zu erkennen, was du tust, habe ich dich zusammengeschlagen.“

„Du hattest Grund dazu. Und es ist vorbei, John.“ Es war nicht das, was am meisten weh getan hatte.

„Es ist so vieles vorbei und ist dennoch relevant.“

„Ja. Ich weiss.“ Die zwei Jahre. Sein vorgetäuschter Tod. Noch immer. John warf es ihm noch immer vor. Es kam immer wieder, kam immer wieder hoch. Grundmasse von Johns Wut und Enttäuschung. Die Verletzung zu tief und zu zentral.

„Wollen wir ein paar Schritte gehen?“ fragte John.

Es sass noch immer aufrecht, an der Kante der Sitzfläche jetzt, aber sein Muskeltonus war auf kommende Bewegung ausgerichtet, war keine innere Starre mehr. Sherlock schaute in Johns Augen. Sie waren offen. Bereitschaft. Wohlwollen. Hoffnung. Zusammen gehen war eine gute Sache. Nebeneinander. Miteinander. Reden fiel leichter, wenn man gemeinsam unterwegs war. Sherlock stand auf.

„Unser alter Weg?“ fragte er.

John nickte: „Unser alter Weg.“

 

*

 

Johns Sessel war leer. Sherlock sass in dem seinen gegenüber und starrte auf das neu bezogene Polster. Gleicher Stoff wie vorher. Man sah keinen Unterschied, ausser, dass die helle Stelle auf der Sitzfläche und die abgegriffenen Flecke an den Armlehnen weg waren. Die Farben waren satter. Keine Gebrauchsspuren. John war ein paarmal darin gesessen, aber nicht oft. Der Stoff roch noch neu. Nicht nach John. Aber es war nicht hoffnungslos. Nein, es war nicht hoffnungslos.

Sherlock trank einen Schluck aus seinem Whiskeyglas. Sie hatten einen Anfang gemacht, John und er. Sie hatten auf dem Spaziergang über Alltägliches geredet. John hatte von Rosie erzählt und von seiner Praxis. Auch von seinen Erwägungen, die Praxis vielleicht doch wieder aufzugeben und im Barts wieder eine Stelle anzunehmen. Das St Bartholomew's Hospital hatte eine betriebseigene Kinderkrippe. Er könnte Rosie mitnehmen. Sherlock hatte zugehört und begriffen, wie schwierig Johns Situation war. Was er verdiente ging weg für Wohnung, Kinderbetreuung und Haushalthilfe. Null Spielraum für irgendetwas. Sherlock hatte ihm angeboten, er solle an die Baker Street zurückkommen. Das würde Kosten sparen und vieles erleichtern. Aber wohin mit Rosie? Die Wohnung war alles andere als kinderfreundlich. Das sah sogar Sherlock ein. 

Zuviel Euphorie? Sherlock betrachtete das goldfarbene Getränk in seinem Glas. Morgen flog er nach Sherrinford. Euros. Er hatte die Brahms Violinsonate noch üben wollen. Sie war für nur eine Violine, aber Euros improvisierte eine zweite Stimme dazu. Jedes Mal eine andere. Er hätte noch üben wollen, aber er hatte keine Lust dazu. Das erste Mal seit vielen Wochen hatte er sich einen Whiskey eingeschenkt, war er ruhig genug, das Getränk zu geniessen. John. Es war John. Es war immer John. Seine Abhängigkeit von John war erschreckend. Sie ging bis in den Körper hinein. Das war ungesund. Gefährlich. War tödlich. Tod in Samarra. Sherlock erschauderte. Mary.

‚Ich erschrak, dich auf dem Markt in Bagdad zu sehen‘, sagte der Tod, ‚denn ich sollte dich in Samarra treffen‘.

Sie hatten den Tod auf dem Markt in Bagdad gesehen, er und Mary. Und Mary war geflohen. Nicht nach Samarra, sondern an nicht vorhersehbare Orte, kurzfristig ausgewählt durch einen Zufallsgenerator. Unberechenbar. Und er, Sherlock, hatte Mary zurückgeholt nach Bagdad, nichts ahnend, dass der Tod dieses Mal in Bagdad wartete. War Schicksal unausweichlich, unbestechlich, egal, wie geschickt man spielte, wie viel man aufwendete? 

Mary fehlte. Sie hatte John mit Rosie allein gelassen. Und ihn mit John.

Das Mobiltelefon. Sherlock griff danach. Lestrade. Er war kurz vor Mitternacht. Er hatte den Fall abgelehnt und wollte keinen neuen. Das hatte er Lestrade klar zu verstehen gegeben. Keine Fälle mehr, vorläufig. Er brauchte Ruhe. Sherlock drückte den Anruf weg. Ein paar Sekunden später brummte das Telefon erneut. Lestrade gab nicht so schnell auf. Sherlock auch nicht. Er drückte den Anruf weg und schaltete das Gerät auf stumm, legte es mit dem Display nach unten auf den Beistelltisch. Verdammt nochmal! War so schwer zu verstehen, dass er Ruhe brauchte? Dass er im Moment andere Prioritäten hatte? Sherlock fühlte, dass er innerlich wieder zu zittern begann. Auch seine Hand mit dem Glas zitterte. Vorbei mit dem Zustand der Ruhe. Ein Anruf, eine Unterbrechung seiner Gedanken von aussen, und seine Nerven flatterten.

Sollte er John antexten? John hatte es ihm angeboten. Hatte gesagt: „Melde dich, wenn du etwas brauchst. Oder auch, wenn du nichts brauchst.“ Früher hätte er es getan ohne nachzudenken. Er hatte John zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit angetextet, immer, wenn es ihm gerade in den Sinn gekommen war. Aber jetzt? Es war spät. John schlief sicher schon, hatte morgen den nächsten anstrengenden Tag, musste Rosie früh aus dem Bett holen und zur Tagesmutter bringen, bevor er in die Praxis fuhr.

Brahms, Violinsonate. Ja, das war eine Option. Denn im Sessel sitzen bleiben, das ging jetzt nicht mehr. In ihm schwirrten tausend Falter, stiessen gegen seine Nervenenden, stachelten seinen Körper hoch. Er musste etwas tun gegen dieses Jagen und Surren und Zucken. Spielen. Brahms. Die Geige. Er konnte sich an ihr festhalten, konnte seine Hände an Bogen und Griffbrett ansetzen und sie wussten, was zu tun war und fühlten sich zuhause. Er konnte seine Augen an den Noten anheften und sein Gehirn übertrug die Notation auf die Finger. Sein Gehör klebte sich an die Töne und sandte korrigierende Impulse. Seine Sinne fokussierten sich. Sein Körper richtete sich aus, verband sich mit dem Instrument und der Schwingung der Musik. Das funktionierte. Meistens.

Sherlock wusste nicht, wieviel Zeit vergangen war. Viel konnte es nicht sein, denn er hatte die Sonate noch nicht zu Ende gespielt. Jemand hämmerte gegen die Tür. Er hatte abgeschlossen.

„Sherlock! Machen Sie auf! Sherlock!“

Mrs. Hudson. Um diese Zeit?

„Sherlock, es ist dringend. Machen Sie auf, bitte!“

Das Hämmern verzweifelt. Seltsam. Sherlock legte die Violine weg, ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. Draussen Mrs. Hudson im Nachthemd, die Haare zerzaust. Sie war bereits im Bett gewesen. In den Händen das Mobiltelefon. Sie hielt es Sherlock hin.

„Mycroft“, sagte sie, völlig aufgelöst. „Es ist dringend. John. Es geht um John. Sherlock. Bitte ...“ Mrs. Hudsons Stimme kippte weg. Sherlock nahm ihr das Telefon aus der Hand.

„Mycroft?“

„Du solltest lieber kommen, Sherlock. Sofort. Ich habe dir ein Taxi geschickt. Es müsste jeden Augenblick bei dir sein.“

„Was ist los?“

„Zieh dich an. Verliere keine Zeit. Nimm dein Mobile mit und rufe mich an, sobald du im Taxi sitzt. Hast du verstanden?“


	5. Meer

„Wo ist Rosie?“

„Ich weiss es nicht, John.“

„Sie haben mir ein Sedativ gespritzt. Ich kann nicht mehr klar denken. Ich weiss nicht mehr sicher, was geschehen ist. Du musst mir helfen, Sherlock.“

„Ich weiss. Versuche ruhig zu bleiben. Lestrade und seine Leute sind am Tatort. Es gibt eine Zeugin. Es wird alles gut.“

„Sie haben Rosie!“

„Wir werden sie finden, John. Ich verspreche es dir.“

„Versprechen? Du hast geschworen, sie zu beschützen. Sie und Mary und mich.“

„Ich werde alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht.“

„Okay. Kannst du mir das hier abnehmen?“ John machte eine fahrige Bewegung mit dem Kinn zu der Zwangsjacke, die seine Arme am Körper fixierte und die ihn zu quälen schien. Er hatte sich die ganze Zeit unruhig darin gewunden.

„Ich bin dazu nicht berechtigt. Du hast einen Mann mit blossen Händen getötet, John. Und du hast zwei Polizeibeamte verletzt.“

„Er ist tot? Nicht gut.“

„Nein, nicht gut. Er hätte uns Anhaltspunkte liefern können.“

„Ich bin ausgerastet. Ich weiss nicht mehr, was ich getan habe.“

„Es wird sich alles ergeben, John. Ich hole dich hier raus.“ 

John nickte schwach. Er sass auf dem Boden der vollständig ausgepolsterten Zelle, matt an die Wand gelehnt. Er hatte am Kopf eine blutunterlaufene Wunde, die genäht worden war. Seine grauen Augen waren glasig und unstet. Es fiel ihm offensichtlich schwer, sich zu konzentrieren. Der schwach beleuchtete, vollständig weisse Raum war diffus, bot keinen Anker für das Auge, machte eine Orientierung schwierig, auch wenn man nicht mit Psychopharmaka vollgepumpt war.

Sherlock sass bei John auf dem weichen Boden. An der Tür ein hünenhafter Pfleger in weissem Kittel. John hatte getobt, um sich geschlagen und geschrien bis zur Erschöpfung. Selbst dann noch, als man ihn überwältigt, fixiert und ihm ein Beruhigungsmittel gespritzt hatte. Erst Sherlocks Ankunft hatte dies beendet. Aber noch immer wirkte John zwar gedämpft, aber getrieben und nervös. Seine Augen seltsam fremd. Unruhig. Voll von verzweifeltem Widerstand.

„Kannst du veranlassen, dass man mir das Ding hier abnimmt, Sherlock? Wenigstens für ein paar Minuten, damit ich die Arme strecken kann? Bitte. Das Zeug tut weh.“

Sherlock schaute zum Pfleger. Dieser nickte. John war in diesem sedierten Zustand keine Gefahr mehr. Sherlock rückte näher zu ihm, zog ihn an den Schultern zu sich, um an seinem Rücken die Riemen zu lösen. John liess sich vornüber sinken, liess sich mit der Stirn auf Sherlocks Schulter sinken, schwer. Er roch nach Medizin und einem scharfen Waschmittel, darin vermischt der bitter säuerliche Geruch von Schweiss und Stress. Und während Sherlock die Riemen an seinem Rücken öffnete, flüsterte John an seinem Hals, unter heissem Atemstrom die schwelende Energie eines Vulkans:

„Wenn Rosie etwas passiert, Sherlock, oder wenn deine Schwester irgendetwas damit zu tun hat, dann bringe ich dich um. Das schwöre ich dir. Ich bringe dich um. Zuerst dich.“

„Ja“, antwortete Sherlock leise. Er war nicht einmal erstaunt darüber, dass das für ihn okay war. Ja, es schien ihm in diesem Moment sogar die einzig logische Konsequenz. Durch Johns Hand zu sterben ängstigte ihn nicht. Es fühlte sich stimmig an. John würde ihm das Wichtigste und Einzige nehmen und er würde es ihm geben. Hingeben. Das Wertvollste, das Leben, endgültig, unwiderruflich. Intimes, letztes, allumfassendes Opfer. Ein Schauer der Erregung ging durch Sherlocks Körper. Johns Keuchen an seinen Hals. Das gestreute Licht und die gedämpfte Akustik des Raumes vernebelten die Sinne. Eigenwilliger Traum, aus dem man nicht erwachen kann. Sherlock war sich nicht einmal sicher, wie real das war, was er gerade erlebte. 

Sherlock öffnete den letzten Riemen, zog die offene Zwangsjacke nach vorne und drückte John an den Schultern zurück an die Wand. John war schwer und dämmerig.

„Danke.“ John befreite seine Arme, streckte sie, rieb sich die Schulter. Seine linke Hand war geschwollen, die Knöchel aufgeplatzt. An beiden Armen Schürfungen und Hämatome. Sein T-Shirt blutbefleckt, wahrscheinlich von der Kopfwunde. Seine Bewegungen waren fahrig und deutlich verlangsamt.

„Ich kann mich nicht mehr länger wachhalten, Sherlock. Du musst dich um Rosie kümmern“, sagte er mühsam, und er streckte seine Hand aus, berührte Sherlocks Arm. Seine Finger sanken daran herunter, streiften über den Ärmel, über Sherlocks Handrücken, blieben dort liegen, tasteten nach Halt. Sherlock nahm die Hand des Freundes in seine, drückte sanft.

„Bitte“, flüsterte John.

„Ich finde sie“, versprach Sherlock. „Und ich hole dich hier raus. Gib mir etwas Zeit.“

John schüttelte den Kopf. „Finde einfach Rosie. Ich …“ Er brach ab. Seine Augen füllten sich jäh mit Tränen, ein heftiger Schwall, der über sein Gesicht gespült wurde. In den nächsten Sekunden legte er seinen Kopf nach hinten an die Wand, seine Augen fielen zu. Ein matter Druck seiner Hand, dann erschlaffte sie in der von Sherlock. John sackte mit einem tiefen, zittrigen Atemzug hinüber in Schlaf. 

Sherlock blieb betäubt sitzen. Er konnte den Blick nicht von John nehmen, der so geschunden und verletzlich dalag, in einen unfreiwilligen Schlaf gezwungen, voller Tränen, getrennt von seiner Tochter. Sherlock fühlte sich hohl und verloren. Er hatte geschworen Johns Familie zu beschützen. Er hatte es geschworen im Taumel einer Liebe, die er für unzerstörbar und unvergänglich gehalten hatte. Er hatte es aus tiefster Seele getan, wissend, dass er dafür auch zu sterben bereit war. Und jetzt? Mary war tot. John war weggedriftet. Rosie war verschollen. Nichts war übriggeblieben. Nichts, ausser einem verzweifelten Kampf um John. Um Johns Liebe und das, was er für ihn geschworen hatte.

„Sherlock?“

Mycroft stand in der Tür. Er war bleich, sein Gesicht hart. Sherlock stand benommen auf und ging hinaus auf den Korridor. Hinter ihm schloss der Pfleger die Gummizelle ab. Schloss John weg. Schob Material zwischen sie. Sherlock konnte es fast körperlich spüren. Ein diffuser Schmerz in der Mitte seiner Brust.

„Sind Sie der Ansprechpartner für Dr. John Watson?“ fragte die Frau in weissem Kittel, die neben Mycroft stand, Schreibgerät in der Hand.

„Ja“, sagte Sherlock.

„Sind Sie verwandt mit ihm?“

„Nein.“

„Hat er irgendwelche Verwandte, die man informieren muss?“

„Er hat keine Familie“, sagte Sherlock.

„Sie sind ein Freund?“

„Ich bin sein Partner.“

Kurzes Aufschimmern von Überraschung in Mycrofts Augen, als sein Blick den von Sherlock streifte. Es war Sherlock egal. Er brauchte Zugang zu John. Alles andere war unwichtig.

„Können Sie das irgendwie belegen?“ fragte die Frau.

„Nein. Wir haben keine offizielle …“

„Ich kann es bezeugen“, sagte Mycroft.

„Das genügt mir vorerst.“ Und zu Sherlock: „Ich brauche von Ihnen ein paar Angaben und die Koordinaten. Ich muss Sie erreichen können.“

 

*

 

Die Zeugin sass im Vernehmungsraum des Yard und hatte ihre Aussage bereits zu Protokoll gegeben. Sie hatte unten auf der nächtlichen Strasse Lärm gehört und vom Fenster aus gesehen, wie drei Gestalten einen Mann überfielen und ihm das Kind entrissen, das dieser in einer Babytrage am Bauch trug. Der Mann habe einen der Entführer festhalten können und erbittert gegen ihn gekämpft. Die anderen beiden seien mit dem Kind geflohen. Die Frau hatte umgehend die Polizei gerufen. Die Polizeistreife sei im selben Moment eingetroffen, als der eine Mann den anderen niedergeschlagen hatte und dieser reglos am Boden lag. Die beiden Polizisten hätten den vom Kampf noch taumelnden Mann gepackt und ihn festzuhalten versucht. Aber der habe sich heftig gewehrt, habe getobt und geschrien, man müsse die Entführer verfolgen, sofort, seine Tochter sei geraubt worden. Und man müsse Sherlock Holmes verständigen. Aber die beiden Polizisten hätten nicht darauf gehört, hätten die Entführung ja nicht gesehen, nur den reglosen Mann am Boden und jenen, der das getan habe. Es sei nach wenigen Minuten eine zweite Streife eingetroffen und zu viert hätten sie den um sich schlagenden Mann dingfest gemacht. Die eintreffende Notfallambulanz habe den am Boden liegenden Mann zuerst reanimiert, dann abtransportiert. Das war alles. Mehr hatte die Frau nicht gesehen. Aber es reichte als Beweis, dass John in Notwehr gehandelt hatte. 

„John ist so ausgerastet, dass die Polizei ihn vorerst in psychiatrische Krisenintervention gesteckt hat“, sagte Greg Lestrade.

„Er hätte mich anrufen können“, entgegnete Sherlock. Aber es war ihm gleichzeitig klar – noch bevor Lestrade alles erklären konnte – dass John das getan hätte, wäre er dazu in der Lage gewesen.

„Er hatte kein Mobiltelefon, muss es beim Kampf verloren haben“, sagte Lestrade. „Er hat zwar offenbar mit Vehemenz gefordert, dass man dich anrufen solle, aber niemand hat es getan. Man hat schliesslich mich verständigt, da der eine Entführer auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus starb und der Tatbestand jetzt – unter anderem – als Totschlag gilt. Ich versuchte dich anzurufen, aber du nahmst den Anruf nicht an."

„Also hast du Mycroft angerufen.“

„Was hätte ich tun sollen? Es gibt Momente, in denen ist Holmes einfach Holmes.“

Sherlock ärgerte sich über die verallgemeinernde Bemerkung, aber er wischte umgehend darüber hinweg. Er war froh, dass Lestrade seinen Bruder alarmiert hatte. Schliesslich war es seine eigene Schuld. Er hatte den Anruf zurückgewiesen.

„Weiss man etwas über die Entführer?“ fragte Sherlock, bemüht, sich um die Fakten zu kümmern. 

Lestrade schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Sie waren maskiert und die Identität des Toten ist noch nicht geklärt. Es ist ein junger Mann, höchstens 26 Jahre alt, sportlich, aber eher ein Läufer als ein Kämpfer. John hat ihn ziemlich übel zugerichtet. Die Täter waren wohl nicht darauf gefasst, kämpfen zu müssen. Von den beiden flüchtigen Entführern wissen wir, dass sie mit Rosie Richtung Westen flohen und eine Strasse weiter in ein Auto stiegen. Wir haben die ganze Stadt abgeriegelt. Sie kommen nicht raus. Aber wir haben noch keine zielführende Spur. Wir haben unterdessen auch Johns Mobiltelefon gefunden, aber es gingen noch keine Meldungen oder Lösegeldforderungen ein.“

Drei Täter. Nachts auf der Strasse. Was hatte John mit Rosie nachts auf der Strasse gemacht? Oder besser: auf dem schmalen Zufahrtsweg am Rande des Quartiers, in dem John wohnte. Der Weg führte zu einer kleinen Grünfläche mit einem Brunnen.

„Ich will den Tatort sehen“, sagte Sherlock.

„Die Spurensicherung ist bereits abgeschlossen“, antwortete Lestrade. „Aber so, wie ich dich kenne, wird dich das nicht interessieren.“

„Nein, das interessiert mich wirklich nicht.“

 

Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie dort. Lestrade hatte Sherlock hingefahren und begleitete ihn, gab hin und wieder Auskunft über das, was er wusste, zeigte ihm die gesicherten Spuren. Im Osten brachen erste Sonnenstrahlen über den Horizont. In der Grünfläche, die aus einem mächtigen alten Ahorn mit etwas Rasen darum herum bestand, plätscherte ein kleiner römischer Brunnen, das grösste der Becken gerade mal ein Meter Durchmesser. Beides, Baum und Brunnen, wahrscheinlich die Überbleibsel eines Parks oder eines aufgelösten Villengrundstücks. Neben dem Brunnen, an der Wegkreuzung, ein Hydrant. Hier ging ein Weg direkt zur nächst grösseren Strasse im Westen, in der die Täter einen Wagen bestiegen hatten.

Der Ort war, obschon mitten in der Stadt, geeignet für einen Überfall. Die Häuser hatten üppig begrünte Vorgärten, die Sträucher und Hecken behinderten die Sicht. Das nächste Gebäude zum Tatort war ein Kindergarten, der in der Nacht leer stand. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite das Haus der Zeugin. Die einzige, die den Vorfall mitbekommen hatte.

Sherlock studierte die Umgebung. Der Tag erwachte und mit ihm der Strassenverkehr. Die nahe Strasse im Westen war zu hören, und hin und wieder fuhr ein Privatfahrzeug am Brunnen vorbei, Schritttempo, Quellverkehr der Anwohner, die sich zur Strasse im Westen durchkämpften. Zu den neuen Wohnbauten, in denen sich Johns Wohnung befand, waren es zu Fuss sechs Minuten. Sherlock ging sie langsam und aufmerksam. Es war ein stiller Weg, der hinter die Liegenschaft führte. Der Hauptzugang war zur Strasse im Westen erschlossen. Sherlock nahm den Trampelpfad die Hauswand entlang zum Eingangsbereich. 

Den Schlüssel trug Sherlock immer bei sich. Wie ein Pfand vielleicht. Ein Liebespfand. Andenken an Zugehörigkeit und Freundschaft. Ja, er hatte einen Schlüssel zu Johns Wohnung. Er war von Mary. Nicht von John. Sherlocks Herz zog sich kurz zusammen. Aber er zwang sich, jetzt sachlich zu bleiben. Er betrat Johns Wohnung. Lestrade folgte ihm scheu.

Die Wohnung roch muffelig und ungelüftet, noch nach Nacht und Schlafenszeit. Im Wohnzimmer stand ein halbvolles Weinglas auf dem Abstelltisch beim Sofa. Die Fernbedienung des TV-Gerätes lag daneben. John hatte ferngesehen und unterbrochen, hatte sein halbvolles Glas stehen lassen. Hatte Rosie geweint, gerufen?

Rosies Zimmer war noch verdunkelt. Sherlock drehte die Jalousie hoch. Tageslicht beleuchtete das zerwühlte Kinderbett. Die Decke war zurückgeschlagen. John hatte Rosie aus dem Bett genommen. Sherlock ging in die Küche. Hier stand noch die Babytrinkflasche mit einem kleinen Rest an Flüssigbrei. Hatte John Rosie noch gefüttert? Und war danach mit ihr hinausgegangen? Weshalb?

Sherlock ging ins Schlafzimmer. Doppelbett. Zwei Kissen, noch immer, und die grosse, doppelte Bettdecke. Das Bett unberührt.

"Was suchen wir hier?" fragte Lestrade.

"Hinweise", antwortete Sherlock, während er die Tür zum Kleiderschrank aufzog. Johns Kleidung. Und Marys Kleidung. Noch immer. John hatte Mary noch nicht aus seinem Alltag entfernt. Nur im Bad. Im Bad gab es nur Johns Sachen und die vielen Dinge, die es zur Pflege eines Kleinkindes braucht.

"Wäre es nicht effizienter, John einfach zu fragen, was er hier getan hat, bevor er mit Rosie hinausging?" fragte Lestrade. Seine Stimme verriet, wie unwohl er sich bei der Sache fühlte.

Sherlock hielt inne. Lestrade hatte Recht. Was suchte er hier? Er wusste selber nicht mehr sicher, weshalb er in Johns Wohnung herumschnüffelte. Sie roch nach John und nach dem Kind. Suchte er nach John? Nach John und dessen Leben, das er nicht mehr teilte? Rosie war nicht in seinem Fokus. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich in ganzer Konsequenz bewusst zu machen, dass sie entführt worden war. Sie hatte keinen Platz mehr in seiner Wahrnehmung. Mit Marys Tod hatte er irgendwie auch das Kind verloren, aus den Augen verloren. John gab Rosie oft weg. Er hatte sie kaum mehr gesehen. Auch nicht am Anfang, als John und er versucht hatten, wieder zusammen zu arbeiten. Rosie war aus seinem Leben gefallen.

"Ich werde John fragen, sobald er ansprechbar ist", sagte Sherlock. "Zuerst muss ich zurück an die Baker Street. Kannst du mich hinfahren?"

"Jetzt?"

"Ja, jetzt."

"Okay."

 

*

 

Massives Stahltor. Vereinzelungsschleuse. Dahinter die zweite von insgesamt drei Kontrollen. Die Sicherheitsleute hier kannten ihn schon, wussten, dass in der Tasche der Geigenkasten war und im Geigenkasten die Geige. Sonst nichts. Keine Waffe, keine Drogen, keine Kommunikationsmittel. Sherlock reichte die Tasche durch die Öffnung der schusssicheren Scheibe, hinter der einer der Sicherheitsleute sie entgegennahm und unter Sherlocks Augen auspackte, während ein anderer den Besucher beobachtete. Jedes Mal dasselbe. Danach der Körperscan. Sherlock hatte noch nie etwas Verdächtiges auf sich getragen, aber er liess die Prozedur widerstandslos über sich ergehen. Er vermied alles, was Probleme hätte machen können und verstand, dass man – nachdem was geschehen war – sehr genau kontrollierte, wer hier ein und ausging.

Langer, düsterer Gang, dahinter der Fahrstuhl hinunter in die Verliesse. Unten die nächste Schleuse. Der Wachhabende erkannte Sherlock, öffnete die erste Stahltür. Sherlock wartete die paar Sekunden geduldig, bis der Scan in der Schleuse abgeschlossen und die zweite Stahltür geöffnet war. Im nächsten Korridor rechts, die kurze Treppe hoch und geradeaus in den Trakt, in dem seine Schwester untergebracht war. Sherlock kannte den Weg auswendig.

Euros stand in der Mitte ihrer Zelle, den Rücken zur trennenden Glaswand, und spielte auf ihrer Violine. Sie reagierte nicht, als Sherlock den Raum betrat. Sherlock kannte das Stück nicht, das sie spielte. Es tönte fremd und wild. Unruhig jagende Motive, die plötzlich auf einem unerwarteten Ton stehen blieben, einen atemlosen Moment lang, weiterjagten, stehenblieben, weiterjagten, und sich dann mit einer jähen Wendung in eine verblüffend klassisch vertraute Kadenz ergaben, bevor sie nach kurzen Atemholen wieder zu jagen begannen. Sherlock hörte fasziniert zu. Er konnte die Musik nicht zuordnen. Entweder Euros improvisierte, oder sie übte an einer Eigenkomposition. Sie komponierte ohne etwas aufzuschreiben. Sie komponierte im Kopf, übte und spielte aus dem Gedächtnis.

Sherlock stellte seine Tasche ab und packte seine Violine aus. Er ging ein paar Schritte näher zur Glaswand, stellte sich in den Lichtkegel der Beleuchtung, die bei seinem Eintritt automatisch angegangen war, bevor er sein Instrument zu stimmen begann. Euros musste ihren Bruder längst wahrgenommen haben. Aber sie spielte einfach weiter. Sherlock stimmte seine Geige und wartete. Euros spielte noch immer ohne ihn zu beachten.

Sherlock wartete. Euros' Musik wurde immer schneller und wilder, brach dann unvermittelt ab. Sie drehte sich um. Ein prüfender Blick aus durchdringend blauen Augen bohrte sich in Sherlocks. Sherlock klemmte seine Geige unter das Kinn, setzte den Bogen an und begann mit der Brahms-Sonate. Euros' sondierender Blick irritierte ihn. Und gleichzeitig wusste er, dass sie es bereits wusste. Dass sie wusste, dass er diesmal nicht nur hier war, um zu musizieren. Euros rührte sich keinen Millimeter, stand nur da, die Violine in der linken, den Bogen in der rechten Hand, und beobachtete Sherlock. Er spielte den ersten Satz, versuchte, sich nicht ablenken zu lassen. Bohrten sich Euros' Gedanken in die seinen? Las sie, hörte sie seine Unsicherheit, seine Absicht? Sherlock zwang sich, sich auf die Musik zu konzentrieren, Euros nicht zu beachten. Einfach zu spielen. Er schloss die Augen, horchte den Klängen nach, den Phrasen, fokussierte sich auf die Intonation, die Schwingungen, so wie er es tat, wenn er unbelastet musizierte.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, die Violine absetzte, der erste Satz beendet war, stand Euros direkt vor ihm, direkt hinter der Scheibe. In ihren blauen Augen funkelte im Hintergrund etwas auf, als sie forderte:

"Frage es."

Sherlock erschrak darüber, dass seine Schwester sprach. Sie hatte kein Wort mehr zu ihm gesagt, seit sie zusammen musizierten.

"Frage was?"

"Frage, was du fragen willst."

Sie wusste es also. Sie wusste von Rosie. Oder zumindest wusste sie, dass er deswegen hier war.

"Hast du etwas damit zu tun?" fragte Sherlock.

"Womit?"

Sherlock prüfte die blauen Augen vor sich, aber sie liessen sich nicht durchschauen.

"Johns Tochter ist entführt worden. Steckst du dahinter?"

Euros antwortete nicht sofort, sondern erwiderte Sherlocks Blick amüsiert. Ein nicht zu deutendes Lächeln um ihren Mund, als sie sagte:

"John ist das Meer."

"Bitte?"

"Wann ist der Weg, den du gehst, zu einem Fluss geworden, der nur noch eine Richtung kennt? Das fragst du dich selber doch auch, oder? Und du weisst auch, dass das Ziel jeden Flusses das Meer ist."

"John ist das Meer …" wiederholte Sherlock verblüfft. Ja, er wusste es. Irgendwo im Verborgenen wusste er es. Aber die Aussage an sich, die Formulierung, erreichte ihn unerwartet zentral, löste eine Flut an Assoziationen aus. Das Meer. Weite. Tiefe. Rhythmus. Ruhe. Sturm. Sinken. Tauchen. Unterwasserwelt. Orientierungsloses, vollständiges Aufgehobensein.

"Mutterschoss", ergänzte Euros.

Sherlock versuchte sich zu befreien aus der Flut an Gefühlen, von denen er nicht sicher wusste, ob nicht seine Schwester sie ihm übermittelte.

"Hast du etwas mit Rosies Entführung zu tun?" fragte er hart.

"Nein", sagte Euros. "Nein, ich habe damit nichts zu tun." Langer, intensiver Blick. Sherlock liess ihn zu, liess zu, dass Euros ihn scannte. "Gib mir die Bilder und Fakten. Ich löse dir den Fall", sagte sie dann.

"Ich habe geschworen, sie zu beschützen", sagte Sherlock.

"Dann tue es."

Euros ging einen Schritt zurück, weg von der Scheibe, nahm die Violine hoch und begann zu spielen. Bach, Doppelkonzert d-Moll, Bachwerkverzeichnis 1043. Largo ma non tanto. Sherlock setzte nach ein paar Takten zögerlich mit der zweiten Stimme ein.


	6. Entscheidung

Sherlock wartete draussen vor dem Tor der Haftanstalt. Mycroft hatte erwirkt, dass der Antrag des Staatsanwalts auf Untersuchungshaft abgelehnt worden war. John musste sich zwar zur Verfügung halten, konnte sich aber frei bewegen. Er wurde aus der Verwahrung entlassen. Er hatte nur ein paar Stunden in der Haftanstalt verbracht.

John war bleich, sein Gang kraftlos, als er durch das Tor auf Sherlock zukam. Sie hatten sich bei den Befragungen beim Yard kurz gesehen. Dennoch durchströmte Sherlock ein Gefühl von Rührung und Erleichterung, als John auf ihn zukam. Ein erster Schritt war getan. Ein kleiner aber wesentlicher Schritt: John war frei. Vorläufig. Sherlock wies es seiner allgemeinen Schwäche zu, dass er sich zusammenreissen musste, John nicht spontan zu umarmen als dieser stumm vor ihm stand, die grauen Augen müde, dankbar und fragend zugleich.

Der Taxifahrer öffnete ihnen die Tür und sie stiegen ein.

"Irgendetwas Neues?" fragte John, als sie unterwegs waren.

"Ja. Wir haben die Identität des Toten. Phil Heskett. Sagt dir der Name etwas?"

"Phil Heskett? Nein. Nie gehört."

"Er ist aktenkundig wegen Drogendelikten und Einbruchdiebstahl. Er wohnte in Peckham. Ich schlage vor, dass wir hinfahren."

"Ich brauche zuerst eine Dusche und frische Kleidung, Sherlock."

"Natürlich. Zuerst Dusche und frische Kleidung. Wir haben übrigens auch den Wagen, mit dem die Entführer geflohen sind."

"Lass mich raten: er ist gestohlen."

"Nein. Von einem älteren Herrn bei einem Autoverleih ausgeliehen unter falschem Namen. Termingerecht zurückgebracht und bar bezahlt."

"Also keine verwertbare Spur."

"Nicht wirklich. Ausser, dass wir davon ausgehen müssen, dass alles präzise durchgeplant war. Es muss jemand sein, der wusste, dass du mit Rosie nochmals an die frische Luft gingst."

"Ich ging nicht jeden Abend mit ihr. Nur, wenn sie nicht aufhörte zu weinen und nicht schlafen wollte. Ich ging unregelmässig. Einmal, maximal zweimal pro Woche."

"Sie könnten dich beobachtet haben. Aber sie haben den Wagen bereits um 16 Uhr gemietet. Wie konnten sie wissen, dass du an diesem Abend um 22 Uhr mit Rosie rausgehst?"

"Ich weiss es nicht, Sherlock." Johns Stimme klang erschöpft und gequält.

Sherlock drehte den Kopf und betrachtete John, der neben ihm auf der Rückbank sass und hinausschaute in den nachmittäglichen Verkehr. Johns Körper war angespannt. Er war unruhig. Die Sorge um das Kind musste ihn zerfressen. So wie die Sorge um John ihn zerfrass. Es gab noch immer keine Nachricht von irgendwelchen Erpressern. Lestrade ging davon aus, dass es Erpresser waren. Er, Sherlock, war sich dessen gar nicht sicher. Was hätten sie erpressen wollen mit dem Kind? Ging es um ihn, Sherlock? War es einmal mehr John, der für ihn leiden musste? War es ein neues Spiel von Euros? Sherlock war sich bewusst, dass Euros auch ihn skrupellos benutzen würde, wenn sie irgendetwas erzwingen wollte. Wollte sie ihn von John trennen? War sie eifersüchtig, so wie sie auf Victor eifersüchtig gewesen war? Sie wusste, was John ihm bedeutete. Akzeptierte sie es? Wollte sie es zerstören? Spielte sie damit?

Die Wohnung roch noch immer muffig. John öffnete als erstes das Fenster im Wohnzimmer, ging dann in Rosies Zimmer.

"Jemand war hier", sagte er alarmiert. „Als ich ging, war der Rollladen unten.“

„Ich war hier“, antwortete Sherlock, der John gefolgt war und in der Tür zum Kinderzimmer stand.

„Du? Wie bist du hereingekommen?“

„Mary gab mir einen Schlüssel.“ Sherlock kramte ihn hervor und hielt ihn John hin. „Hier.“

John starrte auf den Schlüssel in Sherlocks Hand. „Was soll ich damit?“

„Vielleicht willst du nicht, dass ich …“

„Hör auf, Sherlock! Wenn Mary das so wollte, dann ist das okay für mich. Behalt ihn. Ich hätte selber auf die Idee kommen sollen. Tut mir leid. Ich war so voller Zweifel.“ 

John holte tief Luft, blieb aber stehen, mit der einen Hand auf das Gitter des Kinderbettes gestützt, den Blick für einen langen Moment gesenkt. Dann schaute er auf, und in seinen Augen war eine Entschlossenheit, die Sherlock verunsicherte. Ein Feuerwerk an Emotionen flackerte durch das Anthrazit von Johns Augen, und dennoch hielt er Sherlocks Blick stand. Die Kraft des Soldaten, der weiss, dass es jetzt um alles geht. 

„Ella meint, ich soll es dir sagen“, sagte John dann, und Sherlock fühlte Panik in sich aufsteigen.

Ella. Ella fand den Kern der Dinge. Immer. Was wollte John ihm sagen? Jetzt? Sherlock lehnte sich mit der Schulter gegen den Türrahmen. Er hatte Angst vor dem, was kam. Denn was es auch immer war, es war die Wahrheit und sie würde ihn treffen. Er sah es John an. Sah es in Johns Augen.

„Sie Sache ist die: Es geht mir nicht gut ohne dich, Sherlock“, sagte John überraschend sachlich. „Es geht mir schlecht in jeder Weise. Ich komme nicht zurecht. Ich brauche dich. Nicht nur jetzt, um Rosie zu finden. Mary hatte Recht, weisst du. Du bist der einzige, der mich retten kann.“ Und nach ein paar Herzschlägen fügte er an, und in seiner Stimme war hörbar, wie schwer ihm diese Sätze fielen: „Du hast mein Herz auf viele Weise gebrochen. Und du kannst es noch immer brechen. Das macht mir Angst.“

Sherlock fühlte Bestürzung und Ratlosigkeit wie ein Schwächestrom seinen Körper fluten. Er lehnte sich schwer gegen den Türrahmen, versuchte zu atmen. Versuchte stehen zu bleiben. Versuchte anzunehmen, was John gesagt hatte. Es zu hören und zu verstehen. Ganz. Nicht nur mit dem Kopf. Er versuchte, John dabei anzusehen. In Johns Augen zu schauen und zuzulassen, dass John seine emotionale Blösse sah. Und seine Furcht davor.

John schluckte, räusperte sich und sagte dann, die Stimme belegt: „Ich gehe duschen. Ich bin in zehn Minuten bereit.“

„John.“ Sherlock hielt den Freund am Arm fest, als dieser an ihm vorbei das Zimmer verlassen wollte. John blieb stehen, ganz dicht vor ihm. „Danke“, flüsterte Sherlock.

John nickte ernst. Er sagte nichts. Nur seine Finger strichen flüchtig über Sherlocks Handrücken, bevor Sherlock den Arm losliess und John duschen ging.

Sherlock blieb wie gelähmt im Türrahmen stehen. Er musste Rosie finden. Er musste anfangen zu denken. Er wusste es, aber er fand in seinen Gedanken keinen roten Faden, den er hätte aufnehmen können. Er wusste nicht einmal, wo er hinschauen sollte. Und schon gar nicht, was er tun könnte. Das Ausmass seiner Desorientierung war ungeheuerlich. War nicht akzeptierbar. War gefährlich. Er wusste es. Er durfte sich nicht verwirren lassen von dem, was John zu ihm sagte. John kämpfte mit Ella um Boden, so wie er auch. Das war zwar wichtig, aber nicht jetzt. Nicht jetzt. Jetzt musste er Rosie finden. Er durfte Johns Herz nicht noch einmal brechen. Er musste Rosie finden. Für John.

Sherlock stiess sich vom Türrahmen ab und ging ins Wohnzimmer zurück. Er musste klar denken. Drei maskierte Täter mit gemietetem Fluchtwagen, genau dann vor Ort, wenn John mit Rosie nochmals hinausging. Wie waren die Täter an die Information gekommen und welches Motiv steckte dahinter? Pädophile Interessen? Nein, dazu war Rosie zu klein und keiner würde dazu Mittäter einspannen. Menschenhandel? Auch dann war der Aufwand, den die Täter betrieben hatten, zu gross. Kleinkinder konnte man einfacher beschaffen. Also ging es nicht um irgendein Kind, sondern doch um Rosie Watson. Doch Erpressung?

Sherlock stockte. Sein Blick fiel durch die offene Küchentür auf die Babytrinkflasche mit dem Rest an Flüssigbrei. Füttern. Man konnte dem Baby etwas ins Essen mischen, das es unruhig machte, quälte vielleicht, jedenfalls verhinderte, dass es schlafen konnte. 

Sherlock ging in die Küche, zog den Saugaufsatz von der Flasche, schnupperte und verzog angeekelt das Gesicht. Trotzdem goss er etwas von dem weisslichen Brei auf seine Hand und kostete. Süsslicher Milch-Getreide-Brei. Angerührt aus Fertigpulver. Sherlock öffnete die Küchenschränke, suchte nach dem Pulver und fand die Dose umgehend. Sie war fast leer. Sherlock überflog die auf der Packung aufgelisteten Inhaltsstoffe. Nichts, das Schlaflosigkeit hätte erzeugen können. Trotzdem. Er schüttete etwas von dem Pulver in eine Plastiktüte und steckte sie ein. Das musste ins Labor.

„John?“ Sherlock klopfte an die Badezimmertür. Die Dusche lief nicht mehr.

„Was ist?“

„Kann Rosie immer dann nicht schlafen, wenn du ihr diesen Brei gegeben hast?“

John öffnete die Tür. Er stand da mit nassem Haar, das Duschtuch um die Hüfte. Ein Schwall duftender Feuchte erreichte Sherlock.

„Nein. Ich gebe ihr etwas von diesem Brei, zusätzlich verdünnt, wenn sie nicht schlafen kann. Manchmal hat sie nachts noch Hunger. Nach dem Brei schläft sie meistens. Manchmal auch nicht.“ John fuhr sich mit dem Kamm durch die Haare, verliess dann das Bad und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Sherlock folgte ihm.

„Was hat sie am Tag der Entführung zu Abend gegessen?“ fragte er.

„Sie ass in der Kinderkrippe.“

„Nicht bei der Tagesmutter?“

„Nein. Mittwoch ist sie in der Kinderkrippe. Kann ich mich jetzt bitte anziehen?“

„Ja, klar.“ Die Tür fiel vor Sherlocks Nase ins Schloss. „Hat sie immer oder meistens am Mittwoch Schlafprobleme?“ fragte Sherlock durch die Tür hindurch.

„Nein. Das ist ganz unregelmässig. Hängt wohl davon ab, was sie tagsüber erlebt oder gegessen hat. Oder auch, wie ich drauf bin. Sie spürt es wohl, wenn ich … Nein. Warte.“ John öffnete die Schlafzimmertür. Er war bereits angezogen, knöpfte noch sein Hemd zu. Seine Augen wach und alarmiert. „Die letzten beiden Wochen war es jeweils tatsächlich Mittwoch.“

„Gab es Personaländerungen in der Kinderkrippe?“

Johns graue Augen, überrascht. „Ich weiss es nicht, Sherlock. Es waren immer verschiedene Betreuungspersonen da. Ich kenne sie nicht alle.“

„Lass uns hinfahren.“

„In die Kinderkrippe?“

„Ja. Zuerst in die Kinderkrippe.“

 

*

 

Natürlich war es ein falscher Name. Die Aushilfe war nur für drei Wochen vorgesehen gewesen und war am Donnerstag – zwei Tage vor dem regulären Ende ihres Einsatzes - nicht mehr zur Arbeit erschienen. Lestrades Leute hatten versucht, anhand der Beschreibungen der Krippenmitarbeiterinnen ein Phantombild zu erstellen, aber das war gescheitert. Offenbar hatte niemand die junge Frau, die sich als Studentin ausgegeben hatte, wirklich angeschaut. Sicher war allerdings, dass sie sich um Rosie gekümmert hatte. Hingebungsvoll, wie die Leiterin der Krippe betonte. Mit allen Kindern, nicht nur mit Rosie, die ja leider nur am Mittwoch bei ihnen sei. Rosie habe sich sofort gut verstanden mit der Studentin und sich auch gerne von ihr füttern lassen. Nein, es habe nicht jeden Mittwoch dasselbe gegeben. Und mit zehn Monaten habe Rosie ja auch schon einiges selber essen können und auch zwischendurch gerne den biologischen Fingerfood verzehrt, Gemüse-, Obst- und Käsestückchen. In dem Alter würden die Kinder gerne mit den Händen essen und selber entscheiden. Dem würden sie natürlich Rechnung tragen. Zum Abendessen habe es am Mittwoch Vollkornbrot, Quark, Gurke und geriebene Karotten mit Haselnuss gegeben, als Nachspeise Bananenrädchen.

Sherlock gab das Protokoll an Lestrade zurück und schaute John an. Er wusste so wenig, so wirklich überhaupt nichts über Kinder. Wusste John mehr? Wusste er, was ein zehnmonatiges Kind essen sollte, was nicht? Oder überliess er alles den Fachleuten, in deren Obhut er Rosie gab?

Das waren die falsche Gedanken. Er musste an den Fall denken. Nicht an John. An Rosie und die Entführung. Immerhin hatten sie jetzt eine erste Vermutung.

„Die Frau hat Rosie etwas gegeben, das sie nicht vertrug“, fasste Sherlock zusammen. „Davon können wir mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit ausgehen. Auch davon, dass sie es mit Absicht tat. Zweimal als Probe. Dann der Ernstfall. Rosie konnte davon nicht schlafen, trotz Johns Brei, und er ging mit ihr an die frische Luft. Die Sache war also mindestens drei Wochen im Voraus geplant. Wahrscheinlich länger, denn ich nehme an, dass die Aushilfe dafür eingeschleust wurde. Das Motiv hat also vermutlich mit etwas zu tun, das mehrere Wochen zurückliegt. Aber was ist das Motiv? Warum Johns Tochter?“

Lestrades Blick.

„Du weisst es nicht, oder?“

„Nein. Was?“

„Es ist Johns Tochter, weil du Sherlock Holmes bist und er dein Freund und Partner ist.“

„Nein“, sagte Sherlock hart. „Und wenn doch, dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass es das letzte Mal ist.“

Die Reaktion in Johns Augen. John wusste, was er meinte. Sherlock sah es am kurzen ungläubigen Aufflackern. Dann diese harte Verspiegelung, die ihm den Zugang verschloss. Es war nicht das erste Mal. Er hatte schon mehrfach versucht, John zu verlassen um ihn zu schützen. Diesmal musste es definitiv sein. Er würde Johns Herz noch einmal brechen müssen. Ein letztes Mal.

Lestrade legte ein Mobiltelefon, eine Waffe und mehrere Papiere vor John und Sherlock auf den Tisch. 

„Das haben wir in der Wohnung des Toten sichergestellt.“ Lestrade schob Sherlock ein weiteres Papier hin. „Das ist die Liste seiner Kontakte auf seinem PC und dem Mobiltelefon. Wir haben alles ausgewertet. Er hat in der Zeit vor dem Überfall mehrfach mit demselben Anschluss telefoniert. Die Nummer ist nicht registriert. Wir haben bisher nicht herausgefunden, wem sie gehört.“

„Habt ihr auf die Nummer angerufen?“ fragte John.

„Noch nicht. Wir gehen davon aus, dass die geflohenen Täter nicht wissen, dass der dritte tot ist. In die Presse ist nichts durchgesickert und so wie es aussieht, lebte der Tote allein. Wir haben seine Wohnung unauffällig durchsucht. Wir mussten sie nicht aufbrechen, da er den Schlüssel auf sich trug. Wir haben auch auf ein Polizeisiegel verzichtet, damit die Nachbarschaft nicht alarmiert ist. Wir gehen davon aus, dass die Entführer irgendwann versuchen werden, mit ihm Kontakt aufzunehmen.“

„Das ist bisher nicht geschehen?“

„Nein. Auf sein Mobiltelefon ging nichts ein und zu seiner Wohnung kam – soweit wir es kontrollieren können – auch niemand.“

„Wird die Wohnung observiert?“

„Ja, ich habe einen Mann vor Ort.“

„Gut.“ Sherlock war zufrieden. Er schob John die Liste mit den Kontakten zu. „Kennst du irgendeinen dieser Namen oder Nummern, John? Vielleicht hat es mit dir oder mit Mary zu tun.“

John las, schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein.“

„Es sind jetzt 24 Stunden und es hat sich noch kein Erpresser gemeldet und wir haben noch keine Spur von dem Kind“, gab Lestrade zu bedenken. Die Sorge war seiner Stimme anzuhören. „Ich werde jetzt eine Grossfahndung nach Rosie Watson starten.“

„Nein. Das scheucht die Täter auf, macht sie nervös und gefährdet das Kind unnötig. Warte noch“, sagte Sherlock.

„Worauf?“

„Ich werde Rosie finden. Ich werde mein Obdachlosen-Netzwerk aktivieren.“

Lestrade schüttelte langsam den Kopf, die Lippen zusammengepresst. Er schaute Sherlock entschlossen in die Augen, als er sagte: „Ich will mir in meinem Leben nie den Vorwurf machen müssen, nicht alles, nicht wirklich alles getan zu haben um das Leben eines Kindes zu retten.“

„Sie lebt“, sagte Sherlock, ärgerlich.

„Wie willst du das wissen?“

„Es macht null Sinn, Rosie Watson aufwändig zu entführen und sie dann zu töten. Wenn es darum gegangen wäre, sie zu töten, hätte man das wesentlich einfacher haben können.“

„Wir wissen das Motiv für die Tat nicht“, erwiderte Lestrade finster.

„Gib mir diese Nacht und den Morgen noch. Lass deine Leute weiter ermitteln, aber bereite die Grossfahndung vor. Starte sie morgen Mittag, sollte ich bis dann keine Resultate geliefert haben“, schlug Sherlock vor.

„Wir verlieren wertvolle Stunden.“

„Wir GEWINNEN wertvolle Stunden“, korrigierte Sherlock.

Greg Lestrade hatte die Arme vor dem Körper verschränkt und sich im Stuhl zurückgelehnt. Er musterte Sherlock prüfend, schien unentschlossen. Nach einer Weile des Nachdenkens wandte er sich John zu.

„John?“

„Ich? Ich soll das entscheiden? IHR seid die Profis.“

„Es geht um deine Tochter“, sagte Lestrade ruhig.

John holte tief Luft, liess sie schwer ausströmen. Er schaute lange auf seine Hände, die er vor sich auf dem Tisch verschränkt hatte. Dann suchte er Sherlocks Blick.

Sherlock schwieg, liess die grauen, aufmerksamen Augen ihn prüfen. John zweifelte. Sherlock sah es. Er sah den Kampf, den John focht. Er sah den Freund und Soldaten, der auf seiner Seite stand. Und er sah die grauenhafte Angst des Vaters um seine kleine Tochter. Er sah die Fülle an Gefühlen und Argumenten, die gegeneinander stritten.

John schaute weg, schaute zu Lestrade. Senkte den Blick wieder und betrachtete die Hände vor sich auf dem Tisch. Johns Atem ging schwer. Er schien noch immer um eine Entscheidung zu ringen.

Dann holte John tief Luft, setzte sich gerade auf und schaute in Sherlocks Augen. Lange. Information floss zwischen ihnen. Angst und Schmerz. Peinigende Angst und bleierner Schmerz. Eine Liebe, die brannte. Die Wunden brannte. Und Trauer. Schwere, tief verwurzelte Trauer. Sherlock schluckte leer. Ein steinharter Klumpen wuchs in seinem Magen. Seine Brust füllte sich mit einer heissen Masse, die ihm den Atem abdrückte. Er wusste um Johns Entscheidung, bevor dieser sich zu Lestrade wandte und sagte:

„Starte die Grossfahndung.“


	7. Imago

Ein Streifen Licht glitt diagonal über die weiss getünchte Wohnzimmerdecke, wenn draussen, auf der nahen Strasse, ein Auto vorbeifuhr. Das geschah häufig, auch jetzt noch, kurz nach Mitternacht. Sherlock lag wach und beobachtete es, sich der Belanglosigkeit dessen bewusst, was er sah. Ein normaler Lichteffekt, der hier stattfand, vermutlich seit es die Wohnung gab. Mary musste ihn auch gesehen haben. Er wiederholte sich ständig und wahrscheinlich zum abertausendsten Mal.

Sherlock schloss die Augen. Er war übermüdet, hatte seit fast vierzig Stunden nicht geschlafen. Er musste dringend schlafen. Wenigstens ein paar Stunden dösen. Zu Kräften kommen. Das Sofa war bequem. John hatte ihm ein Kissen und eine Decke gegeben. Hatte ihn gebeten, bei ihm zu bleiben. Natürlich blieb er. Natürlich verzieh er ihm die Entscheidung für die Grossfahndung, auch wenn er sich im ersten Moment zurückgestossen und verlassen gefühlt hatte. Er verstand Johns Beweggründe. Dennoch machten sie ihn hohl und hilflos, als sei etwas herausgebrochen aus ihm. Er lag da und betrachtete die Lichteffekte an der Wohnzimmerdecke, um nicht die Leere in seinem Inneren sehen zu müssen. 

Er hatte das Obdachlosen-Netzwerk aktiviert. Die Leute da draussen würden für ihn suchen. Sie waren viele, und sie hatten ihre Augen überall. In der ganzen Stadt. Und Rosie war noch in der Stadt. Noch immer wurden alle Ausfahrtsstrassen kontrolliert. Und jetzt, mit der Grossfahndung, sowieso. Um sechs Uhr würde er hier weggehen. Er hoffte, dass John dann schlief. John war unruhig. Sherlock hörte ihn aufstehen, ins Bad gehen. Dann durchs Wohnzimmer in die Küche schlurfen. Wasserhahn. John trank Wasser, ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Sherlock stellte sich schlafend, als er am Sofa vorbeikam.

Er hatte entschieden, John nicht zu sagen, dass er am Morgen als erstes nach Sherrinford fliegen würde. John würde wissen wollen weshalb, und er würde mitkommen wollen. Aber Sherlock war sich nicht sicher, ob er ihn damit nicht gefährdete. Zudem war es besser, wenn John den Yard unterstützte während der Fahndung und sich zur Verfügung hielt, falls es Resultate gab. Abgesehen davon durfte John die Stadt nicht verlassen, solange das Verfahren wegen Totschlags hängig war. Mycroft hatte Sherlock den Flug zugesagt und seinen Besuch in Sherrinford angemeldet. Er musste nur noch warten, bis es Morgen war. Bis dahin konnte er nichts tun. Nur daliegen und warten. Und schlafen, wenn das denn möglich war.

„Du schläfst nicht, oder?“

Sherlock schlug die Augen auf. Im Dunkel des Wohnzimmers stand John vor ihm. Zerzaust, in einem zerknitterten Pyjama. Sherlock setzte sich auf.

„Nein, ich kann nicht schlafen“, gab er zu.

„Kann ich mich für einen Moment zu dir setzen? Nur kurz.“

Sherlock rückte schweigend. John liess sich neben ihn aufs Sofa sinken. Er roch warm und vertraut. Die olfaktorische Komponente, die in der Baker Street fehlte. Sherlock ertappte sich dabei, wie er sie gierig einsog. Erinnerungen und ein Gefühl von Sättigung. John achtete nicht auf Distanz. Er sass nahe. Fast auf Tuchfühlung.

„Das war nicht gegen dich gerichtet, wegen der Grossfahndung“, begann John. „Das wollte ich dir noch sagen. Es ist nicht, dass ich dir misstraue. Ich habe einfach wahnsinnige Angst um Rosie.“

„Es ist okay, John. Ich bin nicht beleidigt.“

„Gut.“

Es war lange still. Draussen fuhren Autos vorbei. Lichtstreifen wanderten über die Decke. „Es gibt noch etwas“, sagte John dann. „Ich habe gestern Nacht gedroht, dich umzubringen. Das tut mir leid. Ich stand unter Drogen, war wütend und verzweifelt. Ich war ausser mir. Ausser Kontrolle." 

„Wenn wir jetzt anfangen, uns für alles um Verzeihung zu bitten, was wir einander angetan haben, dann sitzen wir morgen Abend noch hier“, sagte Sherlock. „Vor allem, wenn ich mit MEINER Liste beginne.“

Sie sahen sich an. Sherlock lächelte vorsichtig. John lächelte zurück, die Augen schwarz und glänzend im Dämmerdunkel des nächtlichen Raumes.

„Ich möchte einfach, dass es wieder gut wird zwischen uns“, sagte John leise. „Denn das ist es nicht, nicht wahr?“

„Nein.“

„Es gibt immer noch Dinge, die ich dir nicht verzeihen kann. Irgendwann, irgendwann möchte ich mit dir darüber reden. Richtig reden, weisst du. Ehrlich.“

„Lass uns zuerst Rosie finden. Ich hoffe, dass wir danach Zeit und Ruhe finden, über alles zu reden.“

John nickte gedankenabwesend. Er war während des Gesprächs mit der Schulter gegen Sherlock gerutscht, lehnte sich leicht an ihn. Sherlock wusste nicht, wie bewusst es John war. Es schien eher unbewusst passiert zu sein als mit Absicht initiiert.

„Ella“, sagte John, „hat mir angeboten, dass wir auch gemeinsam mit ihr reden könnten.“

„Das hat sie mir auch angeboten.“

„Vielleicht sollten wir das tun. Ich selber, ich kann das nicht so. Reden. Das Richtige sagen.“

„Ja, vielleicht sollten wir das tun.“

Lichtstreifen zogen diagonal durchs Zimmer. Sie schwiegen beide. Sherlock schloss die Augen, atmete den vertrauten Mann, der an seiner Schulter lehnte. Nahtstelle, die Wärme und Frieden generierte. Entspannung, die der Müdigkeit Raum gab. Und der Sehnsucht. 

John atmete tief, streckte sich, stand auf.

„Danke, Sherlock“, sagte er weich. „Ich werde jetzt versuchen, ein bisschen zu schlafen.“

„Ja, das werde ich auch tun. Gute Nacht, John.“

„Gute Nacht.“

 

*

 

Euros stand in der Mitte ihrer Zelle, mit dem Rücken zur Scheibe. Die Violine hing in ihrer linken Hand zu Boden, der Bogen in der rechten. Sie hatte das Spiel abgebrochen, als Sherlock den Raum betreten hatte und das Licht angesprungen war. 

Sherlock blieb am Warnstrich vor der Scheibe stehen. Er fühlte sich unwohl. Er fühlte sich nackt ohne seine Violine, ohne das Instrument, das er unter sein Kinn klemmen konnte, das seiner Anwesenheit Berechtigung gab. Er fühlte sich schutzlos ohne den Bogen, der ihm erlaubte, mit der Bewegung seiner rechten Hand den Solarplexus abzudecken, seinen Herzbereich zu schützen, seinen Atem umzulenken in die Musik. Er fühlte sich hilflos ohne das Instrument, das sein Kommunikationskanal zu Euros geworden war. 

Sherlock wartete. Seine Schwester hatte ihn längst wahrgenommen. Aber sie liess sich Zeit, liess ihn warten. Scannte ihn wahrscheinlich. Erst nach langen Sekunden ging sie gemächlich zu ihrer Liege, legte ihre Violine in den Kasten, entspannte den Bogen und legte ihn dazu. Erst dann drehte sie sich um und kam zur Scheibe, träge, provozierend langsam.

Sherlock schaute in die blauen Augen seiner Schwester, die aufmerksam auf ihm ruhten. Er konnte nicht lesen, was sich hinter dem Blau abspielte. Aber er sah, dass es viel war. Dann sagte Euros, und es war so etwas wie Genugtuung in ihrer Stimme: 

„Du willst, dass ich Rosie finde.“

Sherlock, überrumpelt von der Direktheit der Feststellung, brauchte einen Moment, bis er sich über die richtige Antwort im Klaren war.

„Ich bin hier, weil ich deine Hilfe brauche um sie zu finden“, sagte er dann. „Ich will nicht, dass du den Fall löst. Aber ich brauche jemanden, der mir denken hilft.“

„Der dir denken hilft?“

„Ein Gespräch über die Entführung von Rosie Watson. Ein Gedankenaustausch. Mögliche Motive, mögliche Täterschaften. Hinweise. Ich brauche deine Hilfe beim Denken und Deduzieren.“

Euros musterte ihn ungläubig. War das Amüsement in ihrem Blick?

„Du bist nicht fähig, Johns Tochter zu finden“, stellte sie fest.

„Nein. Deshalb bin ich hier.“

„Du bist emotional verstrickt. Das behindert dein Denken. Und deine Sehnsucht ist unerfüllt. Das behindert dich zusätzlich. Es zieht dich hinunter in die Kerker unbewusster Ängste.“

„Es ist, wie es ist“, sagte Sherlock. Er war bereit, die Feststellungen seiner Schwester zu akzeptieren. Er war bereit, sich zu deklarieren, wenn es denn wichtig war, um Rosie zu finden. Er war bereit, jeden Preis zu zahlen. 

„Kerker unbewusster Ängste“, wiederholte Euros nachdenklich. „Da unten sitzt Victor. Weisst du das? Victor ist jetzt John und er sitzt noch immer da unten.“

„Ich arbeite daran“, sagte Sherlock einfach.

„Du gehst zu einer Therapeutin.“

„Ja.“

Euros' Blick forschte in Sherlocks Augen. Sherlock liess es zu. Er war verletzlich an dieser Stelle, er wusste es. Und Euros wusste es auch. Sie hatte seine erste Liebe getötet und gesehen, was das aus ihm gemacht hatte. Einen bindungsunfähigen Mann mit panischer Angst vor Gefühlen, nur lebensfähig hinter einer kalten Maske aus Zynismus und Überheblichkeit. Mit John hatte die Maske Risse bekommen. Marys Tod hatte sie ihm zerschlagen. Euros hatte ihm die Reste vom Gesicht gefegt. Der Mann darunter war noch weich und unerfahren. Wie die Imago eines Schmetterlings, die sich aus der Puppe gearbeitet hat und zum ersten Mal ihre Flügel ausspannt, zittrig und noch flugunfähig.

Euros senkte den Blick. Sie drehte sich um, ging weg von der Scheibe, wieder hinein in ihre Zelle, blieb dort stehen, den Rücken zu Sherlock.

Sherlock wusste nicht, was geschehen war, was sie gesehen hatte. Ertrug sie seine Schwäche nicht? Sherlock schloss aus, dass sie Schuld empfand. Euros‘ Gehirn funktionierte nicht wie ein normales Gehirn. Ihre mentale Kraft übersteuerte ihr Leben und ihre emotionale Entwicklung. Ihre Emotionen waren auf dem Stand eines narzisstischen Kindes. Er war ihr kleiner Bruder, der ihr Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, der mit ihr zusammen spielte. Sie machten zusammen Musik. Musik verband sie. Verband sie auf einer Ebene, die auf anderem Weg nicht erreichbar war. Stiftete Friede und Gemeinschaft zwischen ihnen.

Sherlock erschrak, als ihm bewusst wurde, welches Risiko er einging. Er hatte den Kommunikationskanal gewechselt. Wie würde Euros darauf reagieren? Wie würde sie mit seiner Hilfsbedürftigkeit umgehen? Wie die grosse Schwester, die den kleinen Bruder schützt und ihm hilft? Oder wie die grosse Schwester, die mit sadistischem Spott ihre Macht ausspielt? Wog Euros ab, was ihr mehr brachte? Sich den muszierenden Spielgenossen zu erhalten oder ein anderes Spiel auf dessen Kosten zu spielen?

„Marsden, 93 Haldane Road, Fulham“, sagte Euros in die Stille hinein, ohne sich umzudrehen, klar und deutlich. „Du kannst Rosie dort abholen.“

Sherlock erstarrte. Ein paar Herzschläge lang war es totenstill. Sherlock versuchte tief durchzuatmen. Dann sagte er:

„Du hast den Fall gelöst. Oder du bist involviert.“

Euros drehte sich um. Ihr Gesicht war ernst.

„Ich habe den Fall gelöst“, sagte sie vorwurfsvoll. „Aber ich möchte eine Gegenleistung.“

„Was?“

„Nun ja“, Euros kam zurück an die Scheibe. Hinter dem Blau ihrer Augen flackerte etwas, das Sherlock einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. „Letztlich ist alles, was wir tun, ein Tauschgeschäft, nicht wahr? Wir tauschen Materie gegen andere Materie, Information gegen einen Gefallen, einen Gefallen gegen Sex, Sex gegen Liebe, Liebe gegen Leben.“

„Sag mir, was du haben möchtest für die Information.“

„Nicht für die Information“, sagte Euros. „Für Rosie.“

„Was also?“ fragte Sherlock. Und er fragte sich im selben Augenblick, ob er nicht gerade den grössten Fehler seines Lebens machte, indem er darauf einging. „Rosie gegen was?“

„Gegen WEN. Mensch gegen Mensch.“

„Gegen wen?“

„Was ist der Gegenwert für eine Watson? Oder besser, für zwei Watsons, denn du bekommst John ja dazu. Sozusagen ein Doppelpack.“

Nein! Nein. Sherlock schüttelte entschieden den Kopf: „Nein, Euros. Ich bin nicht bereit, solche Spiele zu spielen. Nicht um John. Und nicht um das Kind.“

„Das Spiel ist bereits gespielt, Sherlock. Der Fall ist gelöst und du hast die Information. Es geht nur noch um den Tauschwert. Aber ich will fair sein: die kleine Watson gegen einen Holmes.“

Sherlock starrte entsetzt in die Augen seiner Schwester.

„Gegen welchen Holmes?“ fragte er tonlos.

„Mach Vorschläge. Du hast fünf zur Verfügung.“

Nein! Nicht! Sherlock ging ein paar Schritte zurück von der Scheibe, drehte sich um, rieb sich mit beiden Händen das Gesicht, versuchte sich zu fangen. Verdammt! Was hatte er getan. Er wollte kein neues Spiel. Nicht mehr. Nie mehr! Er musste aussteigen. Sofort aussteigen. Er musste denken. Denken! Er hatte nur einen, hatte nur einen Holmes, den er anbieten konnte. Nur einen. Immer denselben. Sherlock drehte sich um.

„Okay“, sagte er. „Sherlock. Ich biete dir Sherlock Holmes gegen Rosie Watson.“

Euros‘ Blick prüfend. War das ein Lächeln darin? Oder Spott? Sie sagte nichts. Sie sagte sehr lange nichts. Sherlock hielt ihrem Blick stand. Er wollte, dass sie sah, dass er es ernst meinte. Er wusste nicht, was sie meinte mit „Tauschgeschäft“, was sie von ihm wollte als Gegenwert. Er war sich bewusst, dass sein Tod ein einfach zu zahlender Preis war. Er vermutete, dass Euros anderes von ihm wollte. Vielleicht langwierige, schwierige, schmerzhafte Verpflichtungen. Auch das war okay. Mit einer Ausnahme:

„Ich gehöre dir. Aber ich werde keine Verbrechen begehen und ich werde nicht für dich töten. Ausser mich selber, falls du das willst.“

Euros‘ Blick noch immer forschend in seinen Augen. Sie nickte langsam.

„Gut“, sagte sie dann ruhig. „Ich nehme deinen Vorschlag zur Kenntnis. 93 Haldane Road, Fulham. Der Name ist Arthur Marsden. Wir sehen uns in zwei Tagen. Ich habe eine zweite Stimme zur Brahms-Sonate dazu komponiert. Sie wird dir gefallen.“

Euros drehte sich weg und ging in ihren Raum hinein zum Bett, nahm den Geigenbogen auf, spannte ihn, nahm die Violine aus dem Kasten und klemmte sie sich unters Kinn.

 

*

 

Backsteinmauer. Zwei Meter hoch. Sherlock konnte die Hausnummer am Haus dahinter nicht sehen. Aber die Ortungsdienste auf seinem Mobiltelefon zeigten an, dass dies die Nummer 93 war. Die grau angemalte Metalltür war verschlossen. Kein Namensschild, kein Briefkasten. Im Türrahmen links eine windschiefe Klingel, das Kabelrohr nach oben über die Mauer gezogen. Sherlock klingelte.

„Wer ist da?“ rief eine Frauenstimme, offensichtlich aus einem der Fenster des Hauses hinter der Mauer.

„Kurier. Ich habe einen Brief für Arthur Marsden.“

„Der ist nicht hier.“

„Kann ich den Brief abliefern?“

„Kommen Sie später wieder.“

„Wann ist Marsden zurück?“

„Kein Ahnung.“

Das Fenster wurde zugezogen und verriegelt. Sherlock klingelte erneut. Er hörte die Glocke irgendwo im Haus scheppern, aber niemand reagierte mehr darauf.

Okay. Es musste einen anderen Weg geben in die Wohnung von Arthur Marsden. Sherlock ging die Backsteinmauer entlang. Nächstes Haus dahinter, nächste Tür, diesmal Holz. Auch sie war abgeschlossen. Übernächstes Haus. Eine Tür. Dasselbe. Nach ein paar Metern ging die Mauer rechtwinklig ab. Ein schmaler Fussweg führte daran entlang, auf der Gegenseite ein Holzzaun, ohne Zwischenräume, ebenfalls gut zwei Meter hoch. Sherlock ging die Mauer entlang, die jetzt durchgehend war. Dann die nächste Strasse. Ein Eisenwarenhändler an der Ecke. Die Mauer war hier offen, ein Eisengittertor führte in einen kleinen Innenhof, der mit Alteisen übersät war. In einer offenen Werkstatt schweisste jemand Metall. Der Mann war mit seiner Schutzmaske konzentriert über sein Werkstück gebeugt. Die Gasflamme zischte. Funken stoben. Sherlock ging unbemerkt an ihm vorbei in einen Hinterhof. In eine Reihe kleiner Hinterhöfe mit kleinen Gärten, die offensichtlich geschützt zwischen den beiden Reihen zusammengebauter, alter Backsteinhäuser angelegt worden waren. Sherlock stieg über Zäune, durch Gemüsebeete und unter dicht behängten Wäscheleinen hindurch.

Die Nummer 93 war eines der schmalen Backsteinhäuser. Hier, von hinten, sah man die verwinkelte Architektur der verschiedenen Anbauten, die wohl mehr oder weniger konzeptlos errichtet worden waren. Die Hintertür war nicht abgeschlossen. Im Erdgeschoss eine altertümliche Küche mit Essraum und ein Bad. Sherlock stieg die dunkle Holztreppe hoch. Im Obergeschoss zwei Zimmer. Eines davon ein Kinderzimmer. Kinderbettchen. Wickeltisch. Spielzeug. An der Wand Fotos. Eine strahlende Mutter mit einem Neugeborenen. Krabbelndes Baby auf einem Schaffell. Die Mutter mit dem Kind auf dem Arm, beide lächeln in die Kamera. Sherlock öffnete den Schrank. Babykleidung für ein Mädchen. Rosie? War das Rosie auf den Fotos? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Rosie war immer bei John und Mary gewesen. Verdammt! Er hatte Rosie so lange nicht mehr gesehen, wusste nicht einmal, wie sie jetzt aussah.

Waren das Stimmen? Sherlock horchte hinaus. Die Frauenstimme von vorher.

„Hallo Mrs Beatty! Da war ein Kurier mit einem Brief für ihren Bruder.“

„Haben Sie ihn entgegengenommen?“

„Nein. Er kommt später nochmal.“

„Okay. Ich kümmere mich erst mal um Valerie. Ich fürchte, sie braucht ein Bad und frische Windeln.“

Schritte. Unten die Tür, die auf und dann wieder zuging. Die Frau redete mit dem Kind, ging offenbar mit ihm ins Bad. Sherlock hörte Wasser laufen und schlich sich vorsichtig die Treppe hinunter. Die Tür zum Bad stand offen. Es lief noch immer Wasser. Die Frau redete leise auf das Kind ein. Sherlock schlüpfte zur Haustür, öffnete sie, klopfte gleichzeitig und rief:

„Hallo, Mrs Beatty?“

Das Plätschern des Wassers hörte augenblicklich auf.

„Wer ist da?“

„Ein Freund Ihres Bruders. Entschuldigen Sie. Ich habe geklopft, aber Sie haben es wohl nicht gehört.“

„Moment.“ Es ging einige Sekunden, dann kam die Frau aus dem Bad, das Kleinkind in ein Badetuch gewickelt auf dem Arm. „Was wollen Sie?“ fragte sie.

Sherlock betrachtete das Kind. War das Rosie? Die Augen. Hatte es die Augen von John, mit denen es ihn anschaute? Von Mary? Die Haare waren ziemlich hell. Aber das waren sie bei dem Kind oben auf dem Foto auch.

„Was wollen Sie hier?“ fragte die Frau erneut und deutlich unfreundlicher als das erste Mal.

„Ist das Ihr Kind?“ fragte Sherlock aufs Geratewohl. 

„Natürlich ist das mein Kind.“ Die Frau streichelte der Kleinen durchs Haar und drückte sie enger an sich.

„Rosie?“ fragte Sherlock zaghaft, den Blick noch immer in den Augen des Mädchens, das neugierig zurückstarrte.

„Das ist Valerie. Und nun verschwinden Sie. Arthur ist nicht da.“

„Kann ich hier auf ihn warten?“ 

„Nein. Rufen Sie ihn an, wenn sie etwas von ihm wollen.“

„Okay.“ Sherlock nahm sein Mobiltelefon heraus und tippte:

_Valerie Beatty. Kannst du damit etwas anfangen? SH_

Im gleichen Moment, in dem Sherlock die SMS abschickte, polterten zwei Männer in die Wohnung. Kaum zwei Sekunden später zeigte die Mündung einer Pistole auf Sherlocks Kopf.

„Wer sind Sie und was tun Sie hier?“ fragte der Mann mit der Waffe. Er war sichtlich aufgewühlt und nervös.

„Er behauptet, er sei ein Freund von dir“, antwortete die Frau an Sherlocks Stelle.

„Ich kenne den“, rief der zweite Mann alarmiert. „Das ist doch dieser Sherlock Holmes, der mit Dr. Watson zusammen ist. Das ist ein Bulle!“

„Consulting Detective“, korrigierte Sherlock, der das Mobiltelefon in seine Sakko-Tasche hatte gleiten lassen und automatisch die Hände hoch nahm.

„Es läuft eine Grossfahndung. Wir müssen weg hier“, sagte der Mann mit der Waffe zu der Frau. „Pack ein paar Sachen ein. Schnell!“ Er winkte mit der Waffe hektisch zur Treppe.

„Halte sie einen Moment.“ Die Frau hielt dem zweiten Mann das Kind hin. Aber dieser wich unsicher einen Schritt zurück. Und bevor Sherlock begriff, hatte die Frau ihm das Badetuch mit dem Mädchen in die Arme gedrückt und rannte die Treppe hoch.

Das Bündel in seinen Armen war warm und feucht und roch nach Babypuder, und Sherlock wusste im selben Augenblick, dass er seine Pläne, den Kampf aufzunehmen, abzuhauen und Lestrade zu alarmieren, damit vergessen konnte. Das Kind machte ihn wehrlos. Der Mann mit der Waffe grinste. Die Kleine beobachtete die Männer interessiert, saugte dabei an ihren Fingern und geiferte.

Kaum zwei Minuten später kam die Frau mit einer Tasche die Treppe herunter.

„Lass sie ihm“, sagte Marsden, als seine Schwester Sherlock das Kind abnehmen wollte. „Wir nehmen ihn mit und er macht sich gut damit.“

„Und wenn er mit ihr flieht?“

„Wenn er versucht zu fliehen oder uns auszutricksen, erschiesse ich zuerst das Kind. Das wird er nicht zulassen.“

Draussen vor der Mauer stand ein Wagen. Mrs Beatty nahm Sherlock das Mädchen ab, bis er auf die Rückbank eingestiegen war. Dann drückte sie es ihm wieder in die Arme. Arthur Marsden setzte sich auf der einen Seite neben ihn, die Pistole im Anschlag. Mrs Beatty auf der anderen. Sie hatte Kleidung für die Kleine dabei und zog sie auf Sherlocks Schoss an, während der andere Mann den Wagen in den mittäglichen Londoner Strassenverkehr einfädelte. Sherlock spürte sein Mobiltelefon in der Sakko-Tasche kurz vibrieren. John hatte auf seine SMS geantwortet.


	8. Flucht

Er verlor Blut. Immer noch. Das war nicht gut. Er musste den Verband enger ziehen. Sherlock stemmte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Betonwand, um das rechte Bein etwas zu sich ziehen und aufstellen zu können. Dann löste mit der rechten Hand vorsichtig den nassen Knoten an seinem Oberschenkel. In seinem linken Arm hielt er Rosie. Sie schlief fest an seinem nackten Oberkörper, warm und feucht unter seinem Sakko. Das Hemd hatte er ausgezogen und es sich als Verband um das Bein gebunden. Es war nass vom Gewitterregen, durch den sie gelaufen waren. Aber da war auch immer noch Blut aus der Wunde. Sherlock wickelte den Verband etwas ab, fixierte den einen Ärmel des Hemdes mit den Zähnen und zog das Textil fester um sein Bein. Der stechende Schmerz liess ihn am ganzen Körper in Schweiss ausbrechen und drückte ihm Tränen in die Augen. Er biss mit ganzer Kraft in den Hemdstoff um nicht zu stöhnen. Mühsam und in langsamen, schmerzhaften, winzigen Schritten schlang er das Hemd neu um die Wunde und verknotetet die beiden Ärmel. 

Rosie hatte sich kurz bewegt, als er das verletzte Bein aufgestellt hatte. Aber sie war nicht erwacht. Gut. Draussen goss es noch immer in Strömen, aber Blitz und Donner waren abgeklungen. Es war nicht wirklich trocken in dieser alten Fabrikationshalle – oder was das auch immer gewesen sein mochte. Jetzt war es eine Ruine. Sherlock sass an die raue Betonwand gelehnt. Er hatte sich auf ein herumliegendes Blech gesetzt, hatte es an die Wand geschoben, denn der Boden war nass. Knapp ein Meter neben ihm troff Regenwasser von der lecken Decke auf den schmutzigen Betonboden, der übersät war mit Bauschutt. Sherlock hatte sein Taschentuch in das Rinnsal gehalten und Rosie das Regenwasser in den Mund ausgepresst. Sie hatte gierig am Taschentuch gesaugt, war durstig gewesen. Er auch. Er hatte dasselbe für sich getan. Er hatte Rosie die paar Kekse gefüttert, die er mitgenommen hatte aus dem alten Wohnwagen, in den sie ihn eingesperrt hatten. Sie mussten uralt sein und hatten den muffeligen Geruch des vergammelten Caravans angenommen. Aber sie beruhigten Rosies Magen.

Sherlock legte den Kopf nach hinten gegen die Wand und schloss die Augen. Rosie seufzte leise und er legte auch den zweiten Arm um sie, hielt sie tröstend fest. Er konnte nicht mehr weiter. Der Schmerz in seinem Bein liess es nicht mehr zu, hatte ihm alle Kraft genommen. Er musste warten, bis der Tag anbrach und er sich orientieren konnte. Er wusste nicht, wo sie waren. Sie hatten ihm alles abgenommen. Mobiltelefon, Schlüssel, Geldbörse, sein Werkzeugset. Und Marsden hatte geschossen. Wider Erwarten. Sherlock hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er es tun würde, dass er auf ihn und das Kind schiessen würde. Er hatte Marsden als grossspurig und etwas naiv, aber nicht als brutal eingeschätzt. Der Entführer hatte nur einen einzigen Schuss auf ihn abgefeuert als er losgerannt war. Die Kugel hatte sein Bein oberhalb des Knies gestreift. Oder durchschlagen. Oder die Kugel steckte noch. Sherlock wusste es nicht. Wahrscheinlich hatte die Frau ihren Bruder daran gehindert, weitere Schüsse abzugeben. Er hatte nur das Geschrei gehört hinter sich, das panische Kreischen der Frau, Marsdens Gebrüll. Und dann der eine Schuss und der Schmerz. Danach war alles in Nacht und Nässe untergegangen. Blitze und krachender Donner. Und Wasser, das von Sturmböen in unglaublichen Mengen vom Himmel gepeitscht worden war. Sintflutartiger Regen, durch den er gerannt war. Immer nur gerannt. Geradeaus ohne jede Sicht oder Orientierung. Hinein in einen Wald. Und weiter. Dunkelheit. Das Brausen des Sturms. Das Prasseln des Regens. Knacken von Holz unter seinen Füssen. Das Keuchen seiner Lungen. Nässe. Der heftige Schmerz in seinem Bein. Und Rosie, die sich stumm an ihn geklammert hatte. Irgendwann Weideland, überspannt von gigantischen Stromleitungen. Der Schmerz, der ihn mehr und mehr lähmte. Dann die zerfallene Halle. Unterschlupf und Schutz vor dem Regen. Und die Hoffnung, dass niemand sie verfolgt hatte.

Sie waren irgendwo an der Themse. Möglicherweise noch innerhalb des Stadtgebietes. Oder auch ausserhalb. Sherlock war sich nicht sicher. Sie hatten ihm die Augen verbunden für die Fahrt. Sie waren nicht angehalten worden. Keine Polizeisperre. Sie hatten ihn in einem verlassenen, halb zerfallenen Wohnwagen an das Tischbein gefesselt und allein gelassen. Marsden, seine Schwester und der andere hatten sich mit dem Kind in der Nähe aufgehalten. Er hatte vom Boden des Wohnwagens aus nichts sehen können, obschon heller Mittag war. Aber es hatte nach Wasser gerochen und er hatte sie reden hören:

„Sam, du nimmst das Dinghi und fährst rüber zu Chen sobald es dunkel wird“, hatte Marsden gesagt. „Sag ihm, dass wir früher hier sind, dass er Eleonore und das Kind heute Nacht abholen soll. Wir kommen mit dem anderen Boot dann nach. Wie geplant.“

„Was machen wir mit dem Typen im Wohnwagen?“ hatte die Frau gefragt.

„Wir lassen ihn hier.“

„Und wenn man ihn findet?“

„Hier findet ihn keiner. Und wenn, dann sind wir bis dahin über alle Berge, haben neue Pässe, neue Namen und ein neues Zuhause. Mach dir keine Sorgen.“

„Er hat uns gesehen und weiss, wer wir sind.“

„Er weiss gar nichts. Es ist Dr. Watson, vor dem wir uns in Acht nehmen müssen. Du hast seine SMS gesehen. Er weiss um Valerie und kann eins und eins zusammenzählen. Deshalb müssen wir hier weg, und zwar schnell.“

John? John wusste, worum es ging? Das hatte Sherlock beschäftigt. Wenn John wusste, worum es ging, warum hatte er nichts gesagt? Er hatte Johns Antwort-SMS nicht mehr lesen können, sie hatten ihm das Mobile vorher abgenommen. Er wusste nicht, was John geschrieben hatte. Aber Rosies Entführung hatte offensichtlich mit John zu tun. Oder noch mit Mary? Und Euros? Hatte sie die Finger im Spiel? 

Stunden waren vergangen, in denen Sherlock darüber nachgedacht und gleichzeitig an seinen Fesseln gearbeitet hatte. Die Hitze im Wohnwagen drückend und schweisstreibend. Wie naiv die Menschen waren! Er war nicht so einfach, einen Menschen so festzubinden, dass er nicht mehr loskam. Meist war es nur eine Frage der Zeit. Marsden hatte ganz offensichtlich keine Übung darin und nicht das nötige Wissen darüber. Die Tischplatte des Wohnwagentisches liess sich abmontieren. Sherlock hatte sich zwar verrenken müssen, aber er hatte die Verriegelung lösen, die Platte von unten nach oben wegdrücken können. Er hatte zwar noch immer die Hände auf dem Rücken zusammengebunden und die Füsse, aber er konnte sich im Raum bewegen. Er robbte herum auf der Suche nach einem scharfen Gegenstand und fand ein Stück Blech, mit dem er die Kabelbinder um seine Handgelenke bearbeitete. Dann die an den Füssen. Dann die Tür des Wohnwagens. Es dunkelte bereits deutlich, als Sherlock draussen das Anwerfen und Aufheulen eines Aussenborders hörte. Das sich entfernende Tuckern eines kleinen Bootes. Er nahm an, dass der, den sie Sam nannten, nun mit dem Dinghi losgefahren war. Sie waren also nur noch zu zweit hier. Marsden und die Frau. Gut. Das erhöhte seine Chance auf Flucht.

Und dann, während Sherlock noch überlegte, wie er an Rosie heran kommen könnte ohne sie zu gefährden, kam Hilfe von völlig unerwarteter Seite. Es zog ein Gewitter auf. So plötzlich und so heftig, dass es alles durcheinander wirbelte. Der Wohnwagen erzitterte, als die verheerend einfallenden Windböen an ihm rüttelten. Dann das Krachen und Schlagen von Holz gegen Holz. 

„Das Boot!“ schrie die Frau. „Es schlägt an den Steg!“

Sherlock öffnete mit dem nächsten Donnerschlag die Tür des Wohnwagens einen Spalt und schaute hinaus. Die Frau stand in einem gedeckten Holzunterstand, einem offenen Bootshaus, mit dem Kind auf dem Arm, mit dem Rücken zu Sherlock, und schaute in Richtung Ufer zum Steg, zu welchem Marsden gerade hinunter rannte. Sherlock preschte los. Er riss der völlig überrumpelten Frau das Kind aus dem Arm, stiess sie so hart zurück, dass sie hinfiel und rannte davon. Der Wind zerfetzte den Schrei der Frau. Blitze flackerten und Donner zerrissen die Luft. Regen begann unvermittelt und in schier unbegreiflicher Dichte niederzuprasseln. Sherlock rannte durch den Wasserschleier zwischen ein paar Bäumen hindurch, dann über die Wiese in Richtung des nahen Waldes, das vor Schrecken in ihn verkrallte Kind fest an sich gepresst. Er hatte den Wald fast erreicht, als der Schuss fiel.

 

*

 

Sherlock streckte sein verletztes Bein vorsichtig aus. Der Regen hatte längst aufgehört. Durch die zerfallene Halle dämmerte das erste Morgenlicht eines neuen Sommertages. Das Kind in seinen Armen jammerte leise und bewegte sich unruhig. Rosie war dabei zu erwachen und würde als nächstes wahrscheinlich weinen. Sie brauchte trockene Kleider, neue Windeln und Nahrung. Er musste irgendetwas tun. Rosie strampelte unmutig, quengelte jetzt und schlug um sich. Sherlock öffnete sein Sakko, befreite sie aus dieser Hülle, in der sie geschlafen hatte. Sie war verschwitzt und stank so, dass ziemlich klar war, dass sie aus der schmutzigen Windel raus musste. Sie begann leise vor sich hin zu weinen, als Sherlock sie mit beiden Armen anhob und ihr ins Gesicht schaute.

„Wir nehmen dich jetzt aus dieser Windel, kleine Watson. Okay?“ sagte er.

Rosie starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, dann weinte sie weiter.

Sherlock legte die Kleine bäuchlings auf sein gesundes Bein, schlüpfte aus seinem Sakko und legte ihn neben sich auf das Blech, auf dem sie sassen. Dann legte er Rosie darauf. Sein Bein schmerzte satanisch von der Drehbewegung, als er ihr die Stoffpantoffeln von den Füssen streifte, die Hose auszog. Sie trug darunter einen Body mit Druckknöpfen zwischen den Beinchen. Sherlock öffnete ihn und streifte ihn nach oben, nahm Rosie das Windelpack ab. Es war voll und stank grässlich. Sherlock verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Dann knüllte er die Windel zusammen und warf sie so weit weg wie er konnte. Rosies Hintern war verschmiert. Sherlock nahm sein Taschentuch, machte es in einer Pfütze am Boden nass und wusch die Kleine. Das Taschentuch beschloss er abzuschreiben. Dann verschloss er Rosies Body wieder und versuchte ihr die Hose anzuziehen. Das ging nur mit ganz viel Zureden. Rosie weinte jetzt nicht mehr, schien sich deutlich wohler zu fühlen. Sherlocks Stimme schien sie zu beruhigen und gleichzeitig ihre Lebensgeister zu wecken. Sie wand sich und keuchte und versuchte Sherlock zu entkommen. Er hob sie auf, hob sie mit beiden Armen über seinen Kopf. 

„Tapfere kleine Watson“, sagte Sherlock.

Das gefiel ihr. Sie lächelte und brabbelte. Sherlock setzte sie sich rittlings auf das gesunde Bein. Sie griff augenblicklich nach seinem Haar. Sherlock liess sie damit spielen. In den blaugrauen Augen glommen Faszination und Freude, als sie durch sein Haar wuselte und daran rupfte. Sie hatte Johns Augen. Sherlock sah es, jetzt, da er sie so nahe hatte und sie sich betrachten liess. Rosie glich John. Die Entdeckung berührte Sherlock unerwartet. War das Zärtlichkeit, die er fühlte?

Er setzte das Kind neben sich auf das Blech als sie dann doch hinunter wollte, ihr Bewegungsdrang überhand nahm. Sie kroch augenblicklich davon zu einem Stück Holz, das herumlag und das sie interessiert aufnahm. Es war zu gross, als das sie es hätte schlucken können. Sherlock liess sie machen. Es gab nichts in der Nähe, das ihr hätte gefährlich werden können. Er musste versuchen, aufzustehen. Er zog sein Sakko wieder an, schaute sich um nach etwas, an dem er sich abstützen konnte und kam schliesslich mühsam auf die Füsse. Er keuchte vor Schmerzen. Sein Bein war steif und kraftlos und brannte wie Feuer. Der Versuch, es zu belasten, jagte ihm die Tränen in die Augen und er knickte ein. Er brauchte einen Stock oder irgendetwas, auf das er sich stützen konnte. Sherlock liess den Blick durch die Ruine streifen, die er jetzt erstmals bei Tageslicht überblicken konnte. 

Er glaubte seinen Augen zuerst nicht. Aber dann machte er sich umgehend auf den Weg, zog, humpelte und schleppte sich die paar Meter zu dem üppigen Grün, das zwischen den bröselnden Betonpfeilern hindurchwucherte. Es waren wilde Brombeeren. Schwarz und prall hingen ein paar Früchte im Dorngestrüpp. Sherlock pflückte, was er erreichen konnte, steckte sie in die Tasche des Sakkos. Dann humpelte er zurück zu Rosie. Sie spielte noch immer mit dem Stück Holz. Sherlock blieb über ihr stehen, schwer gegen die Betonwand gestützt. Er zitterte und konnte sich kaum mehr auf den Beinen halten. Sein verletztes Beim krampfte, und der Krampf zog sich wie eine Spur aus Glut hinauf in seinen ganzen Körper. Er stöhnte auf, als er einsackte und an der Wand zu Boden rutschte. Der Schmerz überflutete seinen Kopf. Ihm wurde schwarz vor den Augen. Er kämpfte verbissen dagegen an, aber er hatte keine Chance, fühlte, wie die Umgebung wegdriftete.

Rosie! Der Gedanke durchschoss ihn glühend heiss, als er wieder zu sich kam. Lange konnte er nicht ohnmächtig gewesen sein, aber sie war nicht mehr neben ihm. Wo war sie? Sherlock kämpfte seine aufsteigende Panik nieder. Er hörte sie ganz in der Nähe weinen und schluchzen. Er wollte aufstehen, aber es ging nicht mehr. Es wurde ihm umgehend schwarz vor den Augen, sobald er es versuchte. Also kriechen. Sherlock zog sich über den schmutzigen Boden in die Richtung, aus der er das Weinen hörte. Jede Bewegung eine Qual am Rande des Erträglichen. Rosie war zum Glück nicht weit. Sie sass verloren zwei oder drei Meter hinter der nächsten Betonsäule und heulte. Sherlock wusste nicht, wie lange er brauchte, bis er bei der Säule war. Ewig. Ewigkeiten an Kampf und Schmerzen. Er zog sich keuchend vor Anstrengung an den Betonpfosten, wie ein Ertrinkender, der mit letzter Kraft das Ufer erreicht.

„Rosie.“ Er streckte den Arm nach ihr aus. „Rosie, komm her. Komm zu mir.“ Aber Rosie hörte nicht. Sie sass auf dem regennassen Boden, weinte und war in Elend ganz versunken.

Sherlock nahm einen der krummen rostigen Nägel auf, die neben ihm auf dem Boden lagen und warf ihn nach Rosie. Beim ersten Nagel, der sie an der Schulter traf, zuckte sie erschrocken zusammen, weinte dann aber einfach weiter. Der zweite Nagel traf sie an der Hand. Diesmal weckte das, was sie berührt hatte und neben ihr auf den Boden klimperte, ihr Interesse. Sie wandte sich dem Nagel zu, und während sie nach ihm griff, verebbte ihr Schluchzen. Aber im nächsten Augenblick sah Sherlock mit Entsetzen, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Rosie schob sich den Nagel in den Mund.

„Nein! Nicht! Nicht essen, Rosie!“ Sherlock warf sich nach vorne, griff weit aus nach dem Kind. Er streckte sich aus auf dem nassen Boden, so weit er konnte und berührte mit den Fingerspitzen gerade knapp Rosies Rücken. Es war keine besonders feine oder freundliche Methode, aber sie funktionierte. Er packte Rosies Pulloverchen und zerrte, bis sie hintenüber fiel auf den Rücken, und schleifte sie dann über den Boden zu sich. Sie schrie und zeterte. Aber Sherlock hatte sie und liess sie nicht mehr los, auch nicht gegen ihren Widerstand und auch nicht während des äusserst mühsamen und schmerzhaften Manövers, sich wieder aufzurappeln und an die Säule zu setzen. Rosie war schmutzig von oben bis unten. Und offensichtlich höchst unzufrieden.

„Hey, hey, kleine Watson“, versuchte Sherlock sie zu beruhigen. Er wiegte sie in seinen Armen, redete beruhigend auf sie ein: „Wir sollten ruhig bleiben, Rosie. Okay? Und wir müssen zusammenhalten, wir zwei, wenn wir hier rauskommen wollen. Aber es wird alles gut. Alles gut. Es gibt hier sogar Brombeeren. Schau.“

Sherlock griff in seine Sakko-Tasche. Ein Teil der Beeren war zerquetscht, aber er fühlte auch noch ganze Beeren und begann Rosie damit zu füttern. Die Beeren interessierten sie, vor allem als sie begriff, dass man sie essen konnte. Sie ass mit Begeisterung, griff mit den eigenen Händen nach den Beeren, wollte sie anschauen und begutachten. Es gab eine Riesensauerei. Alles war vollgeschmiert mit Brombeer. Rosies Gesicht, die Hände, die Kleider. Aber es war egal. Er hatte Johns Tochter. Sie sass auf seinem gesunden Bein und er spielte und plauderte mit ihr. Sie war zufrieden, und während die Sommersonne draussen auf die zerfallene Halle zu brennen begann und die Hitze im Inneren mehr und mehr zunahm, sank Rosie satt und müde gegen Sherlocks Brust und döste ein.

Sherlock schloss die Augen. Verzweiflung und Erschöpfung spülten Tränen über seine Wangen. John. Er brauchte John. Er hatte seine Tochter. Und sie musste am Leben bleiben. Um jeden Preis. Sie würde irgendwann wieder erwachen. Sie brauchten Wasser und Essen. Er wurde immer schwächer. Sein Bein war nicht gut. Gar nicht gut. Er musste sich etwas einfallen lassen. Bald. Entweder ein Signal geben oder hier wegkommen. Aber wie? Ohne Rosie hätte er sich irgendwie schleppen können. Aber mit ihr? Er brauchte eine Trage oder etwas, mit dem er sie auf seinen Rücken binden konnte. Oder er band sie in dieser Halle fest und versuchte, Hilfe zu holen. Beides machte ihm Angst. Er durfte sie nicht gefährden. Er hatte geschworen, sie zu beschützen.

 

*

 

Ein Hund? Irgendwo bellte ein Hund. Und da waren Stimmen. Sherlock erwachte aus tiefer Lethargie. Er war nassgeschwitzt. Seine Augen brannten als er sie einen Spalt öffnete. An seinem Körper klebte Rosie. Sie hatte den Daumen im Mund und schlief, dünstete Feuchte und den süsslich milden Geruch aus, an den sich Sherlock bereits gewöhnt hatte. Im Blendlicht der Sonne stand ein Mann in Uniform vor ihnen.

„Ich habe sie“, sagte der Mann aufgeregt in ein Funkgerät, während er bemüht war, den grossen Hund an der Leine zurückzuhalten.

War das John? Ein Mann rannte durch die Halle auf Sherlock zu.

„Sherlock!“ schrie er. „Sherlock!“

Ja, es war John. Gottseidank! Ich habe Rosie, John. Ich habe Rosie. Sherlock hielt das Mädchen an sich gedrückt. Rosie. So vertraut und so nahe. Sherlock drückte seine Nase in das feuchte Haar des Kindes, überwältigt von Glück und Erleichterung. Hatte er ihren Namen geflüstert? Er wusste es nicht. Er rechnete damit, dass John ihm die Tochter in den nächsten Sekunden aus den Armen reissen würde. Ein kleiner Abschied. Sherlock bereitete sich darauf vor, schloss die Augen. Tränen quollen darunter hervor. Tapfere kleine Watson!

Doch dann geschah nichts. Sherlock öffnete verwirrt die Augen und schaute hinauf zu dem Mann, der vor ihm stand und auf ihn hinunterschaute.

„Sie schläft“, flüsterte Sherlock. Seine Stimme war vertrocknet und kaum hörbar.

Und John liess sich zu ihm sinken, liess sich auf die Knie sinken, vorsichtig. Arme schlangen sich um Sherlock und Rosie. Behutsam und weich. Johns Atem. Johns Schluchzen. Schwall an Feuchte. Johns Hand die zärtlich über Rosies Kopf strich, John, der sein Gesicht lange in die Haare seiner Tochter drückte. Johns Hand, die in Sherlocks schweissnasses Haar fuhr, grob jetzt, vielleicht unbeholfen, seinen Kopf festhielt, während er seine Stirn an Sherlocks Schläfe drückte. Johns Atem. Johns Tränen. Johns Lippen, Johns ganzes Gesicht, das sich auf seine nasse Haut presste. Das erstickte „Sherlock“, die Bewegung der Lippen spürbar an seiner Wange. Und die Flut an Tränen. Johns und seine.

Dann löste sich John. Seine Hand strich noch einmal über den Rücken seines Kindes, über den Arm seines Freundes. Die grauen, tiefen Augen. Die plötzliche Präsenz darin. Blick auf Sherlocks Bein.

„Du bist verletzt.“

Sherlock nickte. Er war so erschöpft, so tränenüberspült, dass er nicht mehr reden konnte. All diese Schmerzen. All diese Angst.

John warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf das Hemd, das um den Oberschenkel geknotet war.

„Wir brauchen einen Krankenwagen. Schnell!“ schrie er einen der Polizisten an, die unterdessen in die Halle gekommen waren. Dann schaute er auf in Sherlocks Augen. 

„Kannst du Rosie noch halten?“ fragte er heiser. Sherlock nickte. „Gut. Ich werde deinen Druckverband jetzt vorsichtig öffnen, okay? Dein Bein ist nicht mehr durchblutet. Es wird sehr wehtun, aber wir können nicht warten bis die Ambulanz hier ist. Sag mir, wenn es nicht mehr geht, wenn dir jemand Rosie abnehmen soll.“

Sherlock nickte, lehnte sich zurück an den Betonpfeiler, versuchte sich zu fangen, sich zu entspannen. Versuchte, bereit zu sein für das, was kam. Rosie war bei ihm. Und John. Was auch immer kam, er würde es aushalten. Er war bereit, jeden Schmerz zu ertragen. John war hier. Rosie war gerettet. Alles andere war unwichtig.


	9. Victor

„Ein Knochensplitter hat dir die Arterie verletzt“, sagte John. „Du hast Glück gehabt, dass Eleonore Beatty mir einmal nebenbei vom Bootshaus ihres Bruders erzählt hat. Von da nahmen die Hunde Rosies Spur auf. Du hättest verbluten können.“

Sherlock schaute verwundert in Johns Augen. Es waren nicht die Worte, die ihn verblüfften. Es waren ihre Hände. John hatte seine Hand genommen, ganz selbstverständlich, nachdem er sich ans Bett gesetzt hatte, hatte seine Finger zwischen Sherlocks geschoben, sie verschränkt und die Hand dann einfach so gelassen. Einfach ineinander gelassen, auf den Laken des Krankenhausbettes neben Sherlocks Körper.

Johns Finger drückten Sherlocks Hand leicht. Er lächelte, hatte ohne Zweifel Sherlocks Erstarrung und Verwirrung wahrgenommen und auch den Grund dafür richtig interpretiert.

„Ella hat gesagt, ich soll es einfach tun, wenn ich das Bedürfnis danach habe“, erklärte er. Der entschuldigende Unterton machte deutlich, wie verunsichert er war. „Sie meinte, du würdest schon signalisieren, wenn es für dich nicht okay ist.“

Sherlock starrte noch immer in Johns Augen, und ein Schwall von Angst überspülte und lähmte ihn. Die Erkenntnis, dass sich etwas änderte, vielleicht schon geändert hatte. Jetzt. Ausgerechnet jetzt, wo er hilflos war in so vielerlei Hinsicht. Die beängstigende Erkenntnis, dass John Dinge tat, die ihn überforderten. So einfache und so schwierige Dinge wie seine Hand nehmen, ihre Finger verschränken. So ungeheuerlich klar und gültig. Die Angst, dass es ein Anfang sein könnte von etwas, mit dem er nicht umgehen konnte, das er nicht im Griff hatte.

„Sherlock?“ Johns besorgte Stimme. Die Augen voller Zweifel. „Bitte sag mir, wenn es für dich nicht okay ist.“

Sherlock versuchte zu atmen, tief einzuatmen. Ein Schauer lief durch seinen Körper, als er ausatmete und mit ganzer Wucht die intime Verbindung mit John wahrnahm, ihre Hände, die Wärme, die zwischen ihnen floss und sich ausbreitete in seinem Körper und ihm den Atem zu nehmen drohte.

„Es ist … schön“, flüsterte Sherlock, stockend. Sein Herz klopfte hart und schnell. Er sah noch immer in Johns Augen, in denen sich Befangenheit abzuzeichnen begann. Er hielt Johns Hand fest, hoffend, dass John verstand. Er hätte so viel sagen wollen. So viel. Wie viel Angst er hatte davor, sich in dieser Weise berühren zu lassen. In dieser verheissungsvollen Weise, die eine Welt öffnete, die sie nicht mehr würden schliessen können. Die Welt seiner Sehnsucht. Seiner tiefsten Sehnsucht. Seine Angst vor Anforderungen, von denen er nicht wusste, ob er sie würde erfüllen können. Seine innige Bitte um Nachsicht. Um Zeit. Um Geduld. Um Raum. Um die Möglichkeit, es klären und begreifen zu können.

 _Sie sehnen sich nach Berührung und Intimität, aber Sie können sie nur zulassen, wenn sie von Ihnen selber ausgeht, wenn Sie die Situation im Griff haben und es kontrollieren können. Aber Sie gehen von sich aus auf niemanden zu._ Ella hatte es schon analysiert, bevor sie das erste Mal über John geredet hatten.

John löste seine Hand aus Sherlocks als es klopfte und Inspektor Lestrade das Krankenzimmer betrat.

„Darf ich hereinkommen?“

„Natürlich.“

Greg Lestrade blieb am Fussende des Bettes stehen. 

„Wie geht’s?“ fragte er Sherlock.

„Gut. Was ist mit Arthur Marsden und Eleonore Beatty und diesem Sam? Habt ihr sie?“

Greg biss sich auf die Lippen. „Nein. Sie sind entkommen. Sie waren weg, als wir zum Bootshaus kamen. Deswegen bin ich hier. Ich brauche mehr Information. Was genau hast du gehört, Sherlock?“

„Dass ein Chen die Frau und das Kind abholen soll. Marsden und dieser Sam wollten mit dem eigenen Boot nachkommen. Es war von neuen Namen und neuen Pässen die Rede.“

Lestrade nickte. „Das haben wir bereits ermittelt. Chen Mortimer fährt auf einem Frachter, der in jener Nacht ausgelaufen ist. Er hat offiziell seine Frau an Bord genommen und das Hoheitsgebiet von Grossbritannien bereits verlassen. Gemäss Papieren ist er unterwegs nach Südamerika. Zielhafen ist Buenos Aires. Ich gehe davon aus, dass die beiden anderen irgendwo zugestiegen sind oder es noch tun werden.“

„Oder sie treffen sich in Buenos Aires“, sagte John.

„Oder die Frau steigt irgendwo unterwegs aus“, ergänzte Sherlock.

„Das kann überall in Küstennähe sein“, stellte Lestrade fest. „Man kann die Frau jederzeit mit einem Beiboot irgendwo absetzen.“

„Die Flucht ist wahrscheinlich von langer Hand geplant“, sagte John nachdenklich. „Valerie Beatty starb vor einem halben Jahr. Eleonore Beatty versuchte daraufhin, mich zu verklagen und bot dafür den Anwalt ihres Bruders auf. Ihre Klage wurde abgewiesen. Die Ärztekammer attestierte mir Handeln nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen. Das war vor drei Monaten. Beatty muss in jenem Moment geplant haben, mir Rosie wegzunehmen.“

„Ein Racheakt also“, sagte Sherlock.

„Wir gehen im Moment davon aus“, antwortete Lestrade. „Rache, aber auch die Wiederbeschaffung eines Kindes. Sozusagen.“

„Gibt es Verbindungen nach Südamerika?“

„Nein, wir konnten bisher keine erkennen“.

Sherlock suchte in seinem Gedächtnis nach der Land- und Wasserkarte. Der Atlantik. Küstenlinien. Der Frachter würde entweder direkt nach Südwesten in die offene See stechen und dann die südamerikanische Küste hinunter. Oder er würde die Route entlang der europäischen Küste nach Süden wählen. Das war in diesem Fall wahrscheinlicher.

„Der Frachter müsste auf südlichem Kurs sein, die europäische Küste entlang“, sagte er. „Spanien und Portugal bieten sich doch geradezu an um abzuspringen.“

„Wenn sie irgendwo an Spaniens Westküste an Land gehen, wie sollen wir sie dort abfangen?“ fragte Lestrade.

„Interpol?“

Lestrade lachte grimmig auf. „Wegen versuchtem Kindsraub? Sie haben das Kind nicht mehr und sie haben weder jemanden erpresst noch jemanden umgebracht. Und wegen einfacher Körperverletzung, auch wenn es qualifizierte Körperverletzung ist, können wir sie nicht international jagen. Ganz zu schweigen von einem Einsatz in internationalen Gewässern. Dazu reicht es sowieso nicht.“

Für lange Momente war es still im Krankenzimmer. Dann sagte Sherlock, nachdenklich:

„Die Flucht, ursprünglich mit dem Kind, ist komplex und professionell geplant. Es müssen im Hintergrund Leute da sein, die sich in Kinderkrippen einschleusen lassen und Kleinkinder manipulieren, und solche, die falsche Pässe und Papiere besorgen. Papiere, die Eleonore Beatty als Chen Mortimers Frau, Valerie als sein Kind ausweisen, zum Beispiel. Wir können folglich davon ausgehen, dass Marsden nicht auf eigene Faust handelt.“

„Ja, das kann man so sagen. Zumindest kann er auf ein Netzwerk zurückgreifen.“ Lestrade war einverstanden.

„Und wenn Chen Mortimer tatsächlich der Vater von Valerie ist?“ fragte John. „Beatty ist geschieden und lebte bei ihrem Bruder. Und soweit ich mich erinnere, erwähnte sie irgendwann, der Vater ihrer Tochter fahre zur See.“

„Dann müssen wir in Betracht ziehen, dass sich Mortimer und Beatty als Paar absetzen“, sagte Lestrade. „Ich denke, wir werden uns mal hinter diesen Chen Mortimer klemmen. Ich melde mich, sobald ich mehr weiss.“

Lestrade hob die Hand zum Gruss und ging. John holte tief Luft und sackte im Stuhl neben Sherlocks Bett deutlich in sich zusammen. Sherlock betrachtete ihn. Johns Gesicht war ernst und kummervoll.

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Von dem Kind, das gestorben ist? Von der Patientenklage?“ fragte Sherlock mild, bemüht, keinen Vorwurf zu machen.

John schaute auf. Schmerzliche Erinnerung zog eine Spur durch sein Gesicht.

„Ich habe mit Mary viel darüber geredet. Es hat mich sehr belastet, damals. Und es belastet mich noch immer. Das Kind würde noch leben, wenn ich richtig entschieden hätte. Aber ich entschied falsch.“

„Was ist passiert?“

„Beatty brachte Valerie mit einer Infektion der oberen Atemwege zu mir in die Praxis. Nichts Dramatisches. Kinder stecken sowas gut weg und es stärkt ihr Immunsystem. Ich verbreichte deshalb keine Antibiotika, nur etwas schleimlösende Mittel, damit die Kleine besser atmen konnte, und schickte die Frau heim. Ich wusste nicht, dass Valerie einen angeborenen Immundefekt hatte. Die Sepsis verlief innerhalb weniger Stunden tödlich.“

„Du konntest es nicht wissen, John.“

„Ich hätte ihr Antibiotika geben sollen, wie das einige andere Ärzte sowieso getan hätten. Dann wäre sie noch am Leben.“

„Da bist jeder Schuld freigesprochen worden.“

„Ja. Was für ein Trost! Sie ist tot.“ John Stimme bitter jetzt.

„Du hast mir nie etwas gesagt davon.“

„Hätte es dich denn interessiert? Du hast Fälle gelöst wie ein Irrer. Du hattest nicht einmal Zeit für Rosies Taufe, Sherlock.“

Johns Augen. Trauer. Dahinter, wie Glut in schwarzer Kohle, die erneut aufglimmende Enttäuschung. Schmerz. Einzelne Feuerfunken von Wut. Noch immer. Sherlocks Herz krampfte sich zusammen. Es hätte ihn nicht interessiert. John hatte Recht. Er hatte wie ein Irrer Fälle gelöst, hatte versucht auszublenden, dass alles anders war. Hatte so getan, als sei alles wie früher. Als habe sich nichts geändert. Er hatte John dabei übersehen. 

Sie schauten sich an. Lange. Schweigend. Sherlock kämpfte gegen Gram und Verzweiflung an, die von ihm Besitz zu ergreifen drohten. Diese alten Mienenfelder zwischen ihnen, die sich nicht räumen liessen. Er durfte nicht hineintrampeln. Das wusste er. Er musste es ertragen. Seine Fehler, die er gemacht hatte. Die Verletzungen, die er John zugefügt hatte. Seine Unfähigkeit, es zu erkennen. Johns Unfähigkeit, ihm zu verzeihen.

„Ich entschuldige mich bei dir, John“, sagte Sherlock ganz leise. „Ich entschuldige mich für alles, was ich dir angetan habe. Ich weiss, dass ich dich verletzt habe. Mehr als einmal. Immer wieder. Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so furchtbar leid. Ich habe mich schon mehrmals entschuldigt dafür und ich werde es immer wieder tun. Tausend Mal. Hunderttausend Mal, wenn es sein muss. Aber es reicht nicht. Oder? Wird es je reichen? Warum reicht es nicht, John? Was soll ich tun? Sag mir, was ich tun soll.“

Sherlock fühlte Ratlosigkeit und Elend in sich überhand nehmen. Er schluckte. Versuchte sich zu fassen. Er sehnte sich so sehr nach Johns Nähe. Nach Friede zwischen ihnen. Nach der Kraft ihrer Freundschaft. Er fühlte sich so schwach und hilflos.

John schaute ihn an. Auch er war aufgewühlt. Sein Atem ging schnell und schwer. Sherlock sah den Kampf in den Augen des Freundes. Die tausend Gedanken. Zweifel. Reue. Abwägen. Und dann etwas, das er kannte, aber nicht erwartet hatte. Furcht. Und gleichzeitig die Bereitschaft des Soldaten, der entscheidet. Langer prüfender Blick. Dann Gewissheit. Entschlossenheit. In ihr, noch immer, Furcht. John setzte sich auf, setzte sich gerade auf. 

Sherlock rang nach Atem, als Johns Hand in die seine tastete und sie festhielt. Johns Kraft und Zärtlichkeit strömten in ihn. Sherlock hielt die Hand fest. Mit all der Liebe, die er in sich aufbrechen fühlte. Sie schauten sich für lange, verwirrende Herzschläge in die Augen. Dann sagte John, mit einem Schwanken in der Stimme, aber klar und sachlich:

„Ich möchte dir etwas sagen, Sherlock. Etwas, von dem ich glaube, dass es jetzt einfach gesagt werden muss. Ich möchte, dass du mir zuhörst, okay?“

Sherlock nickte ängstlich. John senkte für einen langen Moment den Blick um sich zu sammeln, bevor er wieder aufschaute und sagte, die Stimme unsicher jetzt:

„Hör zu, Sherlock. Ich liebe dich. Das weisst du, hm? Ich signalisiere es dir auf allen Kanälen.“

Sherlock, erschrocken über die Worte, nickte scheu.

„Du signalisierst mir dasselbe. Auf anderen Kanälen als ich, aber du tust es.“ 

Sherlock nickte erneut, kaum sichtbar, gefangen von dem, was John sich zu sagen getraute.

„Das ist der Grund, weshalb wir uns so verletzen können. Das hat mir Ella beigebracht und ich denke, sie hat Recht. Liebe allein reicht nicht. Es ist, als liebten wir uns aneinander vorbei. Ich kann dich so oft nicht erreichen. Ich fühle mich missverstanden und weg geschoben und das macht mich wütend. Da sind so viele Schatten, Sherlock, über die wir nicht springen können. Weder du noch ich. Ich möchte, dass wir diese Schatten anschauen. Gemeinsam. Denn alleine kommen wir nicht weiter. Ich möchte, dass wir zusammen zu Ella gehen. So bald als möglich.“

„Das hast du bereits vorgeschlagen“, sagte Sherlock schwach.

„Ich werde es so lange vorschlagen, bis wir es getan haben.“

„Paartherapie.“

Ein kleines Schmunzeln auf Johns Gesicht. „Egal wie du das nennen willst. Aber so wie es jetzt ist, zerreisst es mich. Und dir geht es offensichtlich auch nicht gut.“

Sherlock nickte stumm. Sie sahen sich noch immer an. Ernst. Und ruhiger jetzt. Bereit zu dem, was sein musste. Es war eine neue, fremde Situation. Kein Fall, kein kriminalistisches Problem, keine auswärtige Aufgabe. Nur sie. Sie beide. Ihre Hände ineinander. Und das Thema, über das sie sprachen, verbindlich, waren sie. 

„Ich muss Rosie abholen“, sagte John nach einer Weile, Blick auf die Uhr. „Mrs Hudson passt auf sie auf.“ Er löste die Finger sachte aus Sherlocks und stand auf. „Ich komme morgen wieder, okay?“

„Bringst du Rosie mit?“

„Wenn du das möchtest.“

„Es ist Sonntag, du hast sie sowieso. Also nimm sie mit.“

 

*

 

Es waren immer die Frauen zwischen ihnen. Die Frauen, die ihnen sagten, wer sie waren und was sie waren. Die ihnen sagten, dass sie zusammengehörten. Mrs. Hudson, die sich nicht scheute, tatkräftig einzugreifen. Irene Adler. Mary. Molly. Euros. Ella. Und jetzt auch noch Rosie. Obschon die Kleine noch nicht reden konnte, so war sie dennoch so etwas wie ein verbindendes Teil. Waren sie wirklich unfähig zu verstehen, was sie sich waren, ohne über eine weibliche Schnittstelle definiert zu werden? Waren sie wirklich unfähig, sich als zwei Männer gegenüberzustehen, die sich liebten? Brauchte es immer ein weibliches Wesen dazwischen, ein Bindeglied, ein Puffer, eine Sicherheitszone? Warum versteckten sie sich hinter Rosie und schoben sie vor, wenn es um Körperkontakt und Zärtlichkeit ging? Wie ein unglückliches Paar, das seine Ehe zu retten versucht mit einem gemeinsamen Kind. Projektionsfläche für alles, was sie einander nicht geben können. Wehrloser Ersatzempfänger für unerfüllte Hoffnungen und Sehnsüchte.

Liebten sie sich aneinander vorbei? Das beschäftigte Sherlock. Diese Aussage von John. Liebten sie sich aneinander vorbei und brauchten deshalb immer jemanden, der ihre Liebe auffing und moderierte?

Sherlock war sich bewusst, dass er es war, der nach Rosie gefragt und John aufgefordert hatte, sie mitzubringen. Sie band Johns Aufmerksamkeit und Fürsorge. Warum wollte er das? Ja, er hatte Angst vor Johns Berührungen. Vor der verbindlichen Zärtlichkeit von Johns Fingern, die sich mit den seinen verschränkten. Er spürte sich noch. Spürte dieses überwältigende Gefühl der ihn durchströmenden Wärme noch immer. Es war das, wonach er sich sehnte. Warum schob er Rosie dazwischen, zwischen Johns Finger und die seinen?

„Kerker unbewusster Ängste“ hatte Euros das genannt. _Victor ist jetzt John und er sitzt noch immer da unten._ Wahrscheinlich hatte Euros Recht. Doch wovor genau hatte er Angst? Victor? 

Hatte er Angst, Victor zu verlassen? Victors Freundschaft zu verraten? Er hatte nie Gelegenheit gehabt, um ihn zu trauern. Um seine erste grosse Liebe zu trauern. Sie loszulassen. Sie der Vergangenheit zu übergeben. Sich davon frei zu machen. Hatte er Angst, unbewusste Angst, Victor zu betrügen? Ihn sitzen zu lassen im kalten Wasser des Brunnens, ihn sterben zu lassen, qualvoll ertrinken zu lassen und sich jemand anderem zuzuwenden?

Victor. Er erinnerte sich nur undeutlich an ihn. Er war blond gewesen. Hell. Auch die Augen. Ein Lächeln, das ihn umfangen und eingenommen hatte. Daran erinnerte er sich. An das Gefühl von unbeschwertem Glück. Sie hatten sich verstanden ohne Worte. Sie hatten zusammengekuschelt in einem Bett geschlafen. Geborgenheit. Kein Schmerz. Keine Enttäuschung. Nur selbstverständliche Verbundenheit. Seelengemeinschaft.

Sherlock starrte auf die Rasenfläche hinunter, die sich vor seinem Krankenhausfenster ausbreitete. Er sass am Tischchen beim Fenster, das Bein hochgelagert. Hier, aus dem fünften Stockwerk, liess sich die ganze Grünfläche überblicken. Rasen. Ein paar Bäume. Bänkchen. In der Mitte der flache Springbrunnen. Eine Pflegerin schob eine Patientin im Rollstuhl über den asphaltierten Gehweg. Sherlock hatte seinen Laptop, den John ihm gebracht hatte, zwar ausgepackt, ihn dann aber nicht geöffnet.

Victor war tot. Die DNA-Analyse der Knochen hatte es bewiesen. Es waren Victor Trevors Knochen. Sherlock wusste es. Victor war tot. Aber der kleine Junge in ihm sass noch immer in Musgrave vor dem Grabstein, der niemandem gehörte, und wartete auf den Freund. Gewissenhaft und ewig. Unbeirrt. Unbestechlich im Vertrauen auf die Liebe des anderen. Treu bis in den Tod. So wie Victor ihm treu gewesen war. Bis in den Tod.

Wenn Victor noch lebte, mit ihm erwachsen geworden wäre, wären sie dann noch immer enge beste Freunde? Hätte Victor ihm den Laptop ins Krankenhaus gebracht statt John? Wie würde Victor aussehen? Er hätte Familie. Da war sich Sherlock sicher. Sein offener, freundlicher Charakter hätte die Frauen angezogen und er hätte die eine ausgewählt und mit ihr Kinder gezeugt. Victor hätte ihn an seiner Familie beteiligt. Sherlock wäre sein Trauzeuge gewesen und der Taufpate seines ersten Kindes. Er hätte Victors Frau gemocht und wäre eingeladen worden, an Sonntagen, in den Garten des Häuschens, zum Abendessen und zu Familienfesten. Victor hätte ihn umarmt zur Begrüssung und ihn aus seinen hellen, fröhlichen Augen angelächelt, ewige Verbundenheit durch alle Zeiten hindurch.

Sherlock ertappte sich, wie er mit offenem Mund und heftig pochendem Herzen da sass. Er sog die Luft tief in seine Lungen, atmete schaudernd aus. Was dachte er? Woher kamen diese Bilder? Es gab keinen Victor. Es gab ihn nicht mehr. Er war seinetwegen gestorben. Seiner Liebe wegen, der Eifersucht der Schwester wegen. Sie hatten sich nicht einmal verabschieden können.

John.

Enger, heisser, glühender Brand quoll in Sherlocks Brust empor, versengte ihm die Kehle, die Augen, liess sie überlaufen. Heftig. Sturzbach bodenloser Trauer.

John. Der Gedanke an John und so viel Wärme. So viel Gegenwart. John war unschuldig und er, Sherlock, strafte ihn dafür, dass er nicht Victor war. Dass er nicht der war, auf den er wartete, auf den der kleine, traurige Junge am Grab von Niemandem noch immer wartete. Auf jemanden, den es längst nicht mehr gab. Der kleine, beharrliche Junge, der wehrhafte Pirat, der nicht zuliess, dass jemand ihm Victor wegnahm oder dessen Platz einnahm. Aber er hatte John gerettet. Er hatte John gerettet aus dem Brunnen. John, der Victors Knochen gefunden und an die Oberfläche gebracht hatte. Der Victor auffindbar gemacht hatte. In jeder Hinsicht. John war sein bester Freund. Er war Johns Trauzeuge gewesen, hatte dessen Frau gemocht, war Teil der kleinen Familie gewesen. Er war der Pate von Johns Tochter. John. Nicht Victor. Er liebte John.

Er liebte John. Aber Victor gab den innersten Platz nicht frei. Jenen Platz, der allein dem am meisten geliebten Menschen gehörte. Dem einen Geliebten.

Sherlocks Herz schlug wild und hart. Dem einen Geliebten. Die Worte pochten in ihm. Es gab den einen Geliebten. Es gab ihn in seinem jetzigen Leben als erwachsener Mann. Es gab ihn lebendig und in Fleisch und Blut. Er musste Victor loslassen. Freigeben. Der Vergangenheit übergeben. Er musste um ihn trauern. Weinen. Toben. Alles, was auch immer dazu nötig war. Alles. Aber er durfte nicht mehr zulassen, dass er diesen Platz blockierte.

Sherlock wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Nässe von den Wangen. Er musste mit Ella reden. Er hatte den Kern gefunden.


	10. Essenz

Der Mann, der sie begleitet hatte, stellte den Stuhl an den Trennstrich vor die Glaswand und zog sich dann zurück. Sherlock humpelte auf den beiden Krücken um den Stuhl herum und liess sich sorgfältig darauf nieder. Das Bein schmerzte, wenn er lange aufrecht stand. Er war dankbar, sich setzen und es ausstrecken zu können. Er durfte es noch nicht belasten. 

Mycroft stellte die Tasche neben den Stuhl auf den Boden. Er schaute nachdenklich in das gläserne Gefängnis, in dem ihre Schwester lebte. Sie sass im Schneidersitz auf ihrem Bett, im Schoss ein Heft mit Musiknoten, die sie offensichtlich gerade memorierte. Sie schaute nicht auf, hatte nicht reagiert auf das helle Flutlicht, das angesprungen war, als ihre Brüder den Vorraum betreten hatten. 

Sherlock legte die beiden Krücken neben sich auf den Boden und griff nach der Tasche, packte den Geigenkasten aus, öffnete ihn und entnahm ihm den Bogen, spannte ihn. Dann die Violine. Sie war verstimmt vom Flug und den Temperaturunterschieden. Er stimmte sie sorgfältig.

Mycroft stand noch immer neben ihm und schaute zu Euros. Euros las konzentriert in ihren Noten. Sherlock wartete. Aber nachdem minutenlang sich keiner von ihnen gerührt hatte, sagte er zu Mycroft:

„Lass uns allein. Wir möchten jetzt spielen.“

Euros schaute von ihrem Heft auf und sagte laut und klar: „Nein. Mycroft bleibt.“

„Du wolltest Brahms spielen“, versuchte Sherlock. „Du hast gesagt, du habest eine zweite Stimme dazu komponiert.“

„Du hast Rosie gefunden“, sagte sie ohne darauf einzugehen. Sie legte das Heft ab, langsam, stand auf und kam zur Trennwand. Ihr Blick glitt prüfend über Sherlocks ganzen Körper. „Du ist verletzt“, stellte sie fest. „Dein Bein. Du kannst nicht einmal stehen. Du kannst nicht mehr davonlaufen.“

„Warum sollte ich davonlaufen wollen?“ Sherlock verstand die Bemerkung nicht.

„Es gibt keinen Zufall“, erklärte Euros. „Oben ist wie unten, und innen ist wie aussen. Alles ist miteinander verbunden. Nichts ist singulär. Was innen geschieht, manifestiert sich aussen. Und umgekehrt: Was aussen geschieht, passiert auch innen. Du hast das gefunden, was wehtut und verhindert, dass du auf beiden Beinen stehen kannst. Nicht wahr? Es hat sich inkarniert. Jetzt musst du dich auch körperlich damit auseinandersetzen, kannst nicht mehr davonlaufen. Es ist jetzt im Fleisch. Interessant. Hattest du Sex mit John?“

„Was soll die Frage?“ Sherlock ärgerte sich. Mehr über Mycrofts erstaunt angewiderten Blick als über Euros schamfreie Direktheit.

„Nein“, beantwortete sich Euros die Frage selber, nebensächlich, während ihr Blick interessiert und prüfend über Mycroft glitt. „Aber du hast mir einen anderen Vorschlag mitgebracht.“

Sherlock erschrak. „Nein! Nein. Mycroft hat mich nur begleitet, weil ich behindert bin. Mein alter Vorschlag gilt noch immer. Ich habe nur einen Holmes, Euros. Nur den einen.“

„Es gibt keinen Zufall, Sherlock. Alles ist miteinander verbunden. Nichts ist singulär.“ Eigenwilliges Aufblinken tief in den klaren blauen Augen. Als schlüpfe etwas in Euros Geist. Eine Erkenntnis?

„Euros. Bitte. Mycroft ist kein Vorschlag. Er hat nichts damit zu tun. Absolut nichts.“

Mycroft schaute von einem zum anderen. „Womit habe ich nichts zu tun? Kann mich jemand bitte aufklären, worum es hier geht?“

„Nein“. Sherlock und Euros sagten es gleichzeitig, schauten sich dann für zwei Sekunden verblüfft an, bevor Euros vielsagend lächelte.

„Es ist wirklich nichts singulär“, sagte sie zufrieden. Sie ging einen Schritt zurück von der Glaswand, begutachtete dann ausführlich ihre beiden Brüder. „Die letzte Generation Holmes“, sagte sie nachdenklich. „Wir drei sind die letzten. Ist euch das bewusst?“

Sie drehte sich um, ging zum Geigenkasten, der neben dem Bett auf einer Ablage lag, nahm Instrument und Bogen heraus, kam damit zurück zur Glaswand.

„Ist es nicht schade“, fragte sie, während sie ihre Violine stimmte, „dass keiner von uns sich fortpflanzt? Wir drei, alle weit überdurchschnittlich intelligent, geben unser Genie nicht weiter an die zukünftige Welt.“

„Wir sind Einzelgänger, alle drei“, antwortete Mycroft säuerlich.

„Nein. Wir legen uns das nur so zurecht, Mycroft. Wir sind allein, du und ich, weil uns jede Empathie fehlt. Sherlock ist die Ausnahme. Deswegen wollte ich ihn immer für mich haben. Deswegen hast du ihn ein Leben lang bewacht und beschützt. Aber Sherlock pflanzt sich auch nicht fort. Er liebt einen Mann. Wir sind die letzten genialen Holmes. Schade um das Erbe unserer Mutter. Sie hat ihr Genie vergeudet an uns Kinder. Wir vergeuden unseres an nichts.“

„Wir vergeuden es nicht an nichts“, wehrte sich Mycroft. „Meines steht im Dienste der Sicherheit unseres Landes. Und Sherlocks ebenfalls, wenn auch auf andere Weise.“

„Sherlocks Motiv war nie, dem Land zu dienen. Er meint er jagt Kriminelle, aber in Wirklichkeit jagt er sich selber. Weil er Angst hat, still zu stehen. Er könnte dann nämlich sich selber sehen und erkennen.“

„Ich bin gekommen, um mit dir Geige zu spielen“, unterbrach Sherlock seine Schwester. „Könnten wir uns darauf konzentrieren?“

Euros bedachte Sherlock mit einem erstaunten Lächeln.

„Nein, du bist nicht deswegen hier, Sherlock“, sagte sie, während sie konzentriert am Feinstimmer der e-Saite schraubte, mit der Fingerspitze des Ringfingers die Saite kontrollierend anzupfte.

„Brahms?“ fragte Sherlock, bemüht, sich von dem, was er gehört hatte, zu lösen, sich nicht zu ärgern, sich nicht beirren zu lassen.

Euros setzte den Bogen an, schloss die Augen, holte tief Luft und intonierte die Brahms Violinsonate Nummer 3 in d-Moll. Als Sherlock einsetzte, wechselte Euros in eine zweite Stimme, die das Motiv der ersten aufnahm, imitierte, umkehrte, versetzte, spiegelte, begleitete und weiterspann. Jene Stimme, die sie selber dazu komponiert hatte.

 

*

 

John hatte Recht gehabt. Die Wohnung an der Baker Street war unbequem, wenn man an zwei Krücken durch den Alltag humpelte. Johns Wohnung hingegen war ebenerdig, grosszügig und weitgehend frei von Stufen, Schwellen, Teppichrändern und anderen Stolperfallen - wenn man von Rosies Spielzeug absah, das am Boden verstreut lag. Sherlock hatte das Angebot, vorübergehend bei John zu wohnen, angenommen. Es war keine überlegte Entscheidung gewesen. John hatte es ihm angeboten und er hatte ja gesagt. Eine betörende Vorstellung, dass Johns abends heim kam. Dahin kam, wo er war. Mit Rosie. Dass sie die Nacht zu dritt verbrachten. Zusammengerottet. Jeder im eigenen Bett, aber zusammen in der Wohnung. Für einander erreichbar. John liess immer alle Türen offen. Die zu Rosies Zimmer, die zu seinem Schlafzimmer und die zum Wohnzimmer sowieso. Sherlock schlief auf dem Sofa und konnte beide hören, den einen hier, den anderen dort. Er lag zwischen ihnen, zwischen John und Rosie. Er hörte ihren tiefen Atem, wenn sie schliefen, ihr Murmeln, wenn sie träumten, das Geräusch der Decken und Matratzen, wenn sie sich drehten. John schlurfte an ihm vorbei, wenn Rosie wimmerte und weinte, mitten in der Nacht, und er hinüberging, vom Schlafzimmer durchs Wohnzimmer ins Kinderzimmer, um sie zu trösten.

Es gefiel Sherlock, den ganzen Tag auf dem Sofa zu sitzen, das Bein hochgelagert, den Laptop auf dem Schoss oder die Violine unter dem Kinn. Er hatte zuerst befürchtet, dass er sich langweilen würde, den ganzen Tag allein in der Wohnung, aber das war überraschenderweise nicht der Fall. Er genoss es, dass keine Mrs. Hudson seine Ruhe störte. Er hatte die zwei Tage, in denen er hier war, vor allem Geige gespielt und viel geschlafen. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal so viel und so gut geschlafen hatte. Ein stilles Glück lag wie ein Zauber über der Zeit, wenn er dalag und döste und seine Gedanken forttragen liess von den Sonnenflecken, die die Mittagssonne an die Wand des Wohnzimmern heftete, die sich verzogen mit dem Gang der Sonne, länger wurden und blasser, die diagonal über die Wand aufstiegen und am Ende des Tages im obersten Regal des Büchergestells wegdunkelten. Ein Vorgang, der das baldige Heimkommen Johns ankündigte.

Euros hatte Recht. Er hatte sich selber gejagt, war vor sich selber davongelaufen. Immer. Nichtstun hatte ihn mehr gestresst und gehetzt als alles andere. Die Angst, still zu sein und sich selber zulassen zu müssen. Jetzt war es im Fleisch. Er konnte nicht mehr davonrennen. Er sass in Johns Wohnung und liess die Zeit vergehen. Sie verging unbesehen. Er beobachtete den Gang der Sonne, hing seinen Gedanken nach, beantwortete Mails und übte viele Stunden am Musikstück, das Euros für ihn komponiert hatte. Sie hatte ihm die Notenblätter wortlos übergeben. Saubere, gut lesbare Notenschrift. Das Stück war technisch anspruchsvoll, hauptsächlich der zahllosen Flageoletts wegen, die manchmal ganze Passagen wie in fernen Welten nachhallen liessen. Vor allem aber war Euros Musik fremd. Die Motive bestanden aus ungewohnten Intervallen, die Sherlocks Gehör herausforderten und sein musikalisches Gedächtnis anstrengten. Sherlock prägte sich fast jeden Takt einzeln ein. Der motivische Zusammenhang erschloss sich ihm manchmal, nachdem er mehrere Takte zusammengefügt hatte, manchmal auch nicht. Das Stück, das im Aufbau einer verkürzten Sonate glich, war übertitelt mit „Im Windhauch sterbenden Schmerzes“. Euros hatte keine Angabe zu Tempo und Charakter gemacht. Sherlock versuchte, die Viertelnote auf sechzig Schläge pro Minute zu spielen. Das machte die schnell schweifenden Sechszehntel-Ligaturen in seinen Ohren zwar zu langsam, erlaubte es ihm aber, die kapriziösen Sprünge technisch zu bewältigen. Er würde Euros bitten, ihm das Stück vorzuspielen um einen Eindruck zu bekommen, wie es gedacht war.

Mehr als die Noten beschäftigte Sherlock allerdings der programmatische Titel der Komposition. „Im Windhauch sterbenden Schmerzes“. Stücke so zu betiteln, das war höchst romantische Manier. Vorher hatte man funktional betitelt. „Fuge in d-moll“, „Sonate für zwei Violinen in A-Dur“, „Menuett“, „Suite für Orchester“. Und auch nach der romantischen Phase hatte man wieder hauptsächlich auf die Funktion gesetzt: „Scherzo à la Russe“, „Acht Stücke für Flöte“. Im Windhauch sterbenden Schmerzes. Was sollte das ihm sagen? Was bedeutete es? Wollte Euros ihm damit etwas mitteilen? War es ein Rätsel? Hatte es mit dem zu tun, was sie von ihm einforderte für Rosie? Wie kam eine Frau, die ohne einen Funken Mitgefühl Menschen tötete, auf einen solchen Titel? Und wie kam sie, die sich hauptsächlich durch die Klassik spielte, zu solcher Musik?

Es war nicht Zwölfton-Musik. Sie war auch nicht diatonisch. Sie war nicht tonal. Allenfalls hätte man sie als atonal bezeichnen können. Jedenfalls war sie frei von definierter Tonalität und wirkte dennoch durchstrukturiert. Sie hatte nichts mit Sherlocks bisheriger Hör- und Spielgewohnheit zu tun. Sherlock war sich nicht sicher, ob es das Werk eines avantgardistischen Genies oder einer Verrückten war. Oder beides.

„Das tönt surreal“, sagte John, als er nach Hause kam und Licht machte im Wohnzimmer. Es war spät, die Sonnenfleckte hatten sich längst im Bücherregal verkrochen. Sherlock hatte einige Phrasen eingeübt, auswendig im Dunkeln, wie er es oft tat, die Finger wiederholen und memorieren lassen, was das Gehör gespeichert hatte. Das jäh aufflammende Licht der Wohnzimmerlampe riss Sherlock aus den Gedanken und aus dem meditativ agogischen Repetieren. John kam herein, die schlafende Rosie auf dem Arm, eine Plastiktüte mit Essen vom Thai. Sherlock legte die Violine weg, griff nach den Krücken und wollte sich hochstemmen. Aber John winkte ab.

„Bleib sitzen“, sagte er und stellte die Plastiktüte vor Sherlock auf den Salontisch. „Ich bringe nur schnell Rosie ins Bett und steige aus den Klamotten.“

Es war nach 22 Uhr. John hatte es angekündigt. Einmal im Monat war er an der Reihe mit der wöchentlichen Abendsprechstunde, die sich die Ärzte der Praxisgemeinschaft turnusmässig aufteilten. Sherlock reinigte die Violine und den Bogen, verstaute beides im Koffer und legte ihn weg. Dann packte der die Plastiktüte aus, legte die Servietten und das Plastikbesteck neben die Styropor-Behälter. John hatte ihm grünes Curry mit Huhn und Gemüse mitgebracht. Für sich selber gebratenen Reis mit Rind. So wie damals, an der Baker Street. War das Glück, dieses Gefühl, das ihn durchströmte? War es Glück, jemanden zu haben, der genau wusste, was man wollte? Der ganz selbstverständlich für einen entschied und das richtige brachte? War das Glück und er nahm es erst jetzt wahr? Hatte er es all die Zeit an der Baker Street nicht wahrgenommen?

Sherlock schloss die Augen, tauchte ein in die Wärme, die seinen Körper einnahm, sein Herz weit und seinen Geist offen machte. Er hatte es wahrgenommen, auch damals. Aber er hatte sich gefürchtet davor. Hatte mit dem Skalpell seines Verstandes alle Emotion minutiös von John zu trennen versucht. War er deswegen vom Dach des Barts gesprungen, weil das nicht mehr funktioniert hatte? Hatte er deshalb alles in dieser Weise eskalieren lassen? Kaputtschlagen, was man nicht mehr im Griff hat. John abspalten. Es hätte andere Lösungen gegeben, damals. Er hätte John involvieren müssen.

John roch feucht und frisch geduscht, stand in Pyjamahose und T-Shirt vor ihm, zwei Weingläser in der einen, eine Flasche Rotwein in der anderen Hand. John hob in fragender Geste die Hand mit der Flasche und Sherlock nickte.

„Ich habe mich noch gar nicht richtig bei dir bedankt“, sagte John, während er eines der gefüllten Weingläser Sherlock reichte. „Dafür, dass du Rosie gefunden und gerettet hast. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor sie irgendwo im Ausland verschollen wäre, vielleicht für immer. Auch wenn ich noch immer nicht verstehe, wie du das mit Beatty herausgefunden hast: Danke, Sherlock.“

„Holmes’sches Genie“, lächelte Sherlock. Und während die Glasränder sich berührten und sie sich in die Augen sahen, fühlte er etwas Kaltes in seinem Herzen brechen. Seine Aussage war keine Lüge. Und dennoch belog er John erneut.

Sie assen schweigend. Wie in alten Zeiten. Andere Wohnung. Anderes Sofa. Dasselbe Essen. Dieselben Lügen.

John involvieren. Sollte er?

„Morgen werden wir bei Ella sein“, sagte John nachdenklich, nachdem sie gegessen hatten, nur noch mit dem Glas Wein nebeneinander auf dem Sofa sassen, tief zurückgelegt in die Polster, entspannt. „Und soll ich dir etwas sagen? Es ist lächerlich, denn ich habe es ja so gewollt. Aber ich habe eine Heidenangst davor.“

„Das ist nicht lächerlich, John. Auch ich habe Angst. Mehr als ich je hatte. Oder in anderer Weise als ich je hatte. Irgend sowas. Ich weiss es nicht. Aber ich habe auch Angst.“

John holte tief Luft neben ihm und Sherlock drehte den Kopf, schaute in Johns Augen. Sie waren dunkel im schwachen Licht der Stehlampe, die neben dem Sofa stand. Und sie waren nahe. John sass eng neben Sherlock. Ihre Schultern berührten sich.

„Warum haben wir solche Angst voreinander?“ fragte John, ganz leise, die Stimme ehrlich.

Sherlocks Herz pochte stark und schnell, wummerte ihm in die Ohren und machte ihn schwindlig. Der Alkohol trug sicher seinen Teil bei. Aber er war nicht der Grund. Sherlock fühlte das Weinglas in seiner Hand zittern und stellte es auf seinem Oberschenkel ab. Es zitterte noch immer, und Sherlock nahm den Blick aus Johns Augen und hielt es mit beiden Händen fest.

„Es ist die Essenz“, flüsterte er. Seine Stimme versagte beinahe.

„Die Essenz?“

„Das innerste Wesen. Urgrund der Dinge. Der Kern des Handelns. Denkens. Fühlens.“ Sherlock hob den Blick und sah John an. Tiefes Grau. John verstand nicht. Sherlock schluckte mühsam. „Du“, führte er aus, leise, „bist die Essenz meines Handelns, Denkens und Fühlens. Meines ganzen Lebens. Deshalb habe ich Angst.“

Johns Augen. Weit. Ungläubig. Johns Lippen hatten sich leicht geöffnet. Sein Atem ging schwer. Aber er sagte nichts. Sherlock fühlte sich am ganzen Körper zittern. Er brauchte alle Kraft, um das Weinglas festzuhalten. Hatte John ihn verstanden? War er zu weit gegangen? Sherlock hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass nichts kam. Absolut nichts. Es verunsicherte ihn. Hatte er das Falsche gesagt? Zuviel? Zuwenig? Musste er erklären?

„Ich meine, die Angst ist eine …“

„Stopp!“ John hob die Hand gegen Sherlock. Seine Fingerspitzen berührten Sherlocks Schlüsselbein, drückten leicht dagegen. 

Sherlock hielt ein, verwirrt. Johns Fingerspitzen streiften über sein T-Shirt, und John sagte, und er schien noch immer benommen und verblüfft zu sein: 

„Das bist du für mich auch, Sherlock.“

Sie schauten sich an. Sherlocks Herz drohte zu zerspringen, machte ihn völlig wirr im Kopf. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen oder tun sollte. Er wusste nur, dass sie es gerade getan hatten. Dass sie gerade den ersten Schritt getan hatten zu etwas, das nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen war. Sie waren dabei, sich Dinge zu offenbaren, die viel tiefer lagen als Worte je würden reichen können.

John senkte den Blick, schüttelte mit einem ungläubigen Glucksen den Kopf. Dann schaute er auf in Sherlocks Augen. Forschte darin. Er stellte sein Weinglas langsam auf den Salontisch. Johns warme Hände, die Sherlock das Glas aus den verkrampften Fingern lösten. Johns eine Hand blieb in der seinen, als John das Glas beiseite stellte.

„Komm her.“ Die Stimme leise und unsicher.

Leichter Zug. Sherlock legte den Arm um John, der sich gegen ihn drehte und ihn sanft zu sich zog. Die Umarmung vorsichtig zuerst, wohl auch wegen des verletzten Beines, an das sie beide dachten. Dann wurde sie enger. Sherlock schloss die Augen und hielt John mit beiden Armen fest. Johns Atem an seinem Hals, seufzen, heftig klopfender Puls. Johns Arme um seinen Nacken, stark und fest. Geruch nach Duschgel, nach Johns feuchtem Haar und Johns Haut. Sherlock drückte sein Gesicht an Johns Hals, presste seine Nase an die heiss pulsierende Stelle hinter Johns Ohr, sog den betörenden Duft ein, schmeckte mit den Lippen Johns Haut. Ein Stöhnen drang aus seiner Kehle, als er zu atmen versuchte. John vergrub sich enger in ihn, und die Kraft, mit der John ihn umschlang, löste eine Welle wilden Verlangens aus, unbändiger Wunsch, in Johns Haare zu greifen, ihn mit dem Mund zu erkunden, zu schmecken, ihn einzunehmen. 

Und Sherlock, bezwungen davon, griff in Johns Nacken, in Johns Haar, streifte mit den Lippen Johns heissen Hals entlang, leckte in besinnungslosem Taumel mit der Zunge über Johns Haut. John keuchte auf. John schmeckte nach Sturm und nach Erfüllung. Nach Inferno und nach Paradies. Nach Raserei und nach tiefem Frieden. Johns Lippen. Sherlock hielt überrascht inne. Johns Hände an seinen Wangen. John hielt seinen Kopf fest. Johns Finger, die sein Gesicht, seine Haare liebkosten. Johns Augen. Ganz nahe. Johns Lippen nur Millimeter von seinen. Heisser Atemstrom. Die Berührung ihrer Lippen so sanft, so ungeheuerlich zärtlich, dass Sherlock einen Moment lang glaubte, ohnmächtig zu werden. Die wilde Gier war weg. Da war etwas anderes, als sich ihre Lippen streiften, probierten, sich ineinander schoben, sorgsam, suchend. Etwas sehr Persönliches. Tief Intimes. Inniges. Liebendes. Etwas Bedeutendes, das nur ihnen gehörte. Ihnen beiden allein. Sie saugten sich behutsam aneinander fest, liebkosten sich hingebungsvoll. Sehnsucht. Es war Sehnsucht. Sehnsucht nach einander.

Sie lösten ihre Lippen voneinander, zaghaft. Sie lehnten lange mit den Stirnen gegeneinander, betört, mit geschlossenen Augen, still. Johns Finger spielten durch Sherlocks Locken, als sie sich aufsetzten. Sie sahen sich an. Johns Augen. Sie waren anders. Sie waren unglaublich schön. Klar und tief und voll von etwas, das Sherlock überwältigte und mit Glück überspülte. Es war, als sei er durch einen gläsernen Boden hindurchgebrochen zu John. Er sah in Johns Augen, dass es so war. John lächelte nachdenklich, liess seine Hand in Sherlocks Hand.

„Ich habe immer davon geträumt, dass es so sein könnte“, sagte John leise. „Aber wenn ich wach war, dann glaubte ich nicht mehr daran.“

„Wir SIND wach.“

„Ich hoffe es.“

Sie lächelten sich an. John griff nach den Weingläsern auf dem Tisch, gab eines Sherlock. Sie tranken still, liessen sich zurücksinken ins Polster, liessen sich aneinander sinken, und Sherlock tat das, was er schon so lange hatte tun wollen: Er legte den Arm um Johns Schultern und hielt ihn fest.


	11. Konsens

„Wenn ich mit einer Frau zusammen bin, dann geht es um Sex. Ich spüre das in meinem Körper und es ist eindeutig. Es ist ihr klar und es ist mir klar und es ergibt sich automatisch Konsens“, sagte John. Und er fügte an, nach ein paar Herzschlägen: „Mit Sherlock, das ist etwas anderes. Da geht es nicht um Sex. Auch wenn ich den Körper nicht grundsätzlich ausschliesse.“

„Worum geht es mit Sherlock?“

Johns Blick suchte Sherlocks. Sie sassen in Ellas Therapieraum, einander gegenüber. Gleich weit voneinander entfernt wie Ella von jedem von ihnen. Jeder für sich. Gleichschenkliges Dreieck der Kommunikation. Ella liess nicht zu, dass sie sich verbünden konnten.

Sherlock war verstummt. War längst verstummt angesichts dessen, was John preisgab.

„Ich weiss es nicht“, sagte John nachdenklich, den Blick noch immer in Sherlocks Augen, die Stirn jetzt sorgenvoll gekraust. „Ich dachte, es geht um Liebe. Aber das ist es – irgendwie – auch nicht.“ John zögerte. „Vielleicht“, sagte er ganz leise, „weiss ich nicht, was Liebe ist.“

„Können Sie formulieren, was der Kern von dem ist, was Sie von Ihrem Freund wollen oder brauchen?“ fragte Ella.

Johns graue Augen suchten in Sherlocks. Sherlocks Puls schlug hart und schnell. Er war schwierig dieses Gespräch auszuhalten. Diese Dinge auszuhalten, diese Intimität. Geheimnisse. Tief verborgen seit Urzeiten. Aus der dunklen Höhle hervorgelockt wie scheue, wilde Tiere. An den Ausgang der Höhle gelockt bis erstes Streulicht die Konturen ihrer Gestalt erahnen liess. Geheimnisse, die manchmal ihren Kopf herausstreckten, geblendet und blind vom Licht. Sich manchmal knurrend wieder zurückzogen. Manchmal aber ihre Höhle verliessen, neugierig ans Licht tappten, sich ausstreckten und sich zeigten in ihrer Abscheulichkeit und ihrer Schönheit.

Johns Blick tief und forschend. Das Grau weit und offen und intensiv. Sherlocks ertappte sich, dass er seine Finger in die Lehne des Stuhls krallte und kaum mehr atmete. Er versuchte sich zu entspannen. Versuchte zu atmen. Versuchte sich John zu öffnen. Zuzulassen, was geschah. Sie hatten das gewollt, sie beide. Er hatte das gewollt, hatte Johns Vorschlag angenommen. Er wusste, dass es für sie beide wichtig war. Essentiell. Er musste hindurch, musste durch diese schwierige Stunde hindurch. Musste es aushalten, auch wenn in ihm alles brannte und sein ganzes Wesen darauf ausgerichtet war zu fliehen und sich zu verkriechen.

John nahm den Blick von ihm, schaute zu Ella. Und er sagte, langsam, in der Stimme eine Hilflosigkeit als könne er selber nicht begreifen, was er sagte: „Er.“ Und nach langen Sekunden vollkommener Stille ergänzte er: „Ich brauche ihn, Sherlock. Ich möchte ihn. All das, was er ist.“

Und in der langen, vollkommenen Stille, die diese Worte umgab, brach etwas in Sherlock. Ein uraltes Gefäss. Es sprang an einer zentralen Stelle mit einem dumpfen, aber schmerzhaften Knacken, ein Riss, der sich augenblicklich ausbreitete über die verkrustete Oberfläche, durch die düstere Patina all der Jahre hindurch; der den verhärteten Lack sprengte und aufplatzen liess. Das Gefäss brach auseinander und fiel. Es fiel und fiel in endlose Dunkelheit. Sherlock spürte es stürzen. In die Leere stürzen. Der Aufprall durchschlug die Fundamente. Sherlock fiel. Fiel zu den Scherben ins Nichts, in das Loch im Fundament. 

Er schloss die Augen. Er versuchte zu atmen. Er bedeckte das Gesicht mit beiden Händen. Er zitterte wie Espenlaub. Er rang verzweifelt nach Luft. Aus dem tiefen Dunkel würgte der Inhalt des Gefässes empor, grauenvolle, zähe Schwärze, eine sich windende, fauchende Wolke, die ihn umschlang und erstickte. Sherlock rang um Atem, aber sein Hals war zu. Seine Brust war zugemauert. Mit einem heiseren Keuchen sog er Luft in die Lunge. Trockenes Schluchzen schüttelte ihn. Dichte Schwärze wand sich unaufhaltsam aus ihm empor, klebte sich an ihn und blockierte seinen Atem. Sherlock schrie, hörte erschrocken das elende, krächzende Geräusch, das er aus seiner Kehle presste. Er hörte in weiter Ferne Ellas Stimme, die zu John sagte, ruhig: „Bleiben Sie sitzen, John. Lassen Sie ihn.“

Sherlock kämpfte. Er kämpfte verbissen. Er kämpfte allein. Eine Ewigkeit. Kämpfte um Atem. Kämpfte darum, sich zu befreien. Rang um ein Ende. Um Friede. Um Erlösung. Sie kam plötzlich. Eine Welle an Schwäche, die ihn jäh überspülte. Die schwarze Masse floh, hinterliess eine wunde Leere, die ihn frösteln liess. Die ihn schüttelte und bis ins Knochenmark durchrüttelte. Sherlock fühlte die Härte in sich aufgeben, das Skelett einstürzen, in sich zusammenfallen. Er weinte haltlos. Flut an Tränen. Sein Körper bebte. Sherlock fühlte sich im Stuhl kraftlos schlottern. Er wusste nicht, was mit ihm geschah. Etwas inkarnierte sich, zeigte sich im Fleisch. Oben ist wie unten. Innen ist wie aussen. Euros. Sauerstoff strömte in Sherlocks Lungen und er schrie, als er ausatmete. Panisches Gurgeln, das seine Kehle verliess. Beim nächsten Atemzug ein Stöhnen. Ein Laut. Zumindest ein Laut. Luft. Es war dunkel, aber er konnte atmen. Atmen und weinen.

Es verging viel Zeit. Zumindest nahm er es so wahr. Sherlock hatte kein Gefühl dafür, wusste nicht, wie lange er in dumpfer Dämmerung vor sich hin geschluchzt hatte. Jemand drückte ihm etwas Weiches und Trockenes in die Hand. Ein Büschel Kosmetiktücher. Sherlock wischte sich damit über das Gesicht. Er zitterte noch immer. Ella stand vor ihm und betrachtete ihn aufmerksam. Sie rupfte weitere Tücher aus der Box, die sie in der Hand hielt, und reichte sie Sherlock. Sie hatte das Fenster geöffnet. Vom morgendlichen Sommerregen gekühlte Luft strömte in den Raum. Sherlock atmete sie dankbar ein. Er fand allmählich wieder zu sich. Fand sich in Ellas Praxis im Stuhl sitzen. Ella reichte ihm ein Glas kalten Wassers. Er trank gierig. Es erfrischte ihn unerwartet umfassend.

John sass bleich und stumm in seinem Stuhl, der Blick tief sorgenvoll. Ella hatte ihn von Sherlock ferngehalten. Sherlock gab ihm mit den Augen ein Zeichen, dass alles gut sei. John nickte kaum merklich zurück. Sein Blick blieb angstvoll und bekümmert.

 

*

 

Die Feuchtigkeit des Sommerregens hing noch in den alten Bäumen. Die Blätter waren schwer von Tropfen, Gras und Gehwege nass. Es roch nach Moos und dem verwitterten Stein der alten Gräber. Sie gingen schweigend nebeneinander. Sherlock an seinen Krücken, John dicht neben ihm, das Tempo an Sherlocks Humpeln angepasst. Der Kies des Gehwegs knirschte unter den Gumminoppen der Krücken und unter den Sohlen der Schuhe. Überlaut gegenwärtiges Geräusch in der Stille des Friedhofs und der Wortlosigkeit der beiden Männer. John legte seine Hand an Sherlocks Arm, als sie an die Wegverzweigung kamen, leitete ihn stumm. Die Berührung leicht, ganz leicht nur, und trotzdem so viel Wärme, Entschlossenheit und Sorgfalt. Sherlock brauchte alles davon.

Er fühlte sich noch immer verwirrt und aufgewühlt. Noch immer Schwäche in ihm und das Gefühl, leergefegt zu sein. Sherlock konnte sich nicht erklären, was bei Ella passiert war. Etwas war gebrochen in ihm und er wusste nicht, was das bedeutete. Aber John war noch hier, war bei ihm. John war näher denn je. Er spürte ihn. Fühlte seine Kraft, seine Gegenwart, seine Aufmerksamkeit. John war vollkommen bei ihm, auch wenn er gedankenabwesend neben Sherlock ging. John war hier. Das war das Wichtigste. 

Sherlock hatte es gewünscht, hatte dringend gewünscht, mit John an Marys Grab zu gehen. Noch bei Ella hatte er den Wunsch geäussert, dringliches, plötzliches Bedürfnis, das keiner Logik entsprang. Er sehnte sich nach Mary in einer Unmittelbarkeit, die ihn selber erstaunte. Aber er brauchte John dazu. Brauchte John jetzt mehr denn je, ohne zu verstehen weshalb.

Das Grab lag auf einem Rasenstück mit neuen Gräbern, beschattet von Bäumen. Es war sorgsam gepflegt. Sie blieben stehen. John hatte Blumen mitgebracht, kleine Buschröschen, helles, liebliches Rosa, eine Handvoll unschuldiger Zärtlichkeit, die er im Blumenladen beim Friedhofstor erstanden hatte. John stellte sie in die Vase am Grab, aus der er zuerst die verwelkten Margeriten entfernte und sie mit frischem Wasser füllte. Er tat es langsam und still. Eingeübte Handgriffe. Unspektakulär und dennoch berührend. Eine Art Routine. Blumen für Mary. Sherlock beobachtete es befremdet. War es das, was übrig blieb? Blumen, jetzt, wo sie tot war? Hatte John ihr auch Blumen geschenkt, als sie noch lebte? Hätte Mary das überhaupt gewollt? Wollte sie es jetzt?

Sherlock beobachtete John. Er war dünn geworden. Deutlich älter und ruhiger. Die aufbrausende Unbeschwertheit war nachdenklichem Ernst gewichen. Vielleicht Resignation. Die Behutsamkeit, mit denen er die Röschen in der Vase zurechtzupfte. Wie oft hatte er das schon getan? Hilflose Geste, die übrig geblieben war. Versuch, vergangener Liebe ein äusseres Zeichen zu geben. Nutzlose Handlung. Sherlock erinnerte sich sehr genau an den Moment, als John zu ihm an die Baker Street gekommen war und bitterlich geweint hatte. Gebrochen. Enttäuscht von sich selber. Verräter an seinen eigenen Idealen. An der Liebe zu seiner Frau. Dem Respekt gegenüber der Mutter seines Kindes. Der Loyalität gegenüber dem Freund. John hatte Mary betrogen. Hätte sie auch sexuell betrogen, wäre es nicht Euros‘ perfides Spiel gewesen, alles auffliegen zu lassen. Die Frau im Bus.

Sherlock stand auf seine Krücken gestützt und schaute auf den Namen, der in den Grabstein gemeisselt war. Mary E. Watson, geborene Morstan. Täuschungen. Unter dem Stein lag die Asche einer der gefährlichsten Agentinnen, einer Frau, die skrupellos getötet hatte. Spurlos verschwundenes Leben. Fortgestorbenes Geheimnis. Nur noch ein Name und die sanften, entschuldigenden, hilflosen Röschen.

John stellte sich neben Sherlock, legte seine Hand an Sherlocks Rücken. Ganz leicht nur.

„Du hättest Mary beinahe mit meiner Schwester betrogen“, sagte Sherlock, nachdenklich.

„Deine Schwester ist dir ähnlich“, antwortete John. „Elizabeth - die Frau im Bus - war geheimnisvoll und fordernd. Sie ging direkt auf mich zu, nahm mich ohne Umschweife ein. So wie du. Damals.“

„Sie gab sich dir zu erkennen, bevor etwas passiert ist.“

„Es war passiert. In mir. In meinen Gefühlen war es passiert. So wie bei dir. Du hast eine Katastrophe ausgelöst, als es ernst zu werden drohte. Wie deine Schwester. Aber es war bereits passiert. Du hattest alles verändert. So wie sie. Ich war nicht mehr derselbe.“

John liess seine Hand sinken. Sie glitt von Sherlocks Rücken. „Mary akzeptierte, wer ich durch dich geworden war“, fuhr John fort. „Ein Mann, der einen Mann liebt, der ihm seine Sehnsucht nie würde erfüllen können. Sie hat es gewusst noch bevor ich es selber kapiert habe. Ich habe mich an sie geklammert, um es nicht sehen zu müssen. Deine Schwester hat mich aus der Täuschung gerissen. Sie hat mir gezeigt, dass es nicht um Mary ging. Dass es nie um Mary gegangen ist. Das Lächeln eines Holmes und ich war verloren.“

Sherlock holte tief Luft. Er brauchte etwas Zeit, um damit klar zu kommen, was John ihm sagte. Um eigene Worte zu finden. „Wir haben uns beide verändert, John“, sagte er dann leise. „Marys Tod. Euros. Ich bin nicht mehr der Mann, der vor jeder Verbindlichkeit Reissaus nimmt. Gib mir eine Chance. Gib uns beiden eine Chance.“

Sherlock hatte nach Johns Arm, nach John Hand getastet. John nahm sie in die seine, drückte sie und hielt sie fest.

„Das tue ich“, sagte er. „Das tue ich, Sherlock.“ Und nach ein paar Sekunden: „Darf ich dich etwas fragen? Etwas Persönliches? Es beschäftigt mich seit langem. Das mit Janine. Sie stellte dich als unersättlichen Sexprotz dar. Die Boulevard-Presse war voll von ziemlich abartigen Geschichten.“

„Sie waren falsch. Sie wollte sich rächen.“

„Das habe ich mir gedacht. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass du … so bist.“

„Ich habe nicht mit Janine geschlafen. Ich habe nie mit einer Frau geschlafen“, gestand Sherlock leise. Und er fühlte, wie Johns Hand die seine fest und liebevoll drückte.

 

*

 

John hatte den Tag frei genommen, wohl in weiser Voraussicht, dass die gemeinsame Therapiestunde bei Ella eine Nachbearbeitung nötig machen könnte. Sei es, weil jeder für sich Zeit brauchte, sei es, weil sie den Tag gemeinsam verbringen, vielleicht noch reden wollten. Sie setzten sich in das kleine Kaffee beim Friedhof, direkt neben dem Blumenladen, tranken einen Kaffee und assen eine Kleinigkeit. Danach holten sie Rosie ab und fuhren nach Hause. Sherlock setzte sich aufs Sofa und Rosie kraxelte begeistert auf ihm herum, während John ihren Gemüsebrei zubereitete. 

Sherlock war darauf bedacht, dass Rosie nicht auf seinem Bein herumtrampelte, das er hochgelegt hatte. Aber Rosie interessierte sich hauptsächlich für sein Haar, mit dem sie spielte und dazu eifrig plapperte. Sie lachte und gluckste, wenn Sherlock sie packte und mit ausgestreckten Armen über seinem Kopf schweben liess. Sherlock hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Rosie ihn offensichtlich erkannte und mochte. Dass sie sich freute. Sie hatten einiges zusammen erlebt, aber er wunderte sich, dass ein kleines Kind von 10 Monaten sich erinnerte, sich an ihn erinnerte und vertrauensvoll bei ihm blieb, als John in die Küche ging.

John nahm sie ihm ab und holte sie an den Küchentisch, setzte sie in den Babystuhl, band ihr den Latz um und stellte den Teller mit dem Gemüsebrei vor sie hin. Sie ass widerstandslos, was John ihr mit dem Löffel in den Mund schob, abwechselnd mit den Vollkorn-Crackers und Bananenrädchen, die John ihr dazugelegt hatte und die sie sich mit den eigenen Fingern in den Mund stopfte. Sie zappelte freudig dazu und lachte Sherlock an.

Sherlock war mitgegangen in die Küche und hatte sich dazugesetzt. Er hatte nichts anderes zu tun, und es schien ihm angebracht, John mit der Kleinen zu helfen, auch wenn es nicht wirklich etwas zu helfen gab. John hatte alles im Griff und Rosie auch. Sie sprachen nicht miteinander, John und er. Es gab nichts zu sagen. Es war alles gut. John lächelte, wenn sein Blick den seinen traf, und er lächelte zurück.

Später, als John Rosie ins Bett brachte für ihren Mittagsschlaf, stand Sherlock am Fenster des Wohnzimmers und schaute hinaus in die kleinbürgerliche Begrünung der Umgebung. Alles einfach, ohne Herausforderung. Mittelmass. Und ihm wurde klar, dass er wieder an die Baker Street zurück wollte. Ins Getümmel der pulsierenden Stadt. Mit einer Mrs. Hudson, die immer im falschen Moment in die Wohnung kam. Mit den Klienten, die vorsprachen. Mit John. Und mit Rosie.

Sherlock schloss die Augen, als Johns Hand über seinen Rücken strich und sich der Freund im nächsten Augenblick gegen ihn sinken liess, das Gesicht an seine Schulter drückte. Sherlock holte tief Luft und liess sie langsam ausströmen. Sie atmeten einfach. Atmeten mit geschlossenen Augen. Eng und fest aneinander gelehnt. Kein Platz für Zweifel. _Ich möchte ihn. All das, was er ist._ Tiefes Schweigen legte sich um sie. Es gab nichts mehr zu sagen. Sie waren angekommen an einem Ort, der fremd war und so vertraut. So unglaublich vertraut.

John löste sich seufzend, als es an der Haustür klingelte. Seine Finger streiften entschuldigend über Sherlocks Handrücken.

„Erwartest du jemanden?“ fragte Sherlock.

„Nein. Ich schaue nach, okay?“

Sherlock nickte benommen. Er lehnte sich in den Fensterrahmen, hielt sich daran fest. Er war bereit. Er fühlte es in seinem Körper und es war eindeutig. Es war ihm klar und es war auch John klar und es gab Konsens. Er war bereit, mit John zu schlafen. Und John mit ihm.

Die angespannten Stimmen und die Schritte rissen Sherlock augenblicklich aus seinen Gedanken. Mycroft betrat das Wohnzimmer forsch, blieb dann aber abrupt stehen, als habe ein Fluchtimpuls ihn ausgebremst, gegen den er nur mit Mühe ankam. Er war bleich, sein Gesicht welk und versteinert. Eine Welle unkontrolliert aggressiver Emotionalität ging von ihm aus. Sie schockierte und alarmierte Sherlock unmittelbar.

„Ich konnte dich nicht erreichen“, knurrte er Sherlock grusslos an, die Stimme wie ein verhaltenes Grollen aus dem Höllenschlund.

Sherlock hatte sein Mobiltelefon ausgemacht für die Sitzung bei Ella und es danach einzuschalten vergessen. Aber das war jetzt irrelevant.

„Was ist passiert?“ fragte er angstvoll.

„Kann ich mich setzen?“

John wies auf den Polsterstuhl, nachdem er ein paar von Sherlocks Kleidungsstücken entfernt hatte. Mycroft setzte sich. Er wirkte erschöpft und durcheinander.

„Wir müssen nach Sherrinford“, sagte er. 

„Ist etwas mit Euros?“

Mycrofts Augen waren seltsam matt, als er Sherlock prüfend fixierte. Er zog einen weissen Briefumschlag aus seiner Sakkotasche und streckte ihn Sherlock entgegen. Seine Hand zitterte.

Sherlock wich schaudernd zurück. Ahnung griff wie eine schwarze, klebrige Masse nach ihn, drückte seinen Hals zu und drohte ihn zu ersticken. "Was ist mit Euros?" flüsterte er verstört.


	12. Scheideweg

Sie lächelte.

Es war, als lächle sie.

Sherlock klammerte sich an Johns Arm. Er hatte sich schon auf dem Rücksitz des Helikopters während des ganzen Fluges an Johns Arm geklammert. Und John hatte ihn festgehalten und hielt ihn auch jetzt fest. Hielt ihn aufrecht. Hielt ihn auf den Füssen. Sherlock schwankte. Ein schwacher Nebel hatte sich um ihn gelegt. Er drang in seine Sinne ein und machte sie taub. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob alles real war. Da war nur John, der Kontakt zu John. Sherlock spürte die Wärme und die Bewegung des anderen Körpers, roch Johns Ausdünstung, hörte seine Stimme. John war da, war real. Er kannte John, konnte ihn wahrnehmen mit allen Sinnen und war sich sicher. Alle anderen Fakten drifteten im Raum herum wie eine Wolke, ohne je fassbar zu werden.

Sherlock wusste durchaus, dass sie in Sherrinford waren. Und er sah die Frau. Es war Euros. Man hatte sie zurechtgemacht. Ihr Hals war bis unter das Kinn mit einem weissen Tuch abgedeckt. Man hatte ihnen erklärt warum. Euros hatte sich mit der e-Saite ihrer Violine praktisch selber enthauptet, hatte sich den Hals mit dem dünnen Draht bis zur Wirbelsäule durchschnitten. Sie hatte sich mit den acht Saiten – vier auf der Violine und vier Reserve-Saiten, die Sherlock ihr gebracht hatte – eine effiziente Tötungsmaschine gebaut. Man hatte sie gefunden, in ihrer Blutlache an der Wand sitzend, die dünne Saite hatte nur gerade noch ihren Halswirbel an die Wand gezurrt. Der Lastenaufzug der Küche war mit einem Ruck stehen geblieben. Man hatte die Saiten gefunden, die sich im Elektromotor aufgewickelt und diesen schliesslich blockiert hatten. Und dann Euros und hinter ihr das winzige Loch in der Wand, den Saitendraht die Erschliessungsleitungen entlang durch die Mauer hindurch, hinüber in den Motorenkasten des Aufzugs.

Mycroft lehnte an der Wand des kleinen Raumes in der Krankenabteilung, in der man Euros aufgebahrt hatte. Sein Gesicht war weiss und leer, Sherlock nahm es nur kurz wahr und es erschreckte ihn mehr als der Anblick der Toten. War das wirklich Euros? Dieses luzide Lächeln. War sie tot? War sie wirklich tot? Oder war es ein neues Spiel, das sie mit ihnen spielte? Sherlock streckte seine Hand aus nach dem Tuch an Euros' Hals, aber John hielt sein Handgelenk fest.

„Nicht, Sherlock.“

„Ich muss wissen, ob sie tot ist.“

„Sie ist tot. Daran gibt es keine Zweifel. Erspar dir den Anblick.“

„Und wenn sie uns täuscht? Sie manipuliert die Wahrnehmung der Menschen. Sie muss ihre Zelle verlassen haben um die Saiten mit dem Motor zu koppeln.“

„Sie ging hier ein und aus wie sie wollte. Erinnerst du dich? Sie bekommt immer, was sie will.“

„Eben. Sie manipuliert alle. Sie verfälscht unsere Wahrnehmung, John. Sie ist gar nicht tot. Sie will uns nur erschrecken.“

„Sie ist tot, Sherlock.“

„Wie willst du das wissen?“

„Die Leiche wurde zurechtgemacht. Es ist eindeutig eine Leiche. Die Leute hier können das beurteilen. Und die Überwachungskamera hat aufgezeichnet, was heute Morgen um neunuhrsiebenundzwanzig in der Zelle passiert ist.“

„Ich will das Video sehen.“

„Nein. Nicht jetzt. Vielleicht später einmal.“ Johns Griff an Sherlocks Arm. “Komm, lass uns an die frische Luft gehen. Wir brauchen das jetzt beide.“

„Nein.“ Sherlock streckte erneut die Hand aus, griff nach dem Tuch, das Euros' Hals verdeckte, zog es entschlossen ein paar Zentimeter nach unten. Der Kopf war mit grossen Stichen am Rumpf angenäht. Sherlock starrte zweifelnd darauf. Eine Naht. Keine klaffende Wunde. Das konnte eine Täuschung sein. Er tastete mit den Fingerspitzen über den groben Faden. Das Fleisch darunter war kalt und blau.

„Wir können Molly bitten, eine Autopsie durchzuführen, wenn du das willst“, sagte John. Er bedeckte Euros' Hals wieder mit dem weissen Tuch, nachdem Sherlock seine zitternde Hand zurückgezogen hatte und sich erneut an Johns Arm klammerte.

John zog ihn sanft weg von der Leiche. Sherlock liess sich wegziehen, nahm seine Krücken und folgte John, der ihn am Arm führte, ihn am totenbleichen Mycroft vorbei zur Türe führte.

„Ich brauche etwas Zeit um die Freigabe und Überführung zu organisieren“, sagte Mycroft zu John, als sie an ihm vorbeigingen. Seine Stimme tönte wie aus einer anderen Welt. „Bitte bleiben Sie solange bei Sherlock. Lassen Sie ihn nicht aus den Augen. Bitte.“

„Ich lasse ihn nicht allein.“

Ein Sicherheitsmann begleitete sie hinaus auf eine sonnenbeschienene Terrasse. Sherlock blieb einen Moment geblendet stehen, als sie das künstliche Licht und die klimatisierte Kühle der Innenräume verliessen. Grelles Sonnenlicht und sommerliche Wärme schlugen ihnen entgegen. Die kleine Steinterrasse war von einer niedrigen Mauer umschlossen. Dahinter fiel die Küste steil ab in den Ozean. Eine steinerne Bank war in die grobe Gebäudemauer eingelassen, die den hinteren Teil der Terrasse begrenzte und sie beschattete. Der Sicherheitsmann wies darauf. John und Sherlock setzten sich in den Schatten der Mauer. Sherlock lehnte sich an die raue, sonnenwarme Steinwand an seinem Rücken, suchte Körperkontakt zu John, der neben ihm sass. John war sein Anker in dieser Wirklichkeit. Alles andere war taub. War leer.

Die Sonne brannte herunter auf den nackten Stein von Sherrinford. Der Himmel über den beiden Männern, die sich im schmalen Schatten der Hauswand aneinander pressten, war tiefblau und blankgefegt. Es war fast windstill. Nur ein winziges Lüftchen strich über die Insel und die ruhige See, die sich weit vor ihren Augen ausbreitete. Unten, an den Fels jenseits der Mauer, schäumte mit rhythmischem Plätschern regelmässig gemächliche Brandung. 

Sherlock starrte hinaus zum Horizont, auf die weissliche Linie in weiter Ferne, da, wo Wasser und Himmel zusammenkamen. Ein paar Möwen kreisten über der Insel und stiessen schrille Laute aus. Eine liess sich auf der Mauer am Abgrund nieder, direkt vor ihnen. Der Vogel beäugte die beiden Männer an der Hauswand neugierig. Sherlock schaute ihm zu, wie er unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere wechselte und den Kopf schräg legte, um sie besser sehen zu können. Ein Vogel. Ein Wesen aus der Welt da draussen. Die Welt da draussen. Sherlock wusste, dass er zu ihr durchdringen musste. Er musste denken. Musste den Kopf einschalten, musste seine Sinne befreien, musste zur Wirklichkeit vorstossen. Zu dem Vogel. Er musste erkennen, was Sache war. Musste wieder Herr seines Verstandes werden. Jetzt.

Sherlock heftete seine Wahrnehmung an das Tier. Genau hinschauen. Differenzieren. Ausschliessen. Einordnen. Die Merkmale erkennen. Wissen, worum es geht. Grösse ca. 55 Zentimeter. Adult. Grundgefieder weiss, inklusive Kopf. Flügel grau mit schwarzen Spitzen, die deutlich über den weissen Schwanz hinausragen. Gelbe Augen, rot umrandet. Gelber Schnabel mit ausgeprägtem rotem Gonysfleck, gekrümmte Schnabelspitze. Lebhaft gelbe Beine und Füsse, Schwimmhäute zwischen den drei nach vorne gerichteten Zehen. Ordnung der Regenpfeiferartigen. Familie der Möwen. _Laridae._ Mittelmeermöwe. _Larus michahellis_. Fakten. Hergeleitet aus Beobachtung und klarer Zuordnung. Direkte Wahrnehmung verglichen mit gespeicherten Daten. Deduktion. Eine Holmes für eine Watson.

Holmes tötet Holmes.

Holmes tötet Holmes für Watson. Er war auf den Deal eingegangen. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass er das Opfer war. Oder vielleicht Mycroft. Ein Holmes für ein Watson. Nicht das erste Mal. Wahrlich nicht. Ein Holmes für ein Watson. Sprung vom Barts. Revolvermündung auf Mycrofts Herz. Der kalte Lauf des Revolvers am eigenen Hals. Countdown. Ein Holmes für ein Watson. Euros‘ altes Spiel.

„Um neunuhrsiebenundzwanzig waren wir bei Ella“, sagte John in die Stille hinein, „und du hattest eine Krise, einen Zusammenbruch. Das war deine Schwester, nicht wahr? Sie starb genau dann. Um neunuhrsiebenundzwanzig.“

Ein kalter Schauer durchfuhr Sherlock. War er mit Euros abgestürzt? Hatte sie an ihn gedacht in den letzten Sekunden ihres Lebens? Hatte sie ihn ein Stück mitgezogen? War er mit seiner Schwester ins Dunkel gefallen. Ins Nichts. In den Tod?

„Du hast gespürt, dass sie stirbt“, sagte John.

Sherlock blieb stumm. Dankbar, dass John nicht erwartete, dass er etwas sagte, dass John einfach nur seine Hand festhielt. In ihm war wieder Chaos. Seine Gedanken fielen unaufhörlich durch ein Raster und wurden zerfetzt, bevor sie sich manifestieren konnten. Sie liessen sich nicht mehr einfangen und bündeln. Seine Emotionen waren tot. Ausgestorben. Sherlock suchte nach ihnen, suchte nach irgendwas, aber da war nichts.

Mycroft liess sie nach einer guten halben Stunde holen. Sie hatten die meiste Zeit geschwiegen. Nur einmal, irgendwann in dieser stummen Zeit auf der Steinbank in Sherrinford, hatte Sherlock gesagt, verloren:

„Ich brauche dich, John.“

Und John hatte geantwortet: „Ich bleibe bei dir. Immer, wenn du das willst.“

„Ja, das will ich.“

 

*

 

Es war der offizielle Briefumschlag der Verwahrungsanstalt Sherrinford. „Sherlock“ stand in ausufernder, unregelmässiger Handschrift darauf. Innen zwei Blatt weisses, unliniertes Papier, vollgeschrieben von oben links bis unten rechts, grosse Schrift, randlos. Gigatische Majuskeln. Unruhiger Duktus, mal nach vorne, mal nach hinten geneigt. Dieselbe Schrift, mit der auch die Notenblätter angeschrieben waren. Sherlock verglich die einzelnen Buchstaben sorgfältig. Es gab keine Zweifel. Es war Euros‘ Handschrift. 

Anders als die Notenblätter, in denen der verblüffende Kontrast zwischen der klaren, deutlichen Notenschrift und den überbordenden alphabetischen Zeichen auffiel, gehorchte der Brief keiner Norm. In der Musik hatte sich Euros den fünf Linien der Musiknotation gebeugt, hatte sie als System akzeptiert. Ihre Buchstaben aber, ihre verbale Notation, waren chaotisch. Das einzige, das den Brief eingeschränkte, waren Grösse und Form des Papiers.

Euros‘ Botschaft war nur schwer lesbar. Sherlock versuchte sie Wort für Wort zu entziffern. Er hatte den Brief bereits überflogen, als Mycroft ihn gebracht hatte. Aber er war überfordert gewesen, ihn wirklich zu lesen, gelähmt von Mycrofts Nachricht. Es war ihm auch keine Zeit dazu geblieben. Sie waren unmittelbar nach Sherrinford aufgebrochen, nachdem John Mrs. Hudson angerufen und sie versprochen hatte, sofort zu kommen und sich um Rosie zu kümmern. Sherlock hatte den Brief seither nicht mehr aus der Hand gegeben, hatte ihn in die Brusttasche seines Sakkos gesteckt und die ganze Zeit mit sich herumgetragen, unfähig, sich damit zu beschäftigen. Glühendes Dokument an seiner Brust. Euros‘ letzte Worte, die er nur partiell hatte entziffern können. Erst jetzt, zurück in Johns Wohnung, fand er genügend Kraft und Ruhe, sich dem Papier und dem, was es enthielt, zu stellen.

_Ich langweile mich. Immer nur Violine. Und immer nur John. Zuerst Victor. Es war einfach, ihn dir wegzunehmen, doch ich verlor damit auch dich. Jetzt John und dein kleines Glück mit ihm, für das du dein Leben hingibst. Ich habe ihn dir nicht weggenommen, dazu war er zu perfekt als Spielball. Mit ihm konnte ich dich lenken wohin ich wollte. Es war ein wunderbares Spiel und es hat mir viel Spass gemacht. Aber es ist vorbei. Ein Holmes für ein Watson, das war der Deal. Unser Geschäft ist damit abgeschlossen. Du hast zwei Watsons bekommen. Betrachte die Zugabe als Geschenk._  
_Ich habe, was ich wollte: dich, Sherlock. Der Rest ist Langeweile. Du wirst das verstehen, wir sind uns ähnlich. Ich vergeude mein Leben. Ich habe das Spiel deshalb beendet. Nichts kann uns jetzt mehr trennen, ich bin für immer in deinem Gedächtnis._  
_Danke für die Musik, kleiner Bruder. Und danke für deine Liebe. Sie hat mich gerettet._  
_Euros, geborene Holmes_

Sherlock sass in Pyjamahose und T-Shirt auf dem Sofa im Dunkeln, den Brief vor sich auf dem Salontisch. Die Lichterstreifen der vorbeifahrenden Autos wanderten darüber, liessen das weisse Papier für einen kurzen Moment aufschimmern, liessen die unstete Schrift wie eine Zeichnung aus dem Dunkel auftauchen und wieder ins Dunkel zurücksinken, Skizzen eines genialen Meisters. Nicht erfassbare Gedankengänge. Hieroglyphen.

„Das hilft dir zu schlafen“, sagte John. Er hatte kein Licht gemacht, stand im Dämmerlicht des nächtlichen Wohnzimmers vor Sherlock.

Sherlock nahm die Tablette ohne Zögern, leerte das Glas Wasser, das John ihm hinhielt, spülte sie hinunter. John nahm ihm das Glas wieder ab und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

„Komm. Ich möchte, dass du zum Schlafen du zu mir rüber kommst.“

„Ich kann hier schlafen, John.“

„Nicht in diesem Zustand. Sei vernünftig, Sherlock. Komm.“ 

Sherlock nahm Johns Hand und liess sich hochziehen. Er nahm die Gehhilfe, die John ihm unterschob. Er konnte das Bein unterdessen leicht belasten, bewegte sich der Wohnung nur noch mit einer Krücke. Jetzt allerdings stützte er sich mit der anderen Hand dankbar auf Johns Schulter. Er war müde, aber noch immer leer und orientierungslos. Er hatte keine Kraft zu hinterfragen, was John für ihn entschied. Schon gar nicht, sich zu widersetzen.

„Das ist Marys Bett“, sagte er schwach, als er ein paar Minuten später neben John in der Dunkelheit lag.

„Das ist jetzt unwichtig. Zerbrich dir darüber nicht den Kopf“, antwortete John.

Sherlock holte tief Luft. Er fühlte, wie die Wirkung der Tablette langsam einzusetzen begann. Sein Körper wurde schwer und warm. Er drehte sich auf die Seite in Schlafposition. Das Bett roch nach John. Er hörte John atmen dicht vor sich, hörte das Rascheln der Decke, die John sich zurecht zog. John hatte sich zu ihm gedreht.

„Ich bin schuld, John“, flüsterte Sherlock. „Ich bin schuld an Euros‘ Tod.“

„Nein, das bist du nicht. Es war Suizid. Deine Schwester war schwer psychotisch. Es ist nicht ungewöhnlich, dass Menschen mit dieser Krankheit sich selber umbringen.“

„Es war ein Deal.“ Sherlock spürte, wie Schlaf ihn mit Macht zu überwältigen drohte und ihm die Stimme fortnahm. Plötzliche Panik ergriff ihn. Angst vor einem Sturz in die obskure Dunkelheit seines Unterbewusstseins, in dem James Moriarty einen Brautschleier trug und Euros mit durchschnittener Kehle ihre Spiele mit ihm trieb am Abgrund eines kalten, nassen Wasserfalls. „John. John! Geh nicht weg.“

„Ich bin da.“

Warme Hand an seiner Schulter. Finger, die über seinen Arm strichen, über seinen Handrücken. Bewegung neben sich. Erschütterung der Matratze. Atem, ganz nahe. Fremde Körperwärme unter der Decke. Arme, die ihn festhielten. Die ihn in eine tiefe, weiche Geborgenheit zogen, in die Sherlock sich sinken liess und die er gerade noch wahrnahm, bevor er wegdriftete. 

 

*

 

Als Sherlock erwachte, war es hell. Der Wecker zeigte zehnuhrzwölf. Er hatte mehr als zehn Stunden geschlafen, tief und traumlos. Im Bett neben ihm lag John und schlief noch immer. Sherlock arbeitete sich sorgfältig aus der leichten Sommerdecke und humpelte ins Bad. Es roch nach Kaffee in der Wohnung. Sherlock warf einen Blick in die Küche als er aus dem Bad zurückkam. John hatte bereits Frühstück gemacht. Es war gedeckt für zwei. John war aufgestanden, hatte wohl auch bereits eine Tasse Kaffee getrunken, war danach wieder zu ihm ins Bett gekrochen. Warum auch immer. Vielleicht, weil er noch müde gewesen war und weil Mrs. Hudson Rosie erst am Nachmittag zurückbringen wollte und er ausschlafen konnte. Vielleicht, weil er ihn nicht alleine hatte aufwachen lassen wollen. Euros. Euros war tot. Die Erinnerung an den gestrigen Tag war glasklar und scharf, aber weit weg. Als schaue er durch ein Fernglas, durch das er jedes Detail erkennen konnte und gleichzeitig wusste, dass er selber in sicherer Entfernung stand.

Sherlock ging zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Für ein paar Momente überlegte er, ob er sich duschen und den Tag beginnen, oder ob er sich nochmals hinlegen solle. Er entschied sich für Letzteres.

Er streckte sich neben John aus und betrachtete den Freund, der mehr döste als schlief, der jetzt verschlafen seine Augen öffnete und Sherlock traumverloren ansah. Das helle Haar wirr zwischen Kissen und Decke, die grauen Augen verwundert und weich, Bartstoppeln. Und dann die Erinnerung, die wie ein Schatten über sein Gesicht huschte. Sorgenfalten. Sherlock streckte die Hand aus und berührte Johns Hand, die auf dem Kissen lag, streifte mit den Fingerspitzen über den sehnigen Handrücken. Spontaner Impuls, nicht hinterfragt. Sehnsucht nach der Wärme der Nacht.

„Wie geht es dir?“ fragte John leise.

Sherlock wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte. Er fühlte sich schwer. Etwas in ihm war gebrochen, das spürte er deutlich. Aber da waren auch Erleichterung und Befreiung. Unter den Scherben neue Kraft. Puls, der in ihm schlug. Leben. John. Seine Fingerspitzen streichelten über Johns Handrücken zu Johns Wange. Borstiger Widerstand der Bartstoppeln. Johns Lippen weich. Sie öffneten sich, als er sie berührte, mit den Fingerspitzen daran entlang strich. John atmete schwer ein. Seine Atemfrequenz erhöhte sich augenblicklich und eine Welle von Energie ging von ihm aus und auf Sherlock über. Sherlock schaute in die grauen Augen und sah, dass John wusste, ganz genau wusste, was mit ihnen geschah. Er fühlte es in seinem Körper, es war ihm klar und es war John klar und es war Konsens. Erregung floss in ihn wie in ein leeres Gefäss und füllte ihn aus bis in die letzte Pore. Er beugte sich zu John, und während seine Lippen nach denen des Freundes suchten, gruben sich seine Finger ins struppig helle Haar zwischen Kissen und Decke.

John zog ihn zu sich. John hielt ihn fest. Johns Hände strichen über seinen Körper, unter das T-Shirt, zogen es ihm vom Leib. Ihre Körper rieben aneinander, ihre geschwollenen Geschlechter reizten sich durch die dünnen Textilien. Sherlock brannte lichterloh. Er konnte nicht mehr denken. Er wusste nur noch eines: er wollte es, wollte John, wollte ihn kompromisslos, wollte ihn jetzt. Er fühlte seine Hand zittern, als er mit den Fingern unter den Bund von Johns Shorts glitt. John drehte sich auf den Rücken und stöhnte auf, als Sherlock über das nackte, harte Geschlecht strich, es in seine Hand nahm. Johns fortgeschrittene Härte machte ihn vollends kopflos. Er streichelte Johns Penis, berauscht davon, dass es möglich war, dass er es durfte, dass John so heftig reagierte, dass John in seiner Hand verloren war. Es machte ihn irr vor Verlangen. Er wollte John. Wollte, dass er ihm gehörte, dass er ihn haben konnte. Ganz. 

Doch dann spürte Sherlock beide Hände des Freundes an seinen Schläfen, in seinen Haaren. John drehte sich zu ihm um. Sherlock hielt ein, schaute traumtrunken in die lustüberschwemmten grauen Augen vor sich. Sie schauten sich an. Schauten sich einfach an. Lange. Verwundert. Johns Finger streichelten durch Sherlocks Haar. Sie atmeten beide schwer und tief. Die stürmische Gier sickerte weg, sickerte in ein grosses Meer, in das sie beide eintauchten. Gemeinsam. Bereitschaft, sich das zu sein, was sie sich waren. Wissen umeinander. Verbundenheit. Als ihre Lippen sich erneut suchten, war eine so tiefe Lust, eine solch intime Leidenschaft darin, dass es Sherlock schwindelte. Er gab sich auf, als John ihn sanft auf den Rücken drückte, sodass er das verletzte Bein von sich weg strecken konnte. Er ergab sich dieser überwältigenden Empfindung vollständiger Hingabe und absoluten Vertrauens. Er streckte sich aus unter Johns liebevollen Händen, erwiderte trunken die innigen Küsse, genoss den lüsternen, langsamen Rhythmus, mit dem John sich an seinem Schenkel rieb, während Johns Hand ihn streichelte, ihn in eine rauschhafte Ekstase trieb, glühend und zielsicher. John hielt ein als Sherlock glaubte, sich ganz zu verlieren. Sie sahen sich in die Augen, keuchend beide, jenseits von allem, tief verloren ineinander und in das, was sie taten. Johns befeuchtete seine Hand mit Speichel, bevor er mit der anderen in Sherlocks Locken griff, ihn mit einem langen, innigen Kuss einnahm, während seine nassen, zärtlichen Finger Sherlocks pralle Eichel zum Überquellen brachten. Sherlock bäumte sich, rang nach Luft. Ein heiserer Schrei löste sich aus seiner Kehle. Sein Same quoll in Johns Hand, er fühlte es, fühlte Johns liebevollen Griff an seinem Geschlecht, fühlte die Nässe. Und er hörte Johns tiefes Stöhnen an seinem Hals, spürte die Kontraktion an seinem Schenkel, den Schwall an feuchter Hitze, der aus John hervorbrach. Raum kippte weg. Zeit zerfiel. Sherlock sank zu John. Da war nur noch John. Waren nur sie beide. Er und John. Johns Augen, ozeantiefes Grau. Johns Hände. Johns Lippen. Johns Seufzen. Johns Umarmung. Johns Wärme. Johns Zärtlichkeit. Johns Geborgenheit. John. Nur John. John und er, Sherlock.

 

Das Bewusstsein um den Verlust der Schwester, die Wut, das Hadern und die Trauer brachen später über Sherlock herein. Ein paar Stunden später. Und mit ihnen all diese Fragen nach dem Sinn, nach dem Warum, nach Versäumnissen und Schuld. Fragen, die nie jemand je wird beantworten können.


	13. Kern

Sherlock zog den Vorhang etwas zurück und schaute hinunter auf die Baker Street. John kam mit dem Einkauf zurück. Zwanzig Minuten. Länger liess John ihn nicht allein. Sherlock legte seine Stirn gegen den Fensterrahmen und schloss für einen Moment die Augen, horchte hinunter ins Treppenhaus, hörte die Haustüre gehen. John würde wollen, dass er etwas ass. Und er würde es tun, würde etwas essen für John. Er hatte aufgegeben.

Euros‘ Komposition hatte eigenwillige musikalische Form angenommen. Er hatte Tag und Nacht darum gekämpft. Verbissen. Doch jetzt übte er das Stück nicht mehr. Er spielte es nur noch, mehrmals täglich, verwundert, was daraus geworden war. Er hatte aufgegeben, es verstehen zu wollen. Hatte aufgegeben jeden Ton zu hinterfragen, jede Phrase tausendfach zu durchforschen nach dem, was sie bedeuten könnte; in jedem motivischen Ansatz nach dem wahren Kern zu graben, nach einer Aussage, einer Emotion, einem Gedanken. Nach einer Botschaft. Aber da war keine Botschaft. Ausser jener, dass er nicht verstand. Dass er seine Schwester viel weniger verstand, als er gemeint hatte. _Im Windhauch sterbenden Schmerzes_. Das Stück blieb chaotisch und kühl. Sherlock versuchte es zu akzeptieren. Vielleicht aus Erschöpfung.

Die schlimmsten Nächte waren vorbei. Die Albträume. Euros mit durchschnittener Kehle und Brautschleier am Abgrund des Wasserfalls. Sie stiess einen bleichen, hohläugigen Victor, der ihn verständnislos anglotzte, in den Wasserschlund, und er, Sherlock, hielt verzweifelt John fest, der ebenfalls springen wollte. Er klammerte sich an John und sie stürzten beide, fielen und fielen und fielen. Er konnte John nicht mehr festhalten und verlor ihn im Tumult des stürzenden Wassers. An diesem Punkt zwang er sich, aufzuwachen. Meist funktionierte es und er erwachte schweissgebadet und keuchend und griff nach John, der neben ihm lag und kroch in seine Arme. Manchmal überwältigte ihn unvermittelt Erregung, wenn er sich in John vergrub, wenn er Johns Geruch atmete, und er streichelte John und weckte die Lust in ihm und sie liebten sich im Halbschlaf. John liess es zu. Johns Samen zu spüren und seinen eigenen, das war wie ein Knotenpunkt im Chaos seiner Gefühle. Etwas, an dem die unnennbaren Dinge zusammenkamen und sich verbanden. Etwas, das ihm den Zugang zur Trauer öffnete und ihm Frieden gab. Es verknüpfte ihn nicht nur mit John, sondern mit dem Leben und dem Tod und dem Wissen um Schöpfung und Vergänglichkeit.

Sie war in den wenigen Tagen und Nächten so selbstverständlich geworden, diese körperliche Verbindung zu John. Sie war einfach und umfassend. Vielleicht wie alle Dinge, die für den einzelnen Menschen so zentral und dramatisch sind, für die Natur aber banale Grundgesetze. Sexualität. Geburt. Tod. Alle Herzen sind gebrochen, alle Leben enden. Mycrofts Weisheit hatte jeden Zynismus verloren. 

Sherlock hörte, wie John die Einkaufstüte auf den Tisch stellte, den Schlüssel dazulegte, die Jacke auszog. Dann kam er zu ihm. John strich mit der Hand über seinen Rücken und Sherlock drehte sich um und umarmte ihn. So, wie er es oft tat in dieser Zeit, spontanem Impuls gehorchend, weich und bedürftig. Bedürftig nach Wärme und Bestätigung.

„Morgen ist die Beerdigung“, sagte John, als sie etwas später das Omelett assen, das John gekocht hatte. „Mycroft will heute Nachmittag vorbeikommen um alles zu besprechen.“

Sherlock nickte stumm. 

Mycroft schaute jeden Tag unter irgendeinem Vorwand vorbei. Sie waren auf sein Anraten an die Baker Street umgezogen, wo es keine Nachbarn gab, die das Violinspiel der ersten Nächte um Schlaf und Verstand hätte bringen können. Mrs Hudson, Molly und die Tagesmutter kümmerten sich bis auf weiteres um Rosie. Eine Stellvertretung hatte in Johns Praxis seine Patienten übernommen. Mycroft wollte es so, wollte, dass John für Sherlock da war und hatte alles entsprechend organisiert.

„Wirst du das Stück von Euros spielen?“ fragte John.

„Ich weiss es noch nicht. Wahrscheinlich nicht.“ Sherlock wusste, dass er darüber entscheiden musste. Mycroft würde es heute wissen wollen.

Das Stück von Euros war unverständlich, und auch wenn er es als Geschenk an die Nachwelt interpretierte, so war es dennoch die Musik eines kranken Menschen. Er hätte sich gewünscht, Euros hätte etwas konventioneller komponiert. Sie hatte all die klassischen Werke gespielt und gewusst, wie man sie aufbaut und ausführt. Das hatte sie mehrfach bewiesen mit ihren zweiten Stimmen und Ergänzungen. Sie hätte wie Bach oder wie Brahms komponieren können. Vielleicht spielte er Bach für sie. Oder Brahms. Wahrscheinlich Bach. Aber keines der Stücke, die er mit ihr zusammen gespielt hatte. Das war ihm zu nahe. Zu viele Emotionen. Er wollte nichts provozieren vor anderen Leuten, auch wenn es fast ausschliesslich Familie sein würde. Molly vielleicht noch und Mrs Hudson und vielleicht jemand aus Sherrinford, Pflegepersonal, das mit Euros zu tun gehabt hatte. Sherlock wollte für Euros spielen, aber er wollte jederzeit gefasst bleiben. Kühl. Keine Demonstration geschwisterlicher Zuwendung, die über das Bewusstsein genetisch bedingter Ähnlichkeit hinausging. 

Die Wahrheit war anders. Euros hatte durch ihn gelebt und er durch sie. Sie hatte ihn besessen und er sie. All die Zeit. Eine ständige, wenn von seiner Seite auch unbewusste Verbindung. Alles, was er geworden war, war ihr Werk. Alles, was sie getan hatte, hatte sie seinetwegen getan. Sie hatte ihm Victor weggenommen. Sie hatte ihn gezwungen, John zu verlassen und möglicherweise dafür gesorgt, dass Mary zwischen sie kam. Sie hatte John verführt, die kleine Familie zerstört, die auch die seine gewesen war. Sie hatte sich deklariert, kaum hatten John und er sich wieder versöhnt. War das Debakel in Sherrinford der letzte Versuch gewesen, ihn von John zu trennen? Hatte sie ihm Rosie geschenkt, weil sie verstanden und aufgegeben hatte? Ein Tauschgeschäft. Das Mädchen, das sein Glück bedeutete, für jenes, das sein Unglück gewesen war. Ersatz. Rosie für Euros.

„Du bist nachdenklich“, sagte John sanft.

Sherlock schaute auf in die Augen seines Partners. Er hatte aufgehört zu essen, hatte im Omelett herumgestochert ohne es zu bemerken. Die Hälfte lag noch auf dem Teller. John wartete auf ihn. 

„Rosie“, sagte Sherlock leise, während er ein Stück Ei auf seine Gabel lud. „Kommt Rosie morgen an die Beerdigung?“

„Ja. Mrs Hudson und Molly nehmen sie mit. Ich hoffe, das ist dir recht. Ich dachte … nun ja, ich dachte, sie gehört zur Familie.“ Unsicherheit in Johns Stimme.

Sherlock schluckte die Eiermasse. „Natürlich gehört sie zur Familie“, sagte er. „Ich dachte sowieso, wir sollten … ich meine, Baker Street ist nicht ideal, aber wir könnten uns einrichten. Wir haben noch das Zimmer oben und Mrs Hudson hat noch einen Raum, den sie nur als Abstellkammer benutzt, und den wir dazu mieten könnten.“

„Mrs Hudson hat diesen Raum bereits als Kinderzimmer eingerichtet“, sagte John. „Rosie schläft dort, wenn sie bei Mrs Hudson ist. Aber ich denke, Rosie könnte oben bei mir schlafen, solange sie klein ist. Danach müssten wir weiterschauen.“

„Ich möchte, dass du bei mir schläfst“, sagte Sherlock einfach. Er hatte nicht vor, John je wieder wegzulassen. „Wir nehmen Rosie zu uns, solange sie zu klein ist für ein eigenes Zimmer.“

„Sie ist nicht zu klein für ein eigenes Zimmer, Sherlock. Sie hat jetzt auch eines.“

„Gut“, sagte Sherlock, unsicher, ob das Thema abgeschlossen und alles klar war. „Gut.“ Er ass vom Omelett. Überraschenderweise schmeckte es ihm.

„Wenn wir schon dabei sind“, begann John. „Wenn die Miete für die Wohnung wegfällt, dann könnte ich die Praxis aufgeben und wieder ein paar Schichten im Barts zu übernehmen. Ich könnte dir mehr bei den Fällen helfen. Zudem hat das Barts eine Kinderkrippe. Rosie hätte mehr Beständigkeit in ihrem Alltag.“

Sherlock schluckte Omelett und schaute John verwundert an. Waren sie gerade dabei, ihre gemeinsame Zukunft zu planen? 

„Aber lass uns zuerst Abschied nehmen von deiner Schwester und warten, bis die schlimmsten Wunden verheilt sind. Und auch, bis wir uns sicherer sind mit uns“, sagte John.

„Ich bin mir sicher mit uns, John. Ich war mir nie einer Sache sicherer.“ Sherlock sagte es leise. Es tat ihm weh, es sagen zu müssen. Es machte ihm bewusst, dass John ein eigenes Leben hatte. Eigene Entscheidungen traf. Dass sie zwei waren. Zwei Persönlichkeiten, die sich koordinieren mussten. Er hatte es vergessen in diesen Tagen mentaler Unzulänglichkeit und emotionaler Konfusion, in dieser Zeit der Blindheit und Taubheit, in der John so selbstverständlich da gewesen war, Tag und Nacht. Das würde wieder ändern. Nach dem Ausnahmezustand würde es wieder Alltag geben.

Johns Finger, die sich zwischen die seinen schoben. Sherlock schaute auf ihre Hände auf dem Tisch. Ihre beiden Männerhände, die sich zärtlich aber entschlossen festhielten.

„Es gib keinen Grund zu zweifeln, Sherlock. Gib den Dingen einfach etwas Zeit sich zu setzen, okay?“

 

*

 

Die Beerdigung fand in kleinstem Rahmen statt. Die Trauerfeier war kurz. Mycroft sagte ein paar Worte. Sherlock spielte das Adagio aus der Bach Sonate Nummer 1 in g-Moll. Er dachte dabei an die wundervolle Musik, die er zusammen mit Euros gespielt hatte, ihre Stimmen, die sich umschlungen und gekost hatten, diese wortlose Verständigung und Harmonie. Gemeinschaft, die so lange Jahre nicht möglich gewesen war. Das Glück darin unerwartet und unberechenbar wie Euros selber.

Sherlock spielte das Adagio mit geschlossenen Augen, die Tränen missachtend, die über seine Wangen liefen. Er konnte es nicht verhindern. Es war wie es war. So wie mit John. Dinge, die einfach waren, wie sie waren. Gegen die man kämpfen aber nicht siegen, denen man sich letztlich nur ergeben konnte. Tod und Liebe.

Draussen schien die Sommersonne, es war warm und freundlich. Leichter Wind spielte in den Blättern der Friedhofbäume. Sie standen noch eine Weile schweigend am Grab, nachdem die Urne versenkt worden war. Nur die Familie. Mycroft und die Eltern. Mrs Hudson mit Rosie. Sherlock, auf seinen Stock gestützt, die andere Hand in Johns Hand. Er hatte sie einfach genommen und John hatte sie festgehalten. Es war ihm egal was die anderen dachten.

Rosie quengelte und John nahm sie Mrs Hudson ab, gab sie an Sherlock weiter, denn sie griff imperativ nach ihm. Sherlock nahm sie, legte sie sich an die Schulter, hielt sie fest. Warmer, süsser Geruch. Schwerer Kopf, der sich an seinen Hals legte, der kleine Körper, der sich an ihn schmiegte. Vertrautes, feuchtes Schnuffeln an seinem Kragen. Rosie hatte sich den Daumen in den Mund gesteckt und saugte daran. Sie war müde. Die Augen fielen ihr zu, noch während sie dort standen.

Sherlock starrte auf die Blumen, die auf dem frischen Grab lagen. Das, was übrigblieb. Ein Fleckchen Erde mit einem Stein und einem Namen. Mary. Euros. Ein paar Blumen, zurückgelassen von Menschen, die wieder weggingen. Menschen, deren Leben weiterging. Anderweitig. 

Rosie für Euros. Tauschhandel. Euros war gegangen, Rosie gekommen. Euros hatte seine Vergangenheit abrupt beendet. Rosie forderte Zukunft. Vielleicht spielte Rosie irgendeinmal Violine. Vielleicht würde er ihr irgendeinmal von seiner Schwester erzählen, später. Vielleicht. Vielleicht glich sie Mary, wenn sie erwachsen war. Und sie hatte Johns Augen. Vertraute Dinge, beides. Familie. 

„Kannst du sie tragen? Mit dem Bein?“ fragte John und riss Sherlock damit aus seinen Gedanken.

Die anderen hatten sich bereits auf den Weg gemacht. 

„Bis zum Ausgang schaffe ich es“, antwortete Sherlock. Er schaute in Johns schöne Augen und lächelte. Nahm verwundert wahr, dass er lächelte, dass in ihm Licht und Zuversicht waren. Seit langer Zeit das erste Mal.

 

*

 

Musgrave lag friedvoll, umgeben von grünen Auen und mächtigen Bäumen. Späte Sommersonne tauchte das zerfallende Gebäude in warmes Licht. Selbst das schwarze Skelett des eingestürzten Dachstockes mit den wie Mahnmale in den Himmel ragenden Steinkaminen hatte seinen Schrecken verloren. Im Gras zwischen den alten Grabsteinen zirpten Grillen. Von der nahen Flussschleife das Geschnatter von Enten.

„Ich habe sie gefunden, John.“ Sherlock hielt John eine kleine angekohlte Holzkiste hin. Sie war mit Metallbeschlägen verziert und sah aus wie eine Mini-Schatztruhe.

John hatte mit Rosie draussen auf ihn gewartet. Die Kleine spielte brabbelnd mit den bunten Kieseln, die John mit ihr am seichten Ufer gesammelt und auf einer Decke ausgelegt hatte.

John war aufgestanden, als er Sherlock hatte auf sich zu humpeln sehen, jetzt schaute er ihn sorgenvoll prüfend von oben bis unten an. Sherlock wusste, dass er fürchterlich aussehen musste. Er war im abgebrannten Haus in Russ, Staub und Dreck herumgekrochen. Sein Anzug war jedenfalls ruiniert, und seine Hände starrten vor Schmutz. Seinen Gehstock hatte er irgendwo im Haus verloren, stützte sich auf eine Holzlatte, die er stattdessen gefunden hatte.

„Darf ich?“ fragte John und langte in Sherlocks Haar, zog eine Handvoll verstaubter Spinnweben heraus. „Eine Schatztruhe?“ fragte er, während er die klebrigen Fäden an einem der alten Grabsteine von seinen Fingern streifte.

Sherlock öffnete die kleine Kiste, nahm ein altes, angeschmortes Foto heraus. „Das ist Victor“, sagte er. Zu seinem eigenen Entsetzen schwankte seine Stimme und er fühlte, dass seine Beine schwach wurden. Er hatte John das Bild einfach zeigen wollen, aber nun zögerte er. Es reichte nicht, John das Bild zu zeigen. Er legte es wieder in die Schatztruhe, schloss den Deckel und setzte sich damit umständlich auf den Rand von Rosies Spieldecke. Er schaute auf zu John, der verunsichert vor ihm stand und auf ihn herunterschaute.

„Entschuldige“, flüsterte Sherlock heiser. „Ich brauche einfach einen Moment länger.“

John liess sich neben ihn auf die Decke nieder.

„Das ist okay, Sherlock. Du brauchst gar nichts tun, weisst du. Du bist mir nichts schuldig. Es ist Vergangenheit. Du warst ein Kind. Das ist alles gut so.“

Johns warme, tröstende Hand an seinem Rücken. Sherlock öffnete die kleine Truhe erneut, schob sie ein bisschen in Johns Richtung, damit er mit ihm zusammen hineinschauen konnte. Die vergessenen Schätze einer Kindheit, die längst vergangen war.

„Was ist das?“ fragte John und zeigte auf die Knochen.

Erinnerungen. Bilder. Das Bild dieses perfekten Skeletts auf dem Stein. Die Faszination, die diese hauchfeinen Knöchelchen in ihm ausgelöst hatten. Der ausgespreizte Flügel, die filigrane Wirbelsäule, der nach hinten gebogene Kopf mit dem offenen Schnabel.

„Die Knochen eines Vogels“, erzählte Sherlock. „Ein Rotkehlchen wahrscheinlich. Es war ein vollständiges Skelett. Es lag ausgebreitet im Moos auf einem Stein, kam nach einem kalten Winter unter dem gefrorenen Schnee zum Vorschein. Ich hatte Angst der Wind werde die feinen Knöchelchen wegblasen und wollte das Skelett retten. Aber es fiel auseinander, als ich es berührte.“

Sherlock suchte in der Kiste, nahm den Vogelkopf heraus - er war so verblüffend leicht - und legte ihn in Johns Hand. Die Wirbelsäule. Winzige, perfekte Wirbel. Unglaublich.

„Faszinierend, nicht wahr?“ Sherlock erinnerte sich, wie sehr er über die Schönheit dieses feingliedrigen Skeletts gestaunt hatte. „Und das war mein wertvollster Edelstein.“ Sherlock legte ein Stück blaues Glas in Johns Hand. Eine dicke Scherbe, vielleicht aus dem Boden einer Flasche. „Ach ja, und das hier war mein Siegel. Mein geheimes Piratensiegel.“ Sherlock lächelte, als er den flachen Stein aus der Schatzkiste klaubte. Sie hatten sich Siegel geritzt, mit einem alten Nagel in den Kalkstein. Seines zeigte einen Totenkopf und ein Schwert. Und das links unten, das war ein Krake. „Victor hatte dasselbe“, sagte Sherlock, während er den Stein in Johns Hand legte. „Aber er hatte hier unten keinen Kraken, sondern einen Wal.“

Sherlock nahm das zerknitterte Foto heraus, betrachtete es. Es war verblasst und auf der einen Seite hatte die Beschichtung in der Hitze des Feuers Blasen geworfen. Zudem war sehr viel Umgebung auf dem Bild, Wiese, Ufer, Wasser, der Junge stand im Mittelgrund. Sherlock betrachtete ihn. Er trug Gummistiefel und eine Regenjacke, hatte ein grosses Stück Schwemmholz in der Hand. Er hatte helles Haar und lächelte in die Kamera. Das Schockierende war, dass Victor auf dem Bild nicht so aussah, wie Sherlock ihn sich vorstellte. Der Junge auf dem Bild war fremd. Und dennoch erzeugte das Foto ein schemenhaftes Erinnerungsbild, ganz weit weg. Ein Bild, das sich nicht festhalten liess.

„Das ist Victor“, sagte Sherlock zu John und gab ihm das Foto. Und während John es schweigend betrachtete, suchte Sherlock in seinem Sakko nach dem Werkzeugset, das er immer bei sich trug, und entnahm ihm die Lupe.

John gab ihm das Bild wortlos zurück. Sherlock schaute mit der Lupe in das Gesicht auf dem Foto, suchte es ab nach irgendetwas, das ihm vertraut war, das er erkannte. Aber je genauer er hinschaute, desto mehr löste es sich in der Körnung der Beschichtung auf. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Er wusste es. Es nützte nichts, mit der Lupe nach Victor zu suchen. Es gab ihn nicht mehr. Es gab ihn auch auf diesem Bild nicht mehr. Und es gab ihn in seiner Erinnerung nur noch als flüchtigen Schatten, der sein Gesicht nicht mehr zeigte.

John legte den Arm still um Sherlocks Schultern, legte die Dinge, die er noch in der anderen Hand hielt, sorgfältig zurück in die kleine Schatzkiste. Sherlock legte das Foto dazu und schloss das Kästchen. Sie sassen eine Weile schweigend, Sherlock an Johns Schulter gelehnt, die Geheimnisse seiner Kindheit im Schoss. Hinter ihren Rücken spielte Rosie mit Kieseln, plapperte vor sich hin, erzählte Geschichten, die niemand verstand.

Sherlock brütete. Er hatte die Schatzkiste gefunden, hatte noch gewusst, wo er sie versteckt hatte, hatte geahnt, dass das Feuer diesen Ort nicht hatte zerstören können. Er war so erpicht gewesen darauf, sie zu finden. Die Geheimnisse darin in der Erinnerung gross und leuchtend, bedeutend und schwerwiegend. Und dann. Die Träume eines Knaben, den es längst nicht mehr gab. Der erwachsen geworden war. Ein Mann war. Seinen Weg gegangen war. Die Vergangenheit verblasst und mit ihr die Geheimnisse in der Schatzkiste. Material nur noch. Knochen. Glas. Papier. Ihre Bedeutung nur noch Kiesel am Oberlauf eines Flusses, der das Meer längst erreicht hatte.

Musgrave. Euros hatte ihn hierher zurückgeholt. Er selber hatte den Ort seiner frühen Kindheit vergessen und verdrängt. Jetzt war das abgebrannte Haus mit den fingierten Gräbern Teil seiner Erinnerung. Dinge, die er nicht vergessen, aber loslassen wollte.

Sherlock stand auf.

„Brauchst du meine Hilfe?“ fragte John.

„Nein. Bleib bei Rosie. Ich bin gleich zurück.“

Das Bein tat weh. Sherlock stützte sich auf die Latte. Die Schatzkiste unter dem Arm, ging er hinunter zum langsam und friedlich dahinziehenden Fluss, der hier eine weite Schleife zog und an dessen flachem Ufer er so oft gespielt hatte. Eine Weile schaute Sherlock hinaus aufs Wasser, das so gemächlich floss, dass man seine Bewegung kaum wahrnehmen konnte. Aber es floss. Beständig und sicher. Zeit, loszulassen. Blauer Edelstein. Sherlock warf ihn hinaus. Geschenk an das Wasser. Die kleinen weissen Kiesel auch. Sie waren einst wertvolle Diamanten, Zahlungsmittel eines glücklichen Piraten gewesen. Jetzt gehörten sie dem Fluss. Auch der Kalkstein mit dem Siegel. Blaubart mit dem Kraken. Ist nicht das Schicksal jedes Piraten das Wasser? Metallknopf. Glasmurmel. Muschel. Schneckenhaus. Sherlock warf die Schätze hinaus. Das Wasser nahm sie. Nahm sie einfach. Schluckte sie weg. Auch das Bild von Victor. Sherlock zerriss es in kleine Stücke, bevor er es dem Wasser übergab. Eine Weile noch schaute er den kleinen Papierfetzen nach, wie sie allmählich davontrieben. Die Vogelknochen. Sherlock schaute sich um. Er legte die feinen Knöchelchen auf einen der grossen, flachen Steine bei der Weide. Vogelknochen sind hohl und federleicht. Der Wind wird sie forttragen.

Zuunterst in der Schatztruhe lagen Teile eines Föhrenzapfens, der zerfallen war. Sherlock kippte sie auf die Erde, nachdem er vorher den fast kugelrunden grünen Kiesel herausgenommen hatte. Victor hatte ihm den Stein geschenkt als Pfand ihrer unverbrüchlichen Freundschaft. Sherlock stecke ihn in seine Tasche. Dann ging er zurück zum Fluss und warf die leere Schatzkiste weit hinaus. Sie schwamm noch ein paar Sekunden, dann zogen die Metallbeschläge sie nach unten. Sie schlug mit Wasser voll und sank.

Der runde Kiesel lag glatt und warm in seiner Hand. Sherlock zögerte. Sollte er ihn mitnehmen? John schenken? Von den Möglichkeiten, die er in Betracht zog, fühlte sich nur die eine richtig an: Sherlock legte den Stein auf den Boden zwischen die Hunderte anderer Kiesel. Hier an diesem Ort lassen was hierher gehörte. Ein neues Leben beginnen. Mit seiner neuen Familie. Sherlock streckte sich, atmete tief ein und aus. Die Luft war sauerstoffreich und roch nach Vegetation. Eine schwache Brise kräuselte die Wasseroberfläche. Flussabwärts stand ein Fischreiher im seichten Wasser, reglos. 

Sherlock drehte sich um und ging zurück. John stand mit Rosie im Arm und schaute ihm entgegen. Sherlock ging zu ihm und blieb vor ihm stehen. John war ernst. Sherlock schaute aufmerksam in das tiefe Grau.

„Was hast du getan?“ fragte John betroffen.

„Es musste sein“, antwortete Sherlock. „Ich möchte frei sein für unser neues Leben. Rosie braucht einen Paten, der Verantwortung übernimmt. Und du einen Partner, auf den du dich verlassen kannst.“

"Und du? Was brauchst du?" Johns Augen ernst und sorgenvoll.

Sherlock überlegte einen kurzen Moment. 

"Das Meer", sagte er dann nachdenklich. "Den Kern. Den einen Geliebten. Dich."

Langsam, ganz langsam füllten sich Johns Augen mit Tränen. Sherlock umarmte ihn. Umarmte John und Rosie. Sie hielten sich fest, ganz fest. Sherlock presste sein Gesicht an Johns feuchte Wange, vergrub es an Johns Hals, hielt John eng an sich gedrückt. Er fühlte seine eigenen Tränen hervorbrechen, als er Rosies kleine Hände in seinem Haar spürte. Sie rupfte voller Freude daran und quietschte vergnügt.

 

ENDE


End file.
